Le chemin
by Amandiine
Summary: [FINIE][JamesLily, SiriusOC, RémusOC] Les deux dernières années de nos chers Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Evolutions, émotions, voici le chemin semé d’embûche qu’ils ont parcourus pour êtres ce qu’ils sont devenus et pour être avec celles qu’ils désirent.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Le chemin **

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. Le personnage d'Helena White est à Rajhna et le personnage d'April Summers est à Gody (voir dans mes auteurs favoris !)

**Romance** : James/Lily – Sirius/OC – Rémus/OC – Peter/OC

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé : **Les deux dernières années de nos chers Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Evolutions, émotions, voici le chemin (semé d'embûche) qu'ils ont parcouru pour êtres ce qu'ils sont devenus et pour être avec celle qu'ils désirent.

**Note de l'auteur : **L'histoire démarre directement après la scène qui est décrite dans le 5e tome d'Harry Potter dans le chapitre « Le pire souvenir de Rogue » Ce premier chapitre est une introduction pour vous présentez les personnages (même si yen a certains qu'on ne présente plus !)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

James Potter, un jeune garçon brun à lunettes avec des yeux marron, venait de se prendre une nouvelle retenue, malgré qu'ils soient à cinq jours de la fin de leur 5e année la directrice adjointe du collège mais aussi directrice de la maison Gryffondor j'ai nommé : Mc Gonagall ne laissait rien passer à la plus grande joie de Severus Rogue qui venait de vivre un des moments les plus humiliants de sa vie à Poudlard. Il avait faillit finir les fesses à l'air sous une assemblée d'élèves qui se promener dans le parc de l'école. James venait de se rassoire au pied de l'hêtre avec ses amis, Sirius Black (indéniablement le plus irrésistible des quatre) grand brun cheveux longs qui lui retombé négligemment sur ses yeux bleus très clairs, Rémus Lupin un gars très mignon assez réservé blond aux yeux gris loup-garou les soirs de pleine lune, et enfin Peter Pettigrow plus petit que les trois autres châtain aux yeux marrons.

Sirius aussi avait eu droit à une retenu, mais James et lui ne s'en souciaient pas plus que ça, ils étaient habitués maintenant. Ils étaient tous les quatre installés sous l'hêtre dans le parc de l'école où un soleil radieux cogné en cette fin de mois de juin. Rémus était en train de lire un livre sur la métamorphose (ils avaient leur examen le lendemain), Peter s'était allongé sur l'herbe et somnoler. James n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards vers le lac où une demi-douzaine de filles étaient en train de tremper leurs pieds. Elles étaient en même année qu'eux à Gryffondor. Parmis elles se trouvaient Lily Evans une jeune fille rousse au yeux verts dont James étaient tombé sous le charme depuis bientôt deux ans, il y avait aussi Erika Darko grand brune aux cheveux long et au yeux d'un bleu océan, Amanda Parker petite blonde aux yeux bleu qui riait tout le temps, Alice Beckett châtain yeux marrons taille moyenne, et les jumelles Crutis, Marlène et Gabrielle mis à part leur couleur de cheveu elles étaient similaire en tous points, l'une brune et l'autre châtain clair, aux yeux marrons.

Tout le monde se détendait en attendant d'aller prendre le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, l'après midi devait avoir lieu les évaluations pratiques de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM). Un groupe de fille de Serpentard de 5e année également traversa le parc et passèrent devant les Maraudeurs :

- Salut White fit Sirius

- Salut répondit-elle

Helena White était à Serpentard, c'était une jeune fille mignonne brune cheveux longs aux yeux bleu turquoise. Leurs parents respectifs se connaissaient très bien et depuis très longtemps, il allait de soit qu'ils se saluaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient par respect plus qu'autre chose parce que mis à part leurs salutations quotidiennes ils ne se parlaient pratiquement pas. Elle était en compagnie de ses deux amies Lynn Douglas et Carol Malone, toutes les trois étaient inséparable, aussi brune les unes que les autres seuls la couleur de leurs yeux différer. Ceux de Lynn étaient noirs, et ceux de Carol mauve. Elles formaient un sacrée trio. Elles ne se laissaient pas faire par les autres et n'hésitaient pas à faire des misères à ceux qui les importunaient. Du fait que Sirius et elle se connaissaient les Maraudeurs ne s'en étaient jamais pris à elles et vice versa. James qui regardait toujours vers le lac en se passant de temps à autre la main dans les cheveux remarqua une chose qu'il s'empressa de faire part à son ami :

- Erika n'arrête pas de te mater dit-il d'un air malicieux à l'adresse de Sirius qui haussa les épaules, tu devrais te trouver une copine…

- Lâche-moi James, j'ai d'autres problèmes plus sérieux en tête répliqua Sirius un peu sur les nerfs.

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se pressa vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. La plus part des élèves de 5e année étaient en train de faire des révisions de dernières minutes, ils relisaient les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris jusqu'alors car l'épreuve pratique approché. Les Maraudeurs se placèrent à côté du groupe de filles qui étaient un peu plus tôt au bord du lac. James réussit à se mettre à côté d'Evans, et Erika le plus près qu'elle put de Sirius. Seul les deux jumelles et Alice étaient en train de relire leurs notes tout en mangeant.

- Alors Evans, pas trop stressé ? demanda James tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux (c'était devenu un tic avec le temps).

- Potter je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure (cf le passage dans la pensine du tome 5 d'Harry Potter) tu m'insupportes ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines ! répliqua-t-elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

- Je suis têtu…

Elle le coupa :

- Tu ferais mieux de mûrire un peu, tu as quel âge déjà ? seize ans ? Tu en parais la moitié !

- Hey je suis plus grand qu'un gamin de huit ans ! fit James d'un ton faussement blessé

- Voilà encore une preuve de plus à ton immaturité… Tu m'exaspères… répliqua-t-elle d'un air las.

Malgré les paroles blessantes de Lily il était content d'avoir eu une « discussion » avec elle, et pour une fois le ton n'était pas monter trop haut. James avait encore une fois notées qu'Erika jeter des coups d'œil insistant vers Sirius qui lui ne lui en accorda pas un seul. Il mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius en lui indiquant Erika du regard, Sirius lui avait rendu un regard noir en marmonnant :

- Je vais te faire bouffer tes lunettes si tu n'arrêtes pas.

James n'insista plus, mais se promit de faire quelque chose pour son ami qui ne se souciait visiblement pas le moins du monde des personnes du sexe féminin qui les entourait alors que lui-même était complètement accros à la jolie Evans. D'après lui Erika Darko n'était pas désagréable à regarder, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius ne s'en préoccupé pas un peu plus… Elle était manifestement sous son charme ce qui facilité les choses pour lui. Mais non rien à faire. Ce n'était pas la seule fille à loucher sur Sirius avec envie, parce qu'il faut l'avouer il était vraiment canon, il avait complètement terminé sa croissance et avait l'apparence d'un homme bien proportionné et surtout musclé comme il faut... pas trop, juste comme il faut… James se dit qu'il faudra qu'il ait une conversation avec lui à propos des filles parce que c'était pas vraiment le comportement normal d'un jeune homme de 16 ans en pleine adolescence… Mais pas maintenant, la seule chose qui occupé les esprits étaient les deux petits jours d'examens qu'il restait à passer… Et puis enfin la liberté ! Les vacances !

-----------

L'épreuve de l'après midi se passa sans encombre pour nos Maraudeurs qui étaient certains d'obtenir un Optimal. De même pour l'épreuve du lendemain de Métamorphose, parce qu'il faut savoir que nos Maraudeurs excepté Rémus étaient des Animagi (illégaux certes mais Animagi quand même !) ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont vraiment calé en Métamorphose ! Car devenir un Animagus n'est pas donné à tout le monde, c'est un acte qui relève d'un très haut niveau de magie il n'en existe que sept répertorier au ministère du monde magique. Leur performance relève donc de l'exploit, et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour aider Rémus lors de ses transformations les soirs de pleine Lune. Ils avaient un sens de l'amitié hors du commun, c'était vraiment à la vie à la mort entre eux. Même si James et Sirius étaient plus proche que les autres, il y avait une amitié très forte entre ces quatre jeunes hommes de Gryffondor.

Le dernier week end de la 5e année de nos Mauraudeurs chéris était arrivé. Cette année ce fut les Serdaigle qui avait remporté la coupe des quatre maisons… Mais cela n'empêcha en rien de faire une dernière petite fête dans la Grande Salle avec tous les élèves du collège. La nourriture était meilleure que d'habitude, les elfes de maison on dû vraiment travailler d'arrache pied, parce qu'en temps normal déjà la nourriture est vraiment excellente. Assis à la table de Gryffondor, le stress des exams enfin disparu, et n'ayant plus aucune préoccupation James se décida enfin à demander à Sirius ce qui clochait chez lui prenant bien soin de vérifier que personne ne prêtait attention à eux :

- Sirius…

- Mmm ?

- Je voulais te demander un truc…

- Vas-y demande dit Sirius en se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

- C'est quoi qui est plus important que les filles ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda Sirius surpris.

- L'autre jour dans le parc, quand je t'ai parlé d'Erika - il jeta un oeil vers les filles un peu plus loin -d'ailleurs elle te reluque encore c'est impressionnant !

- Viens en au fait ! s'impatienta Sirius

- Ben je sais pas tu avais dit que t'avais des problèmes sérieux et je voulais savoir si tu voulais en parler, tu sais tu peux tout me dire.

- Ouais je sais… Mais j'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires perso dit Sirius en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille d'une manière carrément trop sexy…

- Nan tu peux tout me dire vas-y ça m'ennuiera pas ! insista James.

- Je te le dirai t'en fait pas, mais c'est juste que là j'ai pas envie d'en parler, m'en veux pas.

James cogitait, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir son meilleur pote, pour être comme ça, une idée de ce qui pouvait le troubler avait germé en lui depuis le fameux jour sous l'hêtre, et il espérait qu'il avait tout faux, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il n'était pas du genre patient alors il lui demanda :

- Juste un truc…

- Vas-y.

- T'es pas gay au moins ?

Sirius éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un aboiement. La réaction de Sirius soulagea James qui avait vraiment cru cette éventualité possible.

- Si tu voyais de quoi je rêve la nuit, tu serais certain que je ne suis pas gay !

James eu un petit sourire soulagé. Sirius s'en rendit compte et lui demanda :

- Tu as vraiment cru ?

- Ben je sais pas moi ! Tu t'inquiètes pas des filles alors qu'elles te tournent toutes autour, ça aurait pu être une bonne raison pour expliquer ton comportement !

- J'ai des problèmes dans ma famille James, et ça me préoccupe beaucoup… fit Sirius très sérieux.

- Oh ok…

James ne préféra pas insister il était déjà pas mal soulager de savoir que son ami n'était pas gay… Même s'il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, il avait vraiment du mal à l'imaginer de l'autre bord il était si viril… James en était presque jaloux…

En parlant de jalousie c'était de Rémus qu'il l'était à ce moment précis. Il voyait son ami en train de discuter tranquillement avec Lily à l'autre bout de la table. Pourquoi lui il arrivait à la faire rire ? Pourquoi lui il pouvait discuter avec elle sans qu'elle ne lui crie dessus ? Il se leva et s'avança vers eux et s'asseya à côté de Lily :

- Alors Evans comment se sont passé tes BUSEs ?

- Je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais tu nous dérange légèrement dans notre discussion… fit-elle quelque peut énervé.

- Pourquoi tu discutes avec lui et jamais avec moi !

- Parce qu'avec lui on peut avoir des discussions sérieuses… ce qui est loin d'être le cas avec toi !

- Non c'est pas vrai, je peux avoir des discussions très sérieuses ! Quand tu veux je discute sérieusement avec toi !

- Potter, tu es vraiment lourd à la fin ! Je ne sais plus comment te le dire de me lâcher un peu les basques !

Rémus se leva sans dire un mot et commença son ascension vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Non Rémus reste ! Tu vas pas partir à cause de lui ! s'exclama Lily.

- Je suis fatigué je vais aller me coucher. On se voit demain.

Et il fila. James se retourna et vit que Sirius aussi était parti. Vu le regard noir que Lily était en train de lui lancer il préféra partir à son tour avant de se prendre une gifle ou un quelconque objet dans la tête. Il rattrapa Rémus dans les couloirs lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut il s'arrêta et se tourna face à James :

- Tu es vraiment soûlant avec ton Evans ! J'allais pas te la piquer on était juste en train de discuter ! s'emporta Rémus.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda James sur un ton de reproche.

- Faut que je te fasse un rapport de toutes les discussions que j'ai avec elle c'est ça ?

- …

- Dans des situations pareilles tu m'énerves vraiment ! Je t'ai déjà dit que pour moi elle était une simple amie ! J'ai pas du tout envie d'aller plus loin avec elle et pas simplement parce que toi tu es à fond sur elle, simplement parce qu'avec mon problème j'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir avec une fille ! De toute façon qui voudrait de moi hein ?

- Oh, calme toi Rémus c'est bon, excuse-moi, je suis qu'un sale con immature… elle a raison… dit-t-il la voix pleine de regrets, c'est juste que je supporte pas que tu t'entendes si bien avec elle… alors que moi…

- Faut que tu la laisses respirer un peu, tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu l'étouffes répondit-il la voix calme.

- Je suis désolé Lunard…

- Aller arrête tes excuses, c'est oublié, mais toi par contre oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Devant le regard interrogateur de James, Rémus ajouta:

- Laisse là respirer...

James acquiesça et ils reprirent leur chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois dans leurs dortoirs ils préparèrent leurs valises. Le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain à onze heures tapantes de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

-----------

Tous les élèves étaient en train de s'agglutinaient sur le quai au rythme où les diligences arrivaient. Une fois tout le monde présent les portes du train s'ouvrèrent et les sorciers prirent place dans les compartiments. Peter avait été désigné pour se fondre dans la masse et en réservé un. Sirius, James et Rémus étaient encore sur le quai, ils attendaient que la foule d'élève qui se trouvait autour des wagons se dissipe pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin tranquillement. Helena, Carol et Lynn venaient de passer devant eux :

- Salut White fit Sirius.

- Salut.

Visiblement elle avait un peu de mal avec sa valise et son chat n'arrêtait de se débattre dans ses bras ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires. Sirius s'en rendit compte et lui demanda :

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Non c'est bon merci.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne sur le quai, nos trois Maraudeurs montèrent enfin dans le train. En cherchant le compartiment où se trouvait Peter, ils passèrent devant celui où se trouvait Lily, Erika, Amanda, Alice et les jumelles Curtis. James oubliant la discussion de la veille avec Rémus, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir leur porte pour se faire remarquer de Lily il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et dit avec son sourire le plus séducteur :

- Salut Evans.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle regardait par la fenêtre comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui retenait toute son attention, bien que le train soit encore à quai et que ce dernier était maintenant totalement désert…

- Salut James fit Erika, Sirius n'est pas avec toi ?

James se tourna et vit Sirius juste derrière lui qui lui faisait des grands signes pour lui dire « Je suis pas là ! » qui fit sourire James. Il reporta son attention sur le compartiment des filles et lui répond :

- Non il est déjà installé avec les autres.

Erika semblait déçue, mais elle s'efforça tout de même de lui faire un sourire comme si de rien n'était. James semblait ne pas avoir envie de quitter le pas de leur porte, il contemplait Lily d'un air rêveur, ce qui commençait à faire rire les jumelles ainsi qu'Alice et Amanda… Erika était un peu triste, elle ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entouré. Au bout de deux minutes Lily ne tenait plus mais elle continuait de fixé un point invisible sur le quai. Le préfet en chef qui passait dans le couloir fit à James :

- Va t'asseoir le train va partir.

Il n'est pas de bon augure de désobéir au préfet en chef, même les Maraudeurs n'essayèrent pas, surtout que lors de cette année qui venait de s'achever il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de Serpentard… Il n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux. Alors sans discuter et au plus grand soulagement de Lily, il alla s'installer avec ses amis. A peine assis James dit à Sirius qui se trouvait face à lui :

- Putain elle te veut Erika !

En guise de réponse il eut droit qu'a un grognement qui fit rire Peter et James. Lupin n'était pas dans son assiette la pleine lune était le lendemain, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des plaisanteries. Surtout sur les filles…

-----------

Le voyage se passa sans entrave, personne n'avait la tête à chercher des noises à qui que ce soit, même pas les Maraudeurs. James pensait à Lily qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Il fit plusieurs allé retour dans le couloir juste pour l'apercevoir. Sirius pensait à l'été plus que détestable qu'il allait passer avec sa famille. Peter mangeait avec engouement des montagnes de Chocogrenouilles qu'il venait d'acheter, et Rémus n'arrivait pas à se détendre et à penser à autre chose que la future pleine lune…

Une fois à Londres, tous quittèrent avec regret le Poudlard Express. Tous sauf peut-être Peter qui n'avait pas de raison particulière de préféré le collège à sa maison. James lui serait loin de Lily, Sirius trop près de sa famille, et Rémus il n'y aurait personne pour le soutenir pour les deux prochaines lunes… C'est seulement après s'être donner rendez-vous chez James deux semaines plus tard qu'ils se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés…

* * *

A suivre ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant toute chose je vous souhaite à tous cher lecteurs une très heureuse année 2006 ! Je vais démarrer cette nouvelle année en vous postant la suite de ma fic non non ne me remerciez pas lol ;)**

**Un grand merci à Zazo, Lune, sakura, web-spider, Tashiya, Perruche Cevenole, et Abelforth Dumbledore pour leurs reviews :)Vous le savez que ça fait très plaisir un petit mot d'encouragement ou seulement vos impressions sur le chapitre, ça m'encourage à continuer de plus belle (et d'updater plus rapidement lol) Voilà place à la lecture maintenant !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait dix jours que les vacances avaient commencé. Sirius s'ennuyait de ses amis, mais surtout de James avec qui il avait une vraie relation fraternelle, même s'il avait déjà un « vrai » frère : Regulus, il ne s'entendait pas avec lui. Ils avaient quatre ans de différences et une vision de la vie complètement différente. Sirius se demandait comment ils pouvaient être frère en étant autant différent l'un de l'autre. Notre beau ténébreux avait toujours était traité comme une honte à leur famille, comme un moins que rien, depuis qu'il avait été affecté à la maison des Gryffondor cinq ans auparavant lors de sa 1ère année à Poudlard. C'était le premier membre de la grande et noble famille des Black qui n'avait pas été envoyé chez les Serpentard. Son petit frère lui était chouchouté sans cesse, l'était encore plus depuis qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard comme tout les Black l'année précédente.

L'entente entre notre Gryffondor et sa famille n'avait jamais été au beau fixe depuis son plus jeune âge, et cela avait empiré d'une manière phénoménale depuis ses onze ans. Son père avait essayé par tous les moyens de le remettre dans le 'droit chemin', mais il avait toujours échoué car Sirius n'était pas du genre à se rabaisser, il avait ses propres idées, son opinion sur tout et il n'hésitait pas à en faire par à ses parents. Cela lui avait valu de nombreux coups de la part de son père qui ne supportait pas d'avoir un fils qui ne changeait pas de manière de penser malgré les menaces et les coups… Coups qui devenaient de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il grandissait, l'été dernier Mr Black avait carrément cassé le nez de son fils.

C'était depuis ce jour là que Sirius chercher un moyen de partir de chez lui. Il en avait assez, il ne voulait pas être celui que ses parents lui imposer d'être. Jamais il ne leur donnerait cette satisfaction et malgré les coups il adorait les contredire. Non pas qu'il soit maso mais parfois ils disaient de telles énormités qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une remarque bien cinglante. C'était aussi une manière de se faire remarquer chez lui, car il était constamment ignoré, personne ne se préoccupait de lui.

C'est pourquoi au Square Grimmaurd Sirius était en pleine réflexion… Son oncle Alaphard était décédé une semaine auparavant. C'était une des rares personnes de sa famille qu'il appréciait. Lui et sa cousine Andromeda qui avait été effacé de l'arbre généalogique de la famille parce qu'elle s'était fiancé avec un moldu prénommé Adrian Tonks, et c'était le pire qu'elle pouvait faire envers sa famille qui était extrêmement fière d'être de sang pur. Andromeda tout comme l'oncle Alaphard (et Sirius) n'avaient pas les mêmes visions des choses que les autres Black. Ils ne pensaient pas que le fait d'être un sang-pur les mettaient à un niveau supérieur aux autres, et à cause de ça ils n'avaient jamais été appréciés des parents de Sirius. Lui et sa famille venaient de découvrir le testament de l'oncle défunt, et à la plus grande surprise de tous, il léguait la quasi-totalitéé de sa fortune à Sirius.

C'était l'argent qu'il lui manquait pour pouvoir partir de chez lui bien qu'il ne soit pas majeur encore. Il savait pertinemment que ses parents seraient tout aussi content et soulagé que lui de le voir partir. Une violente discussion était en train de se passer dans le salon où la majeure partie des membres de la famille Black s'étaient regroupés pour lire le testament. Tous étaient encore sur le coup de la surprise… Comment avait-il pu ? C'est ce qu'ils se demandaient. Sirius en avait profité pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Partagé entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Où irait-il ? Et bien sur la première personne à qui il venait de penser c'était James. Il sortit de sous son lit sa malle où était encore entreposée ses livres de cours de l'année passé, au milieu de nombreux parchemins il sortit un petit miroir, s'installa sur son lit et dit :

- James ?

-…

- James, allez mec répond !

- …

- JAMES ! cria Sirius.

- Ouais ouais me voilà ! Désolé j'étais dans le salon et mon miroir était bien caché heureusement que tu as la voix qui porte ! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais voyant le visage très sérieux de son ami il lui demanda :

- Hey, Patmol qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai un grand service à te demander…

- Vas-y

- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'héberger pendant le temps que je me trouve un endroit où vivre ?

Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire de son oncle qui venait décéder, de l'argent qu'il venait d'acquérir, et de la manière qu'avait ses parents de l'éduquer (en enjolivant un peu, la dernière chose qu'il désirait c'était que son ami ait pitié de lui). Et à son grand soulagement les parents de James furent d'accord de l'accueillir sous leur toit pendant un certain temps. Ni une ni deux Sirius rassembla toutes ces affaires et quitta le Square Grimmaurd.

§§§§§§§§

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était en vacances, Rémus et ses parents allaient consulter un grand nombre de médicomage au cas où il y aurait eu une découverte en ce qui concerne la lycanthropie. Mais non toujours rien de nouveau, et la première lune qu'il devait passer en solitaire fut une des pires depuis longtemps. Il s'était mordu plus que jamais se faisant une grave fracture ouverte au bras qui lui avait valu un séjour d'une semaine à Ste Mangouste, où il rencontra d'autre personne atteinte de la même maladie que lui dans la chambre où il était installé. Tous étaient beaucoup plus âgé que lui, ou alors beaucoup plus jeune. Il ne voyait personne de son âge avec qui il pourrait discuter pour passer le temps, et ses parents passaient le voir le soir après leur travail, donc il avait rien d'autre à faire que de lire ses livres de cours que ses parents avaient pris soin de lui apporter.

Un jour il vit un enfant de sept ans qui venait tout juste d'être mordu, il avait été installé dans le lit face au sien. Les parents du petit garçon étaient à son chevet et se morfondaient en silence. Ca lui avait fait penser à lui. Il ne supportait pas ce tableau déprimant qui s'était dressé devant lui, alors il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il alla faire un tour vers le restaurant de l'établissement pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Il y avait énormément de monde et pour cause il était midi et demi. Une fois servi il cherchait une personne qui travaille à l'hôpital dans les alentours pour l'aider à porter son plateau jusqu'à une table, parce qu'avec son bras blessé en bandoulière il n'y arriverait sûrement pas. Mais tout le monde était occupé. Il tenta de porter son plateau à une main, lorsqu'il allait tomber une jeune fille châtain clair aux yeux marron, lui prit le plateau des mains en lui faisant un grand sourire, et le lui porta jusqu'à une table non loin. Gêner Rémus lui dit :

- Merci.

- Ya pas de quoi, répondit-t-elle.

Elle l'avait installé en face de lui. Il regarda aux alentours une nouvelle fois et remarqua que c'était une des rares places libres qu'il restait dans la salle. Il s'installa donc en face d'elle. Ils mangèrent en silence en se lançant discrètement des regards vers l'autre. Lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent leurs regards ils se souriaient timidement. Pour briser le silence mais plus par politesse qu'autre chose Rémus se présenta :

- Moi c'est Rémus.

- Et moi April.

- Ya pas beaucoup de jeunes dans cet hôpital, tu es la première que je rencontre qui à l'air d'avoir mon âge.

- J'ai remarqué ça aussi.

- Je crois pas t'avoir vu à Poudlard, tu es à quel collège ?

- Je viens juste d'emménager en Angleterre, j'habitais en Transylvanie jusqu'à récemment, je démarre les cours à Poudlard en septembre. En cinquième année.

- Tu as donc quinze ans, en déduit Rémus.

- Mouais, mais j'en aurai seize le deux septembre.

- C'est bête pour un tout petit jour de différence on ne sera pas dans la même année.

Et ils continuèrent de discuter toute l'après midi jusqu'à ce que ses parents à elle vienne la chercher, son petit séjour à l'hôpital venait de s'achever, au plus grand regret de Rémus qui aller devoir passer encore deux journées dans l'établissement son bras ayant encore besoin de soins des médicomages il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Cependant il était content d'avoir fait la connaissance d'April. Il avait été soulagé qu'elle ne lui demande pas ce qui l'amené à Ste Mangouste, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler de sa lycanthropie, elle l'aurait pris pour un monstre. Il aurait toujours pu feindre d'être ici simplement parce qu'il s'était blessé le bras, d'ailleurs c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé, ça semblait assez flagrant que cela soit la raison de sa présence ici.

De son côté à lui cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, ils s'étaient si bien entendu il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Surtout qu'ils se reverraient bientôt à Poudlard. Il avait hâte, elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil de par son naturel, elle n'était pas spécialement belle mais elle avait un charme indéniable sous lequel il était tombé. Mais il ne l'avouerait à personne, il s'était fait la promesse de ne pas s'attacher à une fille parce qu'il ne voulait pas mentir sur la raison de ses absences une fois par mois et il ne voulait pas dire la vérité de peur d'être rejeter.

§§§§§§§§

Peter lui passait toutes ses journées avec ses cousins. Il en avait tout une pimpardelle, de tous les âges, et ils étaient assez nombreux pour faire deux équipes et jouer au quidditch dans le jardin de son oncle qui possède une grande villa à la campagne. Les vacances étaient assez agréables pour lui, mais également pour James qui n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre il était enfant unique et ses parents possédaient beaucoup d'argent il ne manquait de rien pas même d'amour. Le seul hic c'est qu'il était souvent seul chez lui, même s'il y avait leur elfe de maison Tinky cela ne comptait pas. Ses parents possédant des postes très important dans leurs travails respectifs ne s'étaient accordés que très peu de congé depuis les dix dernières années.

James était habitué. Mais cette année cela aller changer ! Sirius allait vivre chez lui ! Pour James c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Au fond de lui-même il espérait que son séjour chez lui dur le plus longtemps possible, même s'il savait qu'il allait chercher un endroit où vivre, il espérait vraiment que sa quête de l'appartement aller lui prendre une éternité. Sirius, son Sirius chez lui ! Pendant toutes les vacances ! Il allait sûrement passer moins de temps à rêver de Evans, et c'était pas plus mal.

Il ne savait plus comment faire, cette fille ne voulait manifestement pas de lui, alors qu'elle était absolument tout ce qu'il désirait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il était sous son charme, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent (loin de là même), mais il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était de l'amour. Il le savait, elle était tout ce qu'il désirait chez une fille, et il se demandait même pourquoi il s'obstinait tant comme elle le lui disait. Peut être était-ce seulement pour la taquiner, pour la voir s'énervé (parce qu'elle était encore plus attirante dans ces cas là), pour qu'elle lui montre de l'intérêt, ou peut être seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas de préoccupation plus importante, et qu'il préférait passer son temps à tenter sa chance avec elle puisqu'il n'avait absolument rien à perdre.

§§§§§§§§§

Le jour du rendez-vous fixé par les Maraudeurs venait d'arriver. Rémus était sorti de Ste Mangouste mais avait toujours le bras en écharpe, ses amis ne lui posèrent aucune question sur les raisons de sa blessure parce qu'elle était plus qu'évidente à leurs yeux. Sirius était installé chez James depuis trois jours déjà, et Peter avait délaissé ses cousins pour cette journée avec ses amis, ils devraient jouer avec un poursuiveur de moins.

Le manoir des Potter était immense, et il n'y avait qu'eux entre les murs de la demeure. C'était tellement grand qu'il y avait toujours une pièce qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarquer, et ils s'empressaient bien sur de pénétrer à l'intérieur. James qui avait déjà parcouru plus d'un millier de fois les couloirs de sa maison se demandait sérieusement si certaines pièces ne disparaissaient pas et d'autre apparaissait à la place, parce qu'après toutes ces années il y avait çà chaque fois une pièce qu'il découvrait.

Et aujourd'hui ils s'étaient engouffré au troisième étage du manoir. Un étage où personne n'allait, ils n'avaient d'utile que les pièces du rez de chaussé et des deux premiers étages, où se trouvait entre autre les chambres à coucher. Nos quatre Maraudeurs venaient de tombé sur une pièce aussi grande qu'un placard à balais qui ne comportait uniquement un coffre en bois avec de nombreux symboles gravés qui était complètement incompréhensible pour eux :

- C'est écrit en Runes anciennes, dit Rémus, pourquoi aucun d'entre nous n'a pris cette matière ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est une perte de temps, répliqua Sirius.

- C'est sur que divination c'est beaucoup plus bénéfique pour nous, railla Rémus.

- Voyant comment Amanda se prend la tête avec ses devoirs de Runes ancienne je suis content de ne pas avoir cette matière, ajouta Peter.

- Oh oh… notre Queudver m'a l'air de prêter beaucoup d'attention à la petite Amanda… taquina James.

Peter se sentit rougir et préféra ne pas répliquer il ne ferait que s'enfoncer un peu plus. En tout cas il remercia grandement ce coffre en bois qui se tenait devant eux car grâce à lui Sirius n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il avait dit ainsi qu'a la remarque de James, puisqu'il était trop occupé à scruter ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Puis, sans réfléchir à d'éventuelles conséquences atténuantes ils tentèrent d'ouvrir le coffre chacun leur tour, mais rien à faire il était solidement verrouiller. Puis Sirius sortit de la pièce au pas de course pour aller chercher son couteau qui coupe tout (cf Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, le couteau que Sirius offre à Harry) qui devait se trouvait au fond de sa malle.

Une fois de retour il s'approcha de la serrure et comme par magie (héhé) le coffre céda et s'ouvrit presque instantanément. A l'intérieur ils découvrirent une feuille de parchemin qui avait apparemment rien de très spécial jusqu'à ce que Sirius le déplie et découvre qu'il s'agissait d'un plan de la maison de James avec les moindres pièces qui la composait. En y regardant de plus près ils s'aperçurent de quatre petites étiquettes qui portait chacune leurs noms dans une pièce du troisième étage. En dépliant un peu plus le parchemin ils pouvaient lire sur une nouvelle petite étiquette « Tinky », l'elfe de maison se trouvait actuellement dans la cuisine au premier étage.

Nos quatre jeunes Gryffondor se regardèrent à tour de rôle sans prononcé mot. C'est James qui brisa le silence :

- Il nous faut la même au collège ! C'est carrément trop fort comme invention ! Vous imaginez ce qu'on pourrait faire avec une carte pareille ?

- Poudlard comporte beaucoup plus de pièce que ton manoir James, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit un travail assez compliqué.

- Soit pas rabat joie Lunard, on peut y parvenir, ça m'a pas l'air très sorcier ! dit Sirius.

C'est avec enthousiasme qu'ils quittèrent la pièce avec en leur possession le parchemin du plan de la maison de James, et commencèrent à réfléchir sérieusement à la manière de procéder pour en créer une semblable mais avec le plan du château de Poudlard. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de leur après midi en commençant à établir une ébauche du plan du collège. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils devraient terminer de confectionner leur plan lorsqu'ils seront de retour au château pour leur nouvelle et sixième année, il y avait tellement de pièces qu'ils étaient incapables de faire un plan précis du château juste de mémoire. Et ils en étaient sur que comme le manoir de James il y avait de nombreuses pièces qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence.

§§§§§§§

A une semaine de la reprise des cours, deux hiboux de Poudlard déposèrent deux lettre au manoir des Potter. James et Sirius qui étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner s'empressèrent de prendre possession de leur enveloppe. Elle était plus épaisse qu'a l'accoutumé, et pour cause, il y avait les résultats de leurs BUSE. Comme ils l'avaient prévu ils obtenèrent la note Optimale dans la plupart de leurs matières ?

**BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE  
**  
Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :  
Optimal (O)  
Effort exceptionnel (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :  
Piètre (P)  
Désolant (D)  
Troll (T)

**JAMES HENRY POTTER A OBETNU :  
**  
Astronomie : E  
Soins aux créatures magiques : O  
Sortilège : O  
Défense contre les forces du mal : O  
Divination : P  
Botanique : E  
Histoire de la magie : P  
Potions : O  
Métamorphose : O  
Arithmancie : E

**SIRIUS WEZEN BLACK A OBTENU :**

Astronomie : O  
Soins aux créatures magiques : O  
Sortilège : O  
Défense contre les forces du mal : O  
Divination : D  
Botanique : E  
Histoire de la magie : E  
Potions : A  
Métamorphose : O  
Arithmancie : A

- Merde tu t'es gavé en Histoire ! Comment t'as fait t'avais pas plus de notes de cours que moi ! Et je t'ai pas vu beaucoup réviser non plus !

- Arf je sais pas un coup de chance, mentit Sirius.

En réalité il ne voulait pas lui avouer que pendant les dernières vacances de Noël son père l'avait consigné pendant trois jours et qu'il n'avait comme occupation que les livres qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre qui était composé entre de nombreux ouvrages de magie noire, de toute une collection de livre sur l'histoire de la magie. N'étant pas un fan de magie noir (ce qui d'ailleurs exaspéré ses parents) il se mit alors à la lecture des bouquins sur l'histoire. A son grand étonnement ces livres étaient vraiment bien écrits et n'étaient pas du tout ennuyeux comme les cours de leur professeur Binns, il les avait donc dévorait en un temps record. Après tout l'éducation de ses parents lui aura au moins permis d'avoir son BUSE en histoire de la magie… c'était déjà pas mal.

* * *

A suivre !


	3. Chapter 3

Grand merci à **Perruche Cevenole, sakura, Tashiya, Abelforth Dumbledore, Zazo,web-spider** **et Arie-Evans** pour leurs reviews ça fait très très plaisir !;)

Voici la suite Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

Le jour de la rentrée était déjà arrivé. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce fut les plus belles vacances de James ! Et comme il l'avait espérait Sirius n'avait toujours pas trouvé un toit bien à lui, mais les Potter étaient tellement content de voir leur fils rayonnant qu'ils proposèrent à Sirius de rester vivre chez eux pendant une durée indéterminée s'il le souhaitait. Ils le considéraient déjà comme leur second fils qui ressemblait étonnement au leur à la plus grande joie de celui-ci !

Nos deux maraudeurs avaient pas mal avancé dans la conception de leur carte de Poudlard, cela les avait occupé une grande partie de leurs temps cet été. Ses problèmes envolés Sirius avait enfin l'esprit tranquille, et James ne tarda pas à lui présenter une de ses cousines des Etats-Unis qui était venu lui rendre visite avec ses parents pendant la dernière semaine d'août. Samantha avait dix huit ans, elle était plus vieille qu'eux, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde lorsqu'elle aperçu le beau Sirius qui avait l'air d'être beaucoup plus mature pour son âge.

Ils sortirent ensemble le temps d'une soirée où ils avaient été conviés, à la suite d'un match de Quidditch qu'ils étaient allés voir à Londres. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que leur histoire ne serait que de courte durée étant donnée qu'elle ne restait en Angleterre que pour quelques jours, mais Sirius avait envie de se changer les idées, et passer son temps à embrasser une jolie fille était un très bon moyen de penser à autre chose. Ce qui surpris Sirius c'était que Samantha avait été très entreprenante avec lui lors de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et étant un mec de seize ans normalement constitué on ne peut que rêver d'une telle situation !

Tout comme James, ce fut les plus belles vacances de Sirius ! Sa première expérience sexuelle lui avait laissé le sourire aux lèvres pour les quelques jours qu'il restait des vacances, ce qui agaçait beaucoup l'autre brun à lunette qui n'aurait jamais pensé que sa cousine irait jusqu'à ce stade d'une relation aussi rapidement ! Décidément il ignorait beaucoup de chose à son propos, il se rappelait de leurs vacances lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits, et il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de sa cousine en train d'embrasser et de se faire peloter par son meilleur ami :

- Mais t'en fait pas James ça doit être une attitude très commune en Amérique ça ne vient pas de ta cousine !

- Sirius ? appela James.

- Oui ? répondit-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres (il était en train de se remémorer les moments passés avec Samantha)

- LA FERME ! ET ARRETE DE SOURIRE COMME CA J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Et c'est non sans un dernier sourire qu'il s'arrêta au plus grand plaisir de James.

§§§§§§§§§

**Mercredi 1er septembre.  
**Nos deux maraudeurs bruns étaient arrivés très en l'avance à King Cross et cela pour avoir le loisir de choisir tranquillement leur compartiment. Une fois à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express, ils s'allongèrent chacun sur une baquette en attendant les deux autres maraudeurs, qui ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Sirius regardait par la fenêtre les élèves qui disaient au revoir à leurs familles, il vit Rémus qui était en train de marcher sur le quai de la gare traînant avec grande difficulté son chariot plein de bagages. La pleine lune était il y a deux jours et il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Sirius se leva et dit :

- Je vais aller rejoindre Rémus il a pas l'air bien.

- Je viens avec toi, s'empressa James.

Il se leva pour le suivre, mais il tomba sur Evans dans le couloir, il lui fit un sourire charmeur :

- Salut Evans, besoin d'aide ?

Sans se préoccuper de James, Sirius continua sa progression vers la sortie du train. Il descendit sur le quai et se fraya un chemin parmis les personnes qui attendait le départ du train. Trouvant Rémus rapidement, il s'approcha d'un pas vif vers lui.

- Salut Rémus ! lui dit-il la voix enjouée, il allait tout faire pour lui changer les idées et qu'ils ne pensent plus à sa fatigue du à sa dernière transformation.

- Oh salut Sirius ! répondit-t-il en lui faisant un faible sourire.

- Aller passe moi tout ça ! fit Sirius en lui prenant les bagages de son chariot.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, allez suit moi, on a déjà pris place dans un compartiment avec James.

Ils commençaient à slalomer entre les élèves et leurs familles, lorsque Rémus s'arrêta, il reconnaîtrait cette fille entre mille, et même de dos :

- April ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se retourna et lui fit face, lorsqu'elle le vit un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

- Rémus ! Je suis contente de te revoir !

- Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs, lui répondit-t-elle.

- Ouais moi aussi…

Un silence assez gênant venait de s'installer entre eux. Puis un bruit de toussotement 'réveilla' Rémus.

- Oh, je te présente Sirius, un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Enchanté lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Moi de même, fit-il à April puis il se tourna vers Rémus, je monte tes bagages.

- Ok, je te rejoins.

Sirius salua April et monta dans le train chargé des bagages de son ami qui n'avait pas l'air de lui donnait le moindre fil à retordre malgré leur poids. Ils le regardèrent partir, et à nouveau un silence assez pesant s'installa entre le blond et la fille, se souriant maladroitement chacun leurs tours.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on monte dans le train avant qu'il ne parte, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu as raison, répondit Rémus en prenant une des deux poignés de sa malle pour l'aider à la monter.

Ils s'exécutèrent et une fois dans le couloir il s'arrêta net, et lui demanda :

- Heu ça te dit de venir t'installer avec nous ? On est quatre dans un compartiment pour huit, et heu… tu dois pas connaître grand monde à par moi, enfin… je veux dire… tu es nouvelle est…

- C'est avec plaisir Rémus ! Je suis contente que tu me l'ais proposé… Tu as raison, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse dans ce train… Enfin je connais Sirius aussi maintenant…

Il souriait très franchement cette fois-ci (comparé à celui qu'il avait fait à Sirius quelques minutes plutôt), c'est fou cette fille lui faisait oublier toutes ses courbatures et la douleur de certains hématomes qui étaient parsemé sur son corps. En cherchant dans quels compartiments devait se trouver Sirius et les autres, il vit que James était installé dans le compartiment d'Evans (avec les cinq autres filles de 6e année à Gryffondor), en train de lui lancer plein de sourire et faire des remarques inutiles uniquement pour avoir son attention. La jeune fille rousse avait un air exaspéré, il n'allait donc jamais la laisser tranquille ! Rémus ouvrit la porte du compartiment :

- James, tu sais où sont les autres ?

- Juste deux compartiments plus loin. Peter est arrivé ?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu.

Rémus ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand pour que les autres puissent voir April :

- Je vous présente April, elle est nouvelle. April voici : Erika, Alice, James, Lily, Amanda, Gabrielle et Marlène dit Rémus en pointant du doigt les personnes concernées au fur et à mesure qu'il les citait.

- Salut, fit Amanda, tu veux t'installer avec nous ?

- Heu… non-merci, c'est très sympa de ta part, mais heu… ben Rémus m'a proposé déjà.

- Oh ok, c'est pas grave, on viendra faire un tour dans votre compartiment un peu plus tard.

- Tu viendras Evans ? Tu sais que même s'il n'y a plus de place tu peux te mettre sur mes genoux… fit James qui se pris directement un coup de coude dans les côtes avec en supplément un regard très sombre de la part de la préfète, donc sur ce il ajouta : Mais si tu préfères je me metterai par terre pour te laisser ma place.

Ce qui lui valu un deuxième coup de coude exactement au même endroit que l'autre. Devant la mini scène de James et Lily, Rémus et April les saluèrent et rejoingnèrent leur compartiment un peu plus loin.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Sirius qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- On a croisé James en chemin il était avec les filles.

- Oh je vois…

Sirius se leva et pris la grosse malle d'April pour la mettre dans le filet à bagage, à ce moment même Peter entra dans le compartiment.

- Un peu plus et tu loupais le train, fit Sirius.

Pour seule réponse ils eurent le droit à un grognement et il s'affala à côté de Sirius. Peter n'était visiblement pas tout à fait réveiller, il ne remarqua même pas la présence d'April (qui venait de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre en face du beau brun). Sirius lui fit la remarque qu'une jeune fille était avec eux dans le compartiment, ils se saluèrent mutuellement et Peter s'endormi comme une masse. Rémus s'installa à côté d'elle. Le train commençait à partir et James venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

Curieusement Rémus et April n'avaient plus l'air timide l'un envers l'autre. Ils discutaient comme deux bons copains, peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils parlaient de leurs différents cours et qu'ils étaient deux élèves très studieux qui aimaient faire leurs travaux consciencieusement en leur portant un intérêt particulier comparer aux trois autres maraudeurs qui (à l'exception de quelques matières) ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à ce qu'ils étudiaient. Le sujet des cours était un puit sans fond, pendant tout le trajet ils n'arrêtèrent pas, elle avait des matières un peu différentes en Transylvanie et appris plusieurs choses à Rémus qu'il ignorait totalement. Au bout d'un moment Sirius dit :

- Au fait Rémus tu as eu combien de Buses ?

- Dix.

- C'était vraiment une question bête sa Patmol ! taquina James, Rémus est le plus sérieux j'aurai eu du mal à croire qu'il ait loupé une matière.

- Ouais bon ça va, et Peter vous savez combien il en a eu ?

Peter était encore en train de dormir d'un profond sommeil. Rémus répondit :

- Il me semble qu'il en a eu 6, et vous ?

- Moi j'en ai eu 9 et James 8, maintenant je me demande bien lequel de nous est le plus bête fit Sirius à James.

- C'est juste parce que tu as eu de la chance en Histoire de la magie ! Sinon on aurait eu la même chose !

April et Rémus rièrent devant la petite dispute des deux bruns, puis reprirent de bon train leur conversation. Comme prévu Amanda passa dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, sans Evans à la plus grande tristesse de James, mais avec Erika à la plus grande tristesse de Sirius ! Amanda avait un don pour mettre les gens qu'elle connaissait à peine à l'aise. Elle discuta vivement avec April qu'elle n'avait aperçu que quelques minutes auparavant. April était vraiment contente de cet entourage, elle avait compris qu'ils étaient tous à Gryffondor et espérait au fond d'elle-même de se trouver dans la même maison qu'eux. C'était vraiment un coup de chance qu'elle ait rencontré Rémus à l'hôpital pendant les vacances, c'était vraiment un voyage très agréable en leur compagnie.

Erika jetait des coups d'œil pas très discret vers Sirius. Celui-ci se demandait si c'était une technique que de drague que de se faire prendre en flagrant délit à plusieurs reprise en pleine séance de reluquage… Mais depuis la relation qu'il avait eu avec la cousine de James : Samantha, il avait plus qu'envie de renouveler son expérience… Une fois qu'on y a goûté c'est dur de s'en passer remarqua le beau ténébreux… Alors il prêta un peu plus d'attention qu'a l'accoutumé à Erika qui elle était aux anges. Elle avait discuté avec Sirius ! Alléluia ! Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait l'avoir quand il voulait, mais ce n'était pas dans ses projets pour l'instant.

§§§§§§§§

La répartition des premières années allait démarrer, le silence se fit lorsque McGonagall se plaça près du choixpeau, et dit :

- Cette année nous allons commencer cette répartition avec April Summers, qui suivra l'enseignement du collège en 5e année. April s'il vous plait prenez place.

Lorsque April traversa la Grande Salle de tout son long elle chercha le regard de Rémus pour qu'il la rassure, elle était observée par tous les élèves. Elle le trouva rapidement, il lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui lui redonna un peu de confiance. Une fois installée sur le petit tabouret le professeur McGonagall plaça le choixpeau son sa tête. Au bout de quelques seconde il s'écria :

- Serdaigle !

Une foule d'applaudissement provenant de la table des Serdaigle se firent entendre, elle se leva un peu déçu de ne pas être à Gryffondor, mais remarqua tout de suite que les tables des deux maisons étaient voisines. La répartition des premières années débuta directement après son passage. Elle était en train de se rendre à la table des Serdaigle lorsque au passage Amanda lui attrapa le bras et lui dit sur un ton rassurant :

- Ne t'en fais pas ils sont aussi sympas que nous.

Rémus qui n'était pas loin lui fit un petit sourire qui n'était pas très enthousiaste. Visiblement il était tout aussi déçu qu'elle. Mais paradoxalement d'un côté, il était un peu rassuré, il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Il était déjà tombé sous son charme il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle ne quitte plus ses pensées, et le fait de ne pas la croiser aussi souvent que si elle avait été dans la même maison qu'eux l'aiderai grandement à devenir qu'un simple ami avec elle.

Le repas était comme toujours succulent. Lily était de plus en plus sur les nerfs à cause de James qui voulait donner à manger à Lily avec sa cuillère :

- CES VACANCES NE T'ONT PAS FAIT GRANDIR TU ES TOUJOURS AUSSI CHIANT ! LACHE MOI LA GRAPPE POUR LA N-IEME FOIS !

§§§§§§§§

De retour dans leur dortoir James s'affala sur son lit :

- N'importe qu'elle autre fille aurait rêvé que je fasse ça ! Je la comprends pas !

- Tu l'étouffes je te l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière.

- Mais non je l'étouffe pas ! Je suis sur qu'elle adore ça en fait ! Aucun autres mecs n'a l'air de s'intéresser à elle à par moi, et ça la déprimerai que je ne lui accorde plus une seule attention.

- Non là tu rêves Cornedrue, si tu voyais Amos Diggory de plus près tu verrais qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférent à lui non plus, répliqua Peter.

- QUOIII ? C'est vrai ? cria James en faisant un bond de son lit.

- Lâche l'affaire Evans, trouve-toi plutôt une jolie petite américaine dit Sirius avec sarcasme.

- NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS D'AMERIQUE ! hurla James en lançant un gros oreiller dans la tête de son ami.

Rémus profita de leur habituelle engueulade pour tenter de s'éclipser du dortoir. Sirius s'en aperçu se dégagea de James et lui dit :

- Hey Rémus tu crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Reviens par-là !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ya ? demanda l'interpellé.

- Tu allais quand même pas croire qu'on t'épargnerai ! ajouta le ténébreux.

- Allez raconte ! Tu la connais d'où ? demanda James qui apparemment n'avait plus de rancœur envers Sirius.

Rémus soupira, il avait réellement espéré qu'il allait pouvoir échapper à cet interrogatoire…

- On s'est rencontré à Ste Mangouste cet été.

- Et ? demandèrent James et Sirius en cœur, Peter lui écoutait avidement.

- Et quoi ? Et rien ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Tu mens ! Raconte ya eu quelque chose entre vous ! dit James avec un sourire.

- Non ! Ya rien eu du tout ! Enfin pas plus que ce que vous avez pu voir dans le train.

- Hum… un hôpital c'est grand… vous pourriez facilement vous cacher dans un coin sombre et…

- Sirius ! s'indigna Rémus.

- Elle est pas américaine ? surenchérie le ténébreux avec une curiosité immense se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Ta gueule Sirius ! répliqua James en lui filant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

§§§§§§§§

A la plus grande joie de Rémus tous les Gryffondor avaient été conviés à se rendre dans leur salle commune pour la distribution des emplois du temps, coupant ainsi court à toute question à propos d'April. Nos quatre maraudeurs n'auraient pas tous leurs cours en commun cette année puisqu'ils choisirent leurs matières en fonctions de leurs résultats aux buses, cependant ils avaient la majorité de leurs cours en commun, comme DCFM, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, et Soins aux créatures magiques.

Le lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Rémus se faufila à travers les élèves et s'installa à la table des Serdaigle à côté April qui avait la tête dans son bol de céréale. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda avec un grand sourire et dit :

- Salut.

- Joyeux Anniversaire ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Oh ! Tu t'en es rappelé ! fit-elle très enthousiaste en prenant Rémus dans ses bras, tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir, depuis que je suis arrivée ici je me sens pas trop bien, c'est vraiment très très différent de mon ancien collège, et puis je suis pas au mieux de ma forme en ce moment, donc ça me remonte vraiment le moral ! Merci ! dit-elle d'une traite.

- Wow parle moins vite tu vas t'étouffer avec ta salive ! répondit Rémus qui était un peu troublé d'avoir la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle s'en rendit compte et se dégagea de lui en lui faisant un sourire timide, comme la vieille un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

- Ou on parle trop, ou on dit rien fit Rémus sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui la fit sourire, alors tu as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

Et ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant des cours de la journée qu'ils allaient chacun de leur côté devoir affronter. Non loin de là, les trois autres maraudeurs avaient bien observé la scène à la table des Serdaigle et faisaient le stock d'allusion et de remarque qu'ils allaient pouvoir balancer à Rémus tout au long de cette journée.

En chemin pour aller à leur premier cours de la journée Métamorphose, ils croisèrent Helena White et ses deux acolytes.

- Salut White fit Sirius comme à l'accoutumé.

- Salut répondit-elle, j'aimerai bien te parlé lorsque tu auras un moment de libre.

Surpris par la requête de la jeune femme Sirius eut du mal à trouver les mots, habituellement ils ne faisaient que se saluer que pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui dire ?

- Heu, ben c'est ok, à la pause déjeuner ça te vas ?

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Toujours sur le coup de la surprise il passa le reste de la matinée à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. James quant à lui ne s'était pas gêné pour lui dire :

- T'es plus 'obligé' de lui dire bonjour tous les jours maintenant, t'es plus chez tes parents.

- Je sais mais bon c'est une habitude maintenant, et puis il faut avouer qu'elle est vraiment très charmante.

- Tu rigoles là ? demanda James étonné.

- Non pas du tout, répondit Sirius très sérieusement.

- Je la trouve vraiment quelconque moi.

- Arrête c'est toi qui te moque là ! Elle est vraiment jolie.

- Je t'assure que non mec !

- Potter, Black ! Cessez vos bavardages, interrompit McGonagall.

Ils cessèrent de discuter pendant quelques minutes, mais Sirius n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire, c'était vraiment inconcevable pour lui qu'on ne trouve pas Helena White jolie ! Car à ses yeux elle l'était réellement et pas qu'un peu ! Un ton un peu plus bas que tout à l'heure il dit à James :

- T'es aveugle, c'est la seule explication possible.

- Non c'est toi l'aveugle ! Tu vois pas qu'elle a rien de charmant !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je vais demander l'avis de Peter et Rémus.

- Comme tu veux.

- Ton Evans à rien de particulier non plus, railla Sirius.

- C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendu ! s'exclama James un peu trop fort.

- Potter, Black retenue dans mon bureau ce soir 20h, vous n'aurez pas attendu longtemps cette année encore.

Et c'est non sans rechigné qu'ils se remirent à écouter avec attention le cours de leur professeur.

§§§§§§§

A l'heure du déjeuner Sirius attendait avec impatience Helena devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son champ de vision il l'avait regardé intensément essayant de voir ce qu'il y avait de quelconque chez elle comme le lui disait son ami, mais rien, il ne trouva rien de commun chez elle. Elle était de taille moyenne, de magnifiques cheveux bruns coupé au-dessus de ses épaules, les yeux maquillés d'un noir intense faisait ressortir superbement ses très jolis yeux bleu. « James est un extra-terrestre, comment on peut être indifférent face à une beauté pareille. »

- Quoi ? fit Helena.

- Quoi quoi ? demanda Sirius qui venait de sortir de ses pensées, et surtout de sa contemplation.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien dit ! fit Sirius.

- C'est qui la 'beauté', demanda-t-elle.

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté. Il était à présent vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait pensé à haute voix… Que devait-il lui dire ? Elle avait pas l'air énervé, juste curieuse, ses yeux étaient remplis de malice. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait vraiment dans les yeux, elle se tenait face à lui attendant une réponse de sa part mais il ne répondait toujours pas elle le sorti une nouvelle fois de ses rêveries :

- Sirius ?

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle était à quelque centimètre en face de lui, et une sensation étrange lui parcouru tout le corps, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire son prénom. Il secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées au clair, comme s'il voulait chasser toutes pensées qui le ramené vers son prénom qu'elle venait de prononcé d'une manière vraiment très tendre d'après lui. Le voyant le regard perdu tout en secouant sa tête elle commença à se poser des questions :

- Sirius, tu vas bien ?

Son prénom à lui ! Même pas un 'Black', elle l'avait dit une deuxième fois. S'en était trop pour lui, il se faisait peur lui-même, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de ses pensées, elle était là face à lui l'air inquiet, qui la rendait encore plus désirable.

- Tu es un peu pâle, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur le front du jeune homme comme pour voir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! Elle avait la peau si douce… Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur, pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus rien dire ? « Merde Sirius ressaisit toi ! » se disait-il. Et enfin il réussit à parler et à esquisser un sourire :

- Non, ça va je suis pas malade – il s'éclaircit la gorge et lui ôta sa main de son front – tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Ah oui ! En fait je voulais te dire que mes parents et moi sommes venus dîner chez toi un soir cet été, et tes parents nous ont dit que tu étais parti de chez toi, et en fait heu… ben je me suis inquiétée quoi… je me demandais où tu avais bien pu partir, tu n'es pas encore majeur et… - elle commençait à avoir l'air embarrassé, un pris une grande inspiration et tout embarras avaient été chasser du son de sa voix ainsi que de son comportement – Voilà je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles quoi !

Il ne savait pas encore ce qui venait de produire à l'intérieur de son estomac mais Sirius sentait des milliers de papillons qui gigoter au creux de lui. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui ! C'était la meilleure ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Il affichait un immense sourire sur son visage, et lui répondit :

- J'habite chez James maintenant – et il ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille - ne t'en fait pas je vis pas dans la rue.

Sa remarque la fit sourire. « Quel beauté » se dit-il. Elle l'avait à son insu replongé dans sa contemplation. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, affichant un sourire aussi radieux l'un que l'autre, on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient un concours du plus grand sourire. Sentant qu'il avait toutes ces chances à la vu de l'attitude d'Helena, il approcha son visage du sien doucement au cas où elle voudrait le repousser ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur ne pas se produire. Il déplaça sa main de son épaule à sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux. A cette vision Sirius était le plus heureux des hommes son sourire s'agrandit mais elle n'en vit rien, puis il l'embrassa tendrement, et elle répondit immédiatement au baiser.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Perruche Cevenole, Zazo, Arie-Evans, Tashiya, sakura, web-spider, lily-jolie13, et lira.will pour leurs reviews ! J'ai été très inspiré et voici déjà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne fin de week end à tous, et bonne lecture :)****

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

Un toussotement les firent relâcher leur étreinte, ils se retournèrent, Lynn et Carol se tenaient devant eux. La brune aux yeux noirs prit la parole :

- excusez-nous de vous déranger – elle regarda son amie - mais Helena on a cours dans vingt minutes.

Toujours dans les bras de Sirius, Helena le regarda et lui dit :

- Je vais aller manger.

- Ouais moi aussi, répondit-il.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et allèrent chacun de leur côté rejoindre leur table avec leurs amis respectifs. Sirius arborait un immense sourire qui entraîna des regards interrogateurs de la part de ses amis. Comme très souvent c'est James qui demanda des explications à son sourire béat, mais avant de lui répondre Sirius demanda comme prévu le point de vu de Rémus et Peter à propos d'Helena :

- C'est vraiment pas mon genre, elle fait presque peur à se maquiller avec tant de noir ! dit Peter.

- Elle est pas moche, mais ya mieux, dit Rémus.

Devant les réponses de ses amis James s'empressa d'ajouta d'un air triomphant :

- Ah ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit !

Sirius n'en revenait pas, ils étaient véritablement aveugle, ou alors ils avaient été ensorcelés, c'est la seule explication plausible ! Helena était tout sauf quelconque ! Son maquillage ? Et ben il est parfait ! Ses jolis yeux bleus sont magnifiquement mis en valeur de cette manière ! Ya mieux ? Ils sont vraiment fous, ils ne l'ont pas bien regardé ! Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses seins, ses hanches, ses fesses, sa bouche, ses lèvres, ses lèvres étaient sucrées… Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas observer de plus près avant ?

- Patmol !

- Hum ?

- Ca va ? demanda James.

- Tu es le deuxième à t'inquiéter pour moi aujourd'hui ! Et oui je vais bien ! Même très bien. C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? dit Sirius tout sourire en montrant du doigt le ciel qui ornait le plafond de la Grande Salle.

James, Rémus et Peter levèrent leurs yeux vers le plafond et aperçurent de nombreux nuages qui s'agglutinaient les uns sur les autres, et en ont déduis que leur ami était devenu sénile ! Rémus demanda d'une voix impartiale :

- Pourquoi tu voulais notre avis sur Helena White ?

James lui expliqua leur différence de points de vu envers le physique de la jeune fille en question qui leur valu une retenu pour le soir même.

- Je m'en fou de ce que vous pensez d'elle, je sais ce que je vois je ne suis pas fou ! dit Sirius.

- T'es peut être amoureux mon vieux, tenta Peter.

Cette remarque très judicieuse fit travailler les méninges de Sirius, pendant tout le reste de la journée. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais été amoureux, mais en tout cas il pouvait affirmer catégoriquement qu'il n'avait pas ressentit autant de sensation avec tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Samantha alors qu'avec la jolie brune il n'avait rien fait de plus que de la regarder et de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas revu Helena de la journée, alors il avait fait un grand détour par les cachots de Serpentard avant de se rendre à sa retenu avec James dans le bureau de McGonagall. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Il savait que le simple fait de l'apercevoir vite fait, et peut être même de l'embrasser, l'aurait aidé à trouver cette heure de retenue plus agréable.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à nettoyer une salle de classe qui devait être inutilisé depuis leur naissance, Sirius remarqua que James semblait contrarié.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Cornedrue ?

- J'aurai cru que tu me l'aurai dit, fit James avec un soupçon de rancœur dans la voix.

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Sirius qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Tu sors avec White.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Une des jumelles, c'était Gabrielle, ou peut être Marlène, je sais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu vers l'entré de la Grande Salle en train de l'embrasser ce midi. Alors même si je t'ai dit quelle était quelconque et qu'elle n'avait rien de charmant, j'aurai vraiment espéré et apprécié que tu me le dises. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ! fit James la voix clame, mais il abordait un air déçu.

- Je sais même pas moi si on est ensemble. On s'est juste embrassé tout à l'heure, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Excuse-moi mais il fallait d'abord que je sache moi-même si ya vraiment un truc entre elle et moi, dit Sirius sérieusement.

- Oh ok… je savais pas, excuse moi j'ai cru que…

- C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas j't'en veux pas. Je pense que j'aurai réagi de la même manière.

§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, Sirius était en cours d'histoire de la magie, une option que peu d'élèves de sixième année prenait à cause des cours terriblement ennuyeux de leur professeur fantôme. Les rares qui s'y aventuraient été vraiment très intéressé voir même passionné par le passé de leur monde magique, et Sirius essayait de jouer le mec qui avait pris la matière uniquement parce qu'il avait des facilités comme il disait, mais au fond de lui il était tout aussi féru d'histoire que les autres. Cependant il avait tout de même emportait ses bouquins perso parce que lorsqu'on a cours avec Binns à la fin d'une très longue journée chargée, c'était vraiment difficile de ne pas s'endormir.

Il partageait donc cette classe en très petit comité avec Lily Evans de Gryffondor, Allie Young et Rosa Vetra, de Serdaigle, Louiz Flint de Serpentard ainsi que Marthe Patil de Poufsouffle. Le plus naturellement du monde Sirius alla s'installer aux côtés de Lily.

- Bonjour jeune gens. Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez décidé de passer cette magnifique matière qu'est l'histoire pour vos futurs ASPICs, et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Nous sommes en petit nombre, ce qui va nous permettre de changer la manière d'étudier l'histoire cette année…

Et le professeur continua son discours de début d'année avec plus d'intensité dans la voix et en se montrant particulièrement intéressant et pour cause, c'était seulement avec les élèves qui choisissaient librement sa matière qu'il pouvait réellement « faire de l'histoire » comme il leur avait dit. C'était la première fois que Sirius trouva le professeur Binns intéressant. Il leur fit leur première leçon avec enthousiasme en racontant des petites anecdotes historiques en plus du programme du ministère qui rendait le cours vraiment passionnant, il s'étonna même à trouver leur professeur sympathique et drôle. Notre Gryffondor ne regretta pas un instant son choix. Tout comme Lily qui malgré les cours ennuyeux lors des années précédentes s'était vivement intéressé à cette matière, car étant d'origine moldu, elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé du monde magique avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard à onze ans.

A la fin de leur premier double cours d'histoire :

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressé à l'histoire Black, fit Evans.

- On en apprend tous les jours, lui répondit l'intéressé.

Ils marchaient tous les deux vers la salle de leur prochain cours où lui avait décidé avec les trois autres maraudeurs de se retrouver pour passer ensemble la pause de vingt minutes qui leurs était accordé au milieu de la matinée. En chemin, ils croisèrent Helena White avec Carol et Lynn. Il s'approchait d'Helena qui était tout sourire. Sur de lui et se rappelant que son prochain cours (Sortilège) était avec les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle, il la prit par la main, elle ne protesta pas et ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble, Sirius était aux anges. Elle était un peu gênée de s'afficher comme ça avec un Gryffondor, mais personne n'oserai lui faire de remarque, elle avait un don pour le sortilège de chauve furie, et ceux qui y étaient passé n'avait plus jamais osé lui faire de misère. En arrivant devant la salle, Sirius vit James lui faire un clin d'œil et leva les pouces pour lui dire « Bien joué ». Erika affichait une mine peu réjouissante, mais Marlène et Alice étaient avec elle et Amanda faisait la pitre pour lui redonner le sourire.

A la fin de leur premier cours de Sortilège l'unique devoir qu'ils avaient eu c'était de se trouver un binôme avec qui ils devraient se mettre. Il leur avait bien préciser de faire attention à leurs choix parce qu'ils seraient ensemble pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Ce n'était pas un travail compliqué pour une fois ! Enfin… c'est ce qu'ils croyaient… Mais pas pour Peter qui était en train de se faire tout un film dans sa tête « Bon, James et Sirius vont se mettre ensemble comme d'hab, et si je propose à Amanda de se mettre avec moi, Rémus va se retrouver tout seul… Mais si Sirius se mets avec Helena, James pourrait se mettre avec Rémus et moi je pourrais demander à Amanda, ouais mais si Amanda elle veut pas et que James s'est déjà mis avec Rémus je vais me retrouver tout seul… sauf si… » Et il se prit la tête encore toute l'après-midi.

Finalement la solution s'imposa toute seule, lorsque après les cours installer dans leur dortoir Sirius demanda à James si ça le dérangeait s'il se mettait avec Helena, et Peter en profita pour leur demandait de l'aide quant à la manière d'aborder Amanda pour lui proposer de se mettre avec lui.

- Tu vas, tu la prends à part si elle est avec ses copines, et tu lui demandes, conseilla Sirius.

- Ou si tu es vraiment trop timide tu peux toujours lui écrire, proposa Rémus.

- Je vais venir avec toi Peter, je vais proposer à Evans, termina James, tu viens ?

- Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? demanda Peter.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux attendre ? Qu'elles aient déjà fait leurs binômes ?

Peter acquiesça et ils descendirent dans leur salle commune. Les six filles étaient assises autour d'une table et discutaient vivement. James s'approcha et dit :

- Evans je peux te parler une minute s'il te plait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fit-elle sur la défensive.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord de te mettre en binôme avec moi pour le cours de sortilège.

- Désolé on s'est déjà arrangé entre nous, fit-elle faussement désolé.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit doucement dans l'oreille :

- C'est pas pour moi que je fais ça Evans, c'est pour Peter, il aimerait bien se mettre avec Amanda, mais il ne sait pas comment lui demander, alors si tu te mets avec moi, il y aura forcément une de vous qui se retrouvera tout seul et hop là ! Peter passe pour le sauveur, et ne me dit pas qu'Amanda ne l'apprécie pas, je la vois quand elle le regarde.

Evans fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai qu'Amanda aimait particulièrement Peter, mais qu'ils étaient trop timides pour que l'un ou l'autre fasse le premier pas et qu'ils se retrouvent environ quatre heures par semaine côte à côte, et être parfois obligé de faire des devoirs en communs les aideraient pas mal...

- Je vais voir avec les filles, répondit la rouquine, au dîner tu seras fixé.

Très fier de lui, James retourna vers Peter et lui dit qu'ils seraient fixés au repas.

Comme elle lui avait dit au repas elle s'installa à côté de James un peu à l'écart des autres pour lui parler de cette histoire de binôme.

- C'est bon on s'est arrangé, Peter et Amanda seront ensemble pour ce cours, et Alice s'est mise avec Franck Londubat qui est à…

- Je sais qui est Franck Londubat, coupa James visiblement très déçu.

- Donc moi je me mets avec Erika et les jumelles ensemble, et voilà le tour est joué ! dit la préfète contente d'avoir esquiver de passer l'année aux côtés de James pour tous les cours de sortilèges.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes, je suis très bon en sortilège !

Le soir même James mit Peter au courant qui était vraiment très fière que son ami ait réussi à résoudre cette histoire qui le tracassait quelques heures auparavant :

- Comment je peux te remercier James ? disait-il.

- C'est Evans qu'il faut remercier pas moi…

§§§§§§§§§§

La fin de septembre était proche. Grâce aux cours de sortilèges Amanda et Peter se parlaient beaucoup plus qu'a l'accoutumé, mais il n'y en avait toujours pas un pour faire le premier pas. Aussi timide l'un que l'autre et n'ayant pas une grande expérience pour les relations amoureuses ça allait être long pour qu'enfin ils se l'avouent.

Rémus croisait que rarement April dans les couloirs, c'était pas facile de passer du temps ensemble, ils avaient un emploi du temps totalement différent, et le fait de ne pas être dans la même maison y jouait aussi beaucoup, car généralement Rémus passait son temps libre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses amis. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était faite une amie : Guillemette Deauclaire. Elles avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre il était content pour elle. Il arrivait parfois qu'il ne la croise pas une seule fois pendant trois jours, lorsque cela arrivait il avait l'agréable surprise de la voir à la table de Gryffondor peut de temps après pour déjeuner avec lui.

Sirius était vraiment très heureux avec Helena, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même relation qu'il avait eu avec Samantha, ils parlaient beaucoup, pour vraiment connaître l'autre, et rien que le fait de discuter avec elle l'emplissait de bonheur. Un jour ils s'étaient fait prendre par Rusard dans un couloir désert, ce qui le poussa à terminer la carte du maraudeur plus vite. Il n'y avait plus que l'aile est à repérer, ce qu'ils firent au cours de ce mois de rentrée. C'était Rémus qui avait été 'convié' à cette tâche car étant préfet il aurait beaucoup moins de problème que les trois autres si on le trouvait dans une partie du château dans laquelle il n'avait absolument rien à faire. Et ils avaient eu raison, car à plusieurs reprise Peeves traînait dans les couloirs et allait prévenir Rusard, mais Rémus prétextait de faire sa ronde habituelle.

C'est donc en ce dimanche 26 septembre que les garçons réussirent à achever ce magnifique plan de Poudlard qui devait être l'unique dans tout le monde des sorciers. Ils y avaient même (et surtout) inscrits les différents passages secrets qu'il y avait dans le château qu'ils avaient découvert petit à petit depuis leur 1ère année. Nos maraudeurs avaient bien sur connu en premier lieu le passage situé sous le saule cogneur qui mène à la cabane hurlante où Rémus effectué ses transformations. En parlant de transformation la pleine lune était le mardi qui suivait.

Lundi matin, nos quatre maraudeurs se levèrent comme d'habitude pour aller en cours, et Rémus avait l'air terriblement affaibli.

- Lunard, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour te reposer aujourd'hui, dit James.

Celui-ci acquiesça difficilement sans décrocher un mot. Alors que Peter, Sirius et James se rendaient en cours, Rémus prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh l'accueilla le plus normalement du monde, elle savait que la pleine lune serait le jour suivant. Elle l'installa confortablement dans un lit où il se rendormit instantanément trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une heure plus tard Madame Pomfresh le réveilla pour qu'il prenne une potion apaisante qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner à son arrivé il s'était déjà endormi lorsqu'elle était revenue avec ladite potion dans les mains. Il venait de se redresser dans son lit pour boire le remède qui devait le soulager un peu, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître April avec Guillemette qui la soutenait avec difficultés, aidé du préfet de 5e année de Serdaigle : Joachim Glover.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a eu Madame ! Elle s'est écroulée par terre alors qu'on se rendait à notre premier cours de la journée ! s'écria Guillemette affolé.

- Venez par ici, je vais installer Miss Summers dans un lit, répondit Pomfresh.

Rémus était comme stupéfixé à la vue d'April à moitié inconsciente. La potion que lui avait donnée l'infirmière commençant à faire effet il se réussi pas à lutter contre le sommeil qui l'envahis de nouveau…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il vit par la fenêtre que le crépuscule approchait, et son ventre se mit à gargouiller fortement. Il regarda autour de lui, et aperçu April installé dans le lit qui faisait face au sien. Madame Pomfresh était en train de s'occuper d'elle :

- Nous vous avions dit Miss Summers que vous pouviez louper vos cours lorsque vous êtes dans cet état. Vous pouvez rester dans votre dortoir si vous le désirez mais je préfèrerai mieux que vous veniez ici, à l'infirmerie, j'ai quelques potions qui peuvent vous aider à vous sentir mieux. – Madame Pomfresh entendit le ventre de Rémus crier famine, elle se tourna vers lui – Oh Rémus tu es réveillé, je vais t'apporter de quoi manger tout de suite.

Elle appelait Rémus par son prénom, car ils étaient assez proche maintenant tous les deux, ils se voyaient environs trois jours complets voir plus lors des transformations les plus douloureuses, par mois depuis 6 ans maintenant. On peut dire qu'ils avaient une relation tante/neveu.

Pendant que Madame Pomfresh préparait le plateau de Rémus, April et lui était seul dans la pièce.

- Salut, dit April en souriant, toi quand tu dors tu fais pas semblant.

- Ouais, fit Rémus gêner.

Madame Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie un plateau à la main :

- Le professeur Dumbledore vient de me prévenir que demain soir la lune et mars seront en phase…

Voyant les deux élèves la regarder avec de grands yeux comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de totalement interdit. Quelque chose qu'il fallait garder secret. Elle s'empressa de rajouter pour les rassurer :

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vous vous en seriez rendu compte demain soir au plus tard.

- De quoi ? firent Rémus et April d'une même voix qui montraient leur totale incompréhension face à l'attitude de l'infirmière.

Elles leur fit à chacun un regard entendu, en posant le plateau aux côtés de Rémus, et dit :

- Je vous laisse, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous raconter maintenant.

Et elle fila dans son bureau qui était dans une autre pièce un peu plus loin. Rémus ne disait rien. April non plus. Ils s'observaient mutuellement en se posant des milliers de question dans leurs têtes. « Etait-il possible qu'elle aussi ? » « Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle était à Ste Mangouste la semaine qui suivait la pleine lune cet été » se disait Rémus. « C'est donc pour ça que Dumbledore m'a accueilli les bras ouverts dans son collège, il y en avait déjà un… » se disait April.

Rémus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque Sirius entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie :

- Lunard ! En Astronomie aujourd'hui j'ai remarqué que demain la lune sera alignée avec Mars, j'ai fait quelques recherche pour savoir si ça allait avoir des conséquences sur… il se coupa net lorsqu'il aperçu enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, salut April qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il plus pour changer de sujet et ne pas qu'elle essaye de déchiffrer ce qu'il allait dire qu'autres choses.

- Salut, répondit-elle – elle hésita un moment pour répondre à sa question puis dit enfin – Si j'ai bien tout compris, je suis là pour les mêmes raisons que 'Lunard' comme tu dis…

Silence dans la pièce. Sirius interrogea Rémus du regard pour qu'il lui confirme que ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai ou non, il n'eut droit qu'à un haussement d'épaule accompagné d'un regard qui voulait dire « Apparemment… ». April brisa le silence et dit d'une voix inquiète :

- Alors dis nous est-ce que se sera plus douloureux demain soir ?

Sirius était pris au dépourvu… Mais manifestement elle savait, et elle avait vraiment l'air de savoir à quel points les transformations son éprouvante pour les Loup-garou, il l'avait perçu très nettement (grâce à ses sens de sur-développer) dans le son de sa voix.

- Heu… ben ouais ça va pas être une partie de plaisir, pour vous demain…, dit enfin Sirius.

- A ce point là ? demanda April l'air terrifié.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius, James et Peter seront là, ça se passe beaucoup mieux avec eux, dit Rémus sur un ton apaisant.

- Quoi ! Ils seront là ? Mais vous êtes fous !

- Chut ! Moins fort, il va t'expliquer, dit Sirius, il faut que j'y aille Rém' c'est bientôt le couvre feu, je repasserai te voir demain. Enfin vous voir.

Et il s'en alla en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. April avait l'air vraiment effrayé depuis que Sirius leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Rémus se leva avec difficultés de son lit et alla s'asseoir sur celui de la jeune fille. Il lui caressa le dos et lui demanda :

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu…

- Cinq mois, c'est pour ça qu'on a du déménager, l'école ne voulait plus de moi là bas, mes parents on fait des demandes dans toutes les écoles d'Europe, seul Poudlard m'a accepté. Et je comprends pourquoi maintenant… Et toi ça fait combien de temps ?

- Depuis que j'ai sept ans.

- Ah ouais quand même… tu dois être habitué à force non ? Ca fait toujours aussi mal même après tant de temps ?

- Oui malheureusement… répondit Rémus d'un ton las.

- J'ai vraiment peur pour demain… Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait avoir plus mal que les fois précédente, j'aurai préféré l'ignorer pour ne pas y penser d'ici là…

Elle termina sa phrase dans un sanglot, et Rémus la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Puis elle se rappela ce qu'avait dit Sirius quelques minutes auparavant et elle lui demanda la tête toujours enfouie sur le torse de Rémus :

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tes amis vont faire pour venir avec nous…

- Ah oui… et bien en fait – il baissa d'un ton au cas où Madame Pomfresh arriverait – ils sont des animagi.

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Chut… parle moins fort, personne n'est au courant, ils ne sont pas recenser par le ministère si quelqu'un l'apprends ils sont bons pour Azkaban je crois.

- Mais il faut être un puissant sorcier pour réussir à devenir un Animagus. Ils n'ont que seize ans ! Comment ont-ils pu ?

- Ils sont de brillants sorciers, répondit Rémus avec un sourire.

Madame Pomfresh entra et ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Elle les regarda d'un air attendrit devant les deux jeunes.

- Allez mes enfants retournez vous couchez, vous allez avoir une nuit pénible demain, il faut vous reposer.

Rémus retourna dans son lit. Madame Pomfresh éteigna la lumière, et nos deux lycanthropes s'endormirent aussitôt.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà ma semaine de partiel étant enfin terminé vous avez enfin le droit à une suite lol ! Je quitte la France mercredi 18 janvier et je reviendrai en juin, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'embarque mon pc avec moi ! Et vous aurez le droit à la suite de l'histoire . Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce cinquième chapitre. **

Merci à web-spider, Zazo, sakura, Perruche Cevenole, SusyBones, Gody, Nees, Lily-jolie13, Arie-Evans et Xaphania17 pour leurs reviews ça m'encourage !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il avait eu raison. La pleine lune avait été moins difficile à vivre que ce qu'elle aurait cru après ce que leur avait dit Sirius. Cette fois-ci n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ses cinq précédentes transformation. Non pas que la métamorphose fut moins douloureuse, non loin de là ça avait été pour elle le pire moment de sa vie, ça leurs avaient même value avec Rémus un séjour de deux jours supplémentaire à l'infirmerie, alors qu'a l'accoutumé seulement une journée leurs suffisaient pour reprendre leurs esprits et leurs forces tranquillement. Mais en compagnie de James, Sirius et Peter sous leurs forme animales, l'instinct meurtrier que April éprouvait sous sa forme de loup garou s'était presque envolée complètement, elle pouvait presque dire qu'elle s'était amusé. Elle était vraiment contente d'être venu dans ce collège, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle arrêterai de redouter les nuits de pleines lunes. Seul le moment de la métamorphose lui filait toujours une angoisse énorme, même si cela ne durait pas plus d'une minute, c'était vraiment horrible.

Une fois qu'ils étaient redevenu sous leurs forme humaine, ils étaient terriblement affaiblis. Ce fut James, Sirius et Peter qui les emmenèrent à l'infirmerie au levé du jour. A peine elle sentit les bras de James se détacher d'elle qu'elle eu une crise d'angoisse :

- Non, me laissez pas !

- Chut, Madame Pomfresh va arriver, on doit partir, dit James, repose toi tu en as vraiment besoin.

Les trois animagi quittèrent l'infirmerie en vérifiant avant sur la carte du maraudeurs que personne ne se trouvait sur le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunté pour se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor.

- Rémus ? murmura April.

Il ne répondit pas, il était endormis dans le lit voisin.

- Rémus ? dit April un peu plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle capitula et regarda le plafond pour essayer de se calmer. Une crise d'angoisse, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Se dit-elle. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout rassurer, comme si pour elle, elle allait se transformer à nouveau dans les minutes qui suivaient alors qu'elle savait très bien que c'était totalement absurde ! La pleine lune était passé, elle était tranquille pour un mois environ. Mais rien à faire, elle se sentait pas bien, et Madame Pomfresh n'arrivait toujours pas. Ne voulant pas réveillé Rémus mais désirant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la rassurer elle se leva de son lit, et se glissa dans celui de Rémus, qui entrouva alors les paupières. Il la regarda, et un mince sourire se dessina, il se décala pour lui laisser un peu plus de place, mais étant dans un lit une place ils étaient extrêmement proche l'un de l'autre. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour gagner de la place (oué mon œil !). Elle se sentit mieux tout à coup, se blottissant encore plus contre lui, et il la teint plus fermement. Ca y est, elle se sentait complètement en sécurité. Elle pouvait s'endormir sans crainte, il ne pouvait plus rien ne lui arrivait, elle était avec Lui.

Madame Pomfresh fit un tour dans l'infirmerie vers 8h du matin sachant très bien qu'elle allait devoir donner quelques soins à nos deux loup garou. Elle fut attendrit devant le tableau qui était devant elle. Tous les deux enlacé qui dormaient profondément, et paisiblement. Elle se dépêcha tout de même de tirer les rideaux qui entouraient le lit au cas où un professeur arriverait cela serait mal venu.

§§§§§

Pendant les deux jours supplémentaire qu'ils avaient du passer à l'infirmerie Rémus et April avaient énormément discuter. Le fait d'avoir cette différence en commun (quel antithèse !) les avaient rapproché incroyablement. Elle lui avait confié toutes ses craintes, comment ses parents l'avaient pris, comment elle l'avait accepté, mais surtout comment elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si imprudente la fameuse nuit… Elle culpabilisait à mort, Rémus essayait de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que la vie est faite ainsi et qu'il faut vivre comme ça, il avait réussi à lui faire réaliser que dans la vie il y avait des choses beaucoup plus grave, parce que tout de même ils pouvaient vivre comme tout le monde 29 jours sur 31. Elle lui expliqua qu'avant qu'elle soit mordu elle n'était pas aussi sensible, qu'elle était plutôt insensible aux autres, qu'elle n'osait jamais montrer se qu'elle ressentait. Mais maintenant elle était presque devenu quelqu'un d'autre sur le plan moral et elle ne voyait plus rien comme avant.

- C'est normal, on grandit dix fois plus vite que les autres dans notre tête, lui avait dit Rémus.

La soirée d'halloween approchait à grand pas, c'était l'effervescence à Poudlard… C'était l'unique soirée qui était officiel au château, il n'y avait pas de couvre feu le soir du 30 octobre. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire cela n'enchantait pas les Maraudeurs, si c'était autorisé à quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas amusant s'il n'y avait pas de risque. Donc à l'inverse des autres élèves qui en profitait pour gambader dans les couloirs sombres du château pour se faire peurs les uns les autres, eux restaient dans la Grande Salle où une fête était organisé par les professeurs. Mais ils en oubliaient pas moins de faire des grandes frayeurs à leurs camarades… Cette année ils avaient trouvé la 'farce' parfaite ! C'était au détour du château lorsqu'ils étaient encore en train d'élaborer le plan pour leur carte qu'ils l'avaient trouvé… Ils n'avaient plus qu'a attendre le jour J…

§§§§§

Les entrainements de Quidditch avait repris et cette année pour la première fois c'était James le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor. Il était poursuiveur. Et il avait fait les test pour la sélection des nouveaux joueurs. Il ne leur en manquait que deux, un autre poursuiveur, et un gardien de but. Contre toute attente se fut Gabrielle Curtis (une des deux jumelles) la plus douée au poste de gardien, et Willow Spinnet une cinquième année, la nouvelle poursuiveuse. James était très fière de son choix car pour lui elles étaient de très 'bonnes' joueuses dans tout les sens du terme.

§§§§§

Du côté de Peter et Amanda, cela n'avançait pas d'un poil. Elle commençait à s'impatienter, elle voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas car elle en était complètement incapable, elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle de ce côté-là, ce qui exaspéré de plus en plus ses camarades de chambre. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il l'invite à passer la soirée d'halloween avec lui. Mais pour le moment aucune invitation ne lui avait été adressé. Elle se sentait moche. Mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle était forte pour cacher ses sentiments, elle donnait toujours l'impression que tout allait bien avec sa mine réjouis et toujours en train de rire, mais ce n'était pas le cas… enfin pas toujours. Et le fait de ne pas encore avoir eu de petit copain dans sa vie l'attristé beaucoup. Elle avait vraiment cru que Peter s'intéressé à elle, mais elle avait du se trompé. Tout les deux ne discutait que comme deux simple camarade de classe. Mais un espoir était toujours présent en elle « Pourquoi il voulait se mettre avec moi en cours de Sortilège alors ? » c'était l'unique chose qui faisait que peut être tout n'était pas perdu. Mais les jours approché d'halloween et toujours pas d'invitation…

Sirius quant à lui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il était à peu près le seul mec 'normal' d'après lui, et il essayait d'aider et surtout de raisonner au mieux qu'il pouvait ses amis. Peter ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'arriverait jamais à proposer à Amanda d'aller à la soirée avec lui, et Sirius le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n'attendait que ça et qu'elle dirait oui tout de suite. Rémus passait son temps à chercher April, et à parler d'elle. Sirius lui tendait la carte du maraudeur à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait s'il savait où elle était, et lui conseiller de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais Rémus se braquait, et lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Donc Sirius essayait de le raisonner lui aussi pour qu'il arrête de se manger le cerveau comme il disait et qu'il aille lui dire qu'il l'aimait :

- Mais je l'aime pas ! s'écriat Rémus installer sur un des canapés dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ! Tu étais déjà tombé amoureux avant ? demanda Sirius.

- Non… et toi tu es amoureux ?

- Je sais pas.

- Ah tu vois !

- On est amoureux quand on arrive pas à dormir tellement on pense à Elle, tellement elle est belle à nos yeux, tellement on aimerait la prendre dans ses bras quand on voit quel a un soucis. On est amoureux quand on est heureux de se disputer avec Elle parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour quel nous parle. On est amoureux quand on étriperait vivant le mec qui la prends dans ses bras à votre place et qui la fait sourire, on est amoureux…

- C'est bon James on a compris, dit Rémus.

- Toi tu n'as aucun doute alors ? Tu es amoureux ? demanda Sirius à James.

- Définitivement amoureux, répondit celui-ci, et toi aussi tu l'es je vois comment tu la regarde.

- Tu m'espionnes ! s'offusqua Sirius.

- Non c'est juste que tu ne regardes quelle alors qu'il y a des canons qui te font les yeux doux à coté de toi.

- Quoi ? C'est qui les canons ?

- Demelza qui est en cinquième année, et aussi sa copine la blonde Julia je crois.

- Elles sont à Gryffondor ? demanda Sirius.

- Ouep, fit Peter.

- Je vois pas qui c'est, dit Sirius pensif, il était en train de fouiller sa mémoire pour retrouver l'image de ses deux canons qui apparemment lui faisait les yeux doux lorsqu'il était dans le coin.

- Tu vois ! Je te l'ai dit, t'es amoureux mec ! Tu n'as pas vu ces bombes c'est que Helena a totalement envahis ton esprit, tu ne te vois pas une minute avec une autre qu'elle, et inconsciemment tu ne vois même plus les autres, expliqua James qui savait tout à fait de quoi il parlait, je suis dans ton cas sauf que moi je vois les autres ! Même si elles n'arrivent pas à la cheville d'Evans.

- Qui n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Evans ? Demanda Amanda qui venait de rejoindre nos Maraudeurs dans la salle commune.

Sans hésitation et sans crainte James répondit du tac au tac à Amanda :

- Toutes les filles du collège.

- Hé bé ça c'est de la déclaration, dit Amanda l'air rêveuse. Elle était en train de regarder Peter et elle ajouta : dis moi Peter est-ce que tu as terminé le compte rendu de TP de cette semaine ?

- Heu… non, je croyais qu'on devait le faire ensemble, alors j'ai pas encore commencé, si tu veux on s'y mets maintenant ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu à faire ?

Sirius qui était assis face à Peter lui fit un clin d'œil et acquiesça de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était très bien entrepris comme approche.

- Heu.. Ok, je vais chercher mes cours.

Lorsque Amanda était en haut des escaliers, Sirius dit :

- L'occasion parfaite pour que tu lui propose d'aller à la soirée d'halloween avec toi !

- Tu crois ? demanda Peter qui était craintif.

- Mais oui ! Vous allez vous retrouvez tout les deux tout seuls pendant au moins une heure le temps que vous terminiez ce travail, et tu vas pouvoir lui demander comme ça sur le ton de la conversation, tu n'auras pas à la prendre à part alors qu'elle est avec toute sa horde d'amies ! C'est le moment parfait Peter je te l'assure ! dit Sirius d'un ton convaincant.

Mais le temps passé avec Amanda n'avait pas été fructueux. Peter n'avait pas réussi à lui demander. Pour lui il avait encore le temps de se rattraper le soirée n'était que dans trois jours. Sirius lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir profiter de ce temps passer avec elle !

- Si elle te file sous le nez tu l'auras cherché ! lui avait-il dit.

§§§§§

En ce mercredi soir, Helena rejoint Sirius à la table de Gryffondor pour manger :

- Oh mais dit moi ! Tu as grandi ou je rêve ? dit-elle ironiquement.

- Quoi ? fit Sirius subjugué par le ton de la belle brune.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu que je te trouve changé.

- S'il te plait Helena laisse moi t'expliquer avant de t'énerver.

- Je t'écoute, dit elle le visage décidé.

- Pas ici.

- Et pourquoi pas ? – son ton devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

- Parce que c'est personnel ce que j'ai à te dire ! répliqua Sirius, J'ai pas envie d'afficher ma vie à tout ceux qui sont en train de manger !

- Très bien.

Elle avait vraiment l'air énervé. Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers la table des Serpentard. Sirius fit de même et la rattrapa rapidement, il lui pris la main et l'emmena de force hors de la Grande Salle, il continua de marcher sans dire un mot. Elle était toujours énervé de son attitude et elle ne tarda pas à lui demander sur un ton désinvolte :

- Où est ce que tu m'amènes ?

- Quelque part où on sera tranquille pour discuter, répondit-il en lui tenant toujours très fermement la main pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame il dit le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était la première fois qu'Helena y mettait les pieds, la salle était vide, tout le monde était en train de manger. Elle pensait que leur route se terminer là mais elle s'aperçu que non lorsqu'il l'entraîna dans les escaliers pour arriver enfin dans le dortoir des « Garçons 6e année ». Sirius ferma la porte dernière eux une fois à l'intérieur, elle défit enfin sa main de la sienne, elle se positionna face à lui les bras croisé sur la poitrine et lui dit sur un ton déterminé :

- J'attends tes explications.

Sirius réfléchissait par où commencer. Il la regardait en cherchant ses mots, mais plus il la regardait moins il les trouvait. Elle embrouillait ses pensées elle était si magnifique face à lui même énervé elle resplendissait. Il se disait que ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi belle. Elle s'était maquillé les yeux avec plus de noir que d'habitude et ça lui plaisait, il continua de la fixer sans dire un mot.

- Dépêche toi ! dit-elle le ton un peu plus élevé.

Sirius reprit ses esprits, et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'on a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble récemment…

- Pas beaucoup de temps ? Tu rigoles là ! Je ne t'es pas vu depuis dimanche dernier ! On est mercredi !

- Oui je sais, excuse moi, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons ! C'est à cause de Peter, de Rémus aussi ! Ils avaient besoin de moi, et James n'était pas en état de les aider, il rêvait tout le temps de son Evans ! J'ai du le raisonné aussi ! Entre eux et les montagnes de devoirs que nous donnes tout les profs j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour toi je l'avoue et je lui désolé, mais je vais me rattraper !

- Dis moi quand est-ce que tu serais venu me voir si je ne l'avais pas fait ce soir ? dit-elle sur un ton de reproche, elle était toujours énervé.

Sirius n'en pouvait plus de la voir dans cet état là et il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa.

- Alors dis moi ? Tu serais venu quand ? Ah mais je suis bête ! On se serait vu demain pendant le cours de sortilège donc c'était réglé on se serait vu et ça t'aurai suffit !

- Non, ne dit pas ça. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, mais ils avaient besoin de moi, et ce sont mes amis, je ne peux pas les laisser tombé, dit Sirius d'une voix calme en se rapprochant de nouveau de sa jolie brune en colère.

- Donc tu fais passer tes amis avant moi !

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien, tu devrais pouvoir te mettre à ma place, ça a l'air d'être 'à la vie, à la mort' avec Lynn et Carol (ses deux amies) - il avait enfin réussi à l'approcher de plus près, il continua son récit d'une voix calme voyant qu'elle ne répliqua pas à sa dernière phrase et qu'elle avait l'air de se calmer – Je vais t'avouer quelque chose – il encercla la taille de la Serpentard avec ses bras – J'ai besoin de toi Helena. – il lui fit un doux baiser sur le front, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir pardonné, alors il lui fit ses yeux de chien battu – Ne me laisse pas tombé pour ça, je te promet que ça ne se reproduira plus, je n'imagine pas un instant ne plus pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras – il resserra son étreinte – ne plus pouvoir te faire des bisous dans le cou – il s'exécuta et lui fit les plus tendre baiser possible.

- Tu triches, dit-elle enfin avec un sourire.

Il la regarda en l'entendant et voyant son sourire, signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, il sourit à son tour et lui demanda :

- Tu trouves ?

Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du beau ténébreux.

- Oui, tu triches. C'est impossible de résister à tes baisers…

Et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter le baiser, ça leur avait manqué autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Elle l'attira consciemment vers le lit qui était derrière eux et continuèrent de se couvrir de baisers. Au bout d'un moment voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien pour ne pas qu'ils aillent plus loin, il commença à lui caresser la poitrine par dessus sa chemise blanche, très vite elle passa ses mains sous la chemise de Sirius pour sentir la peau du beau ténébreux sous ses mains délicates, et il s'empressa de faire de même. Il se mit alors à caresser ses seins par-dessus son soutien gorge en dentelle noir, sans pour autant arrêter un instant de s'embrasser. Voilà, c'était là le plus loin qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à maintenant. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin que de simple baiser. Dans Poudlard c'était dur de trouver un endroit qui était à la fois sur, pour que personne n'arrive à l'improviste, mais aussi un endroit confortable, comme c'était le cas ici. La journée de cours étant terminé et le couvre feu que dans deux heures ils allaient pouvoir être tranquille dans le dortoir tout les deux… C'est ce que se disait Sirius, qui était au dessus d'elle, toujours en train de lui caresser les seins avec pour seul obstacle le tissu de son soutien gorge. Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, même si il en avait une envie folle de lui faire l'amour là tout de suite. Il attendait qu'elle fasse un signe, ou quoi que ce soit qui voulait dire « tu peux aller un peu plus loin ». Le signe arriva plus vite qu'il n'eut espéré lorsqu'elle l'écarta d'elle et qu'elle se positionna à califourchon au dessus de lui pour pouvoir enlever complètement sa chemise. C'est à se moment là qu'elle sentit l'excitation de Sirius. Elle lui lança un regard coquin, et lui la regardait avec envie en lui caressant les hanches :

- Tu vois comment tu me rends fou, lui dit-il avec un sourire tout aussi coquin.

Elle rit. Elle allait pour enlever son soutien gorge, Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieur d'impatience, elle le remarqua et elle aimait beaucoup ça. Avant de se retrouver à demi nu devant lui, elle lui enleva sa chemise pour lui caresser son torse très bien sculpté.

- Tu fais quoi pour être aussi bien fait ? lui demanda-t-elle entre deux bisous sur sa poitrine (à lui).

Il lui répondit qu'il faisait des pompes et des abdos presque tout les jours, puis elle se redressa et fit glisser les bretelles de ses épaules, enleva complètement son soutient gorge et le jeta en douceur et en riant sur le visage de Sirius. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps les magnifiques seins d'Helena parce que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

- Merde ! dit Sirius

Il vit dans les yeux d'Helena qu'elle était elle aussi pris de cours et qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire ! Ils étaient pris sur le vif c'était clair, Sirius savait que c'était les trois autres maraudeurs, et qu'ils n'auraient donc pas de problèmes, mais une seule chose l'embettait, il ne voulait pas que ses amis voient Helena à demi nu ! Non c'était un des avantages à être avec une fille, il n'y a que vous qui a droit à cette superbe vue. Alors sans perdre une seule seconde il passa les bras autour de la taille d'Helena et l'attira vers lui. Ainsi ils ne verraient que son dos dénudé. Avant même de voir qui avait ouvert la porte Sirius cria :

- C'est occupé !

James et Peter venaient d'entrer dans le dortoir. Sirius devait sûrement être plus à l'aise qu'Helena qui ne les connaissait pas vraiment, mais le fait de sentir sa poitrine totalement dénudé sur son torse pour la première fois ne fit qu'accentuer son excitation et le troubla pas mal.

- Putain Patmol ! C'est mon lit ! s'écriat James.

- Ouais ça va je vais te le rendre ton lit, mais là j'aimerai bien que vous nous laissiez seuls encore un peu.

James sourit, fit un clin d'œil significatif à son ami et rebroussa chemin en attirant Peter avec lui qui était en train d'admirer Sirius. Il était en train de se dire qu'à partir de maintenant il l'écouterai tout ses conseils parce que manifestement il savait vraiment y faire avec les filles. Elle était parti de la Grande Salle en lui criant dessus et maintenant, vingt minutes après, elle était dans son lit « il est vraiment trop fort » pensa-t-il.

A nouveau seul elle se redressa, et Sirius pu à nouveau contempler sa poitrine avec envie. D'après lui l'interruption qui venait de se passer avait complètement brisé l'instant qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Et il comprendrait très bien qu'elle s'en aille maintenant, il avait déjà préparé tout un tas de phrase pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille du type « Tu ne peux pas me laisser après ça ! C'est trop cruel ! ». Toujours en train de contempler ses seins il ne faisait rien, il regardait juste, et elle le regardait aussi. Elle se leva du lit, Sirius allait sortir la phrase choque mais il n'en fit rien lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne se rhabilla pas. Elle sortit sa baguette magique en s'approchant de la porte de la chambre. Elle jeta un sort pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse rentré, Sirius était complètement surpris par son initiative ! Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Elle fit demi tour vers lui et lui dit :

- Alors c'est lequel ton lit ?

Merlin qu'elle est parfaite cette fille ! se dit Sirius. Elle aussi savait que c'était rare les moments où ils étaient dans un endroit tranquille et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profité même malgré cette petite interruption. Ils en profitèrent donc, et ils ne réussirent pas à s'arrêter ils étaient tout les deux emportés par l'ivresse et ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Ca n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Samantha pendant l'été, c'était tellement différent qu'il en était troublé, mais il avait beaucoup aimé, et elle aussi. Voyant que ce n'était pas la première fois de la jeune fille il ne pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux de celui qui avait eu ce privilège…

§§§§§

Ne souhaitant pas retourner dans son dortoir tant que Sirius y serait, James passa la soirée dans la salle commune calé dans un bon fauteuil autour du feu, en compagnie de Peter. Rémus lui était parti à la bibliothèque pour réviser la métamorphose soit disant, mais James n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'April passait beaucoup de son temps à la bibliothèque (elle est pas à Serdaigle pour rien lol). Quelques instant avant la fin du couvre feu, Evans fit son apparition dans la salle commune toute seule chargé de bouquin qui venait manifestement de la bibliothèque. James la remarqua aussitôt.

- Salut Evans, fit-il avait un grand sourire.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle d'un ton las.

Elle ne lui prêta plus attention et s'installa sur une table, et ouvrit un des gros livres qu'elle venait d'apporter. James se leva et s'installa face à elle.

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, elles n'ont pas Histoire de la Magie, et j'ai un devoir à rendre pour vendredi, répondit-t-elle poliment avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

- Tu viens de la bibliothèque ?

Elle leva la tête de son livre :

- C'est un interrogatoire ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Non pas du tout, je voulais juste savoir si tu y avais vu Rémus là bas, répondit innocemment James.

- Oui, il y étais, avec une Serdaigle il me semble.

- Ah oui c'est April, ils s'entendent vraiment très bien tout les deux, je pense qu'il va lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui.

- Ils étaient mignons tout les deux, dit-elle. Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai ce gros bouquin à lire pour mon devoir.

James fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie de sa phrase, c'était tellement rare les moments où ils étaient tout les deux en train de discuter.

- Ah tiens en parlant de bal… tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

Ca y est elle avait compris où il voulait en venir. Elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, c'était d'une évidence ! Il ne lui avait pas encore proposé, elle aurait du sentir qu'il le ferait bientôt.

- Oui, on m'a déjà proposé, dit-elle.

- Oh ok… fit-il la mine déçu, mais est-ce qu'au moins tu pourras m'accorder une danse ?

Il fallait qu'elle l'avoue il était vraiment craquant à cet instant là, et elle lui répondit sans vraiment réfléchir :

- Heu… si tu veux…

- C'est vrai ? Merci ! fit-il la mine complètement réjouis à présent.

Elle se mordit la langue ! Comment avait-elle pu lui dire oui ? Si faut même son cavalier ne serait pas d'accord… Enfin ce n'était qu'une danse fallait arrêter aussi ! Même si pour James c'était une consécration. Elle commença à prendre peur lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sonore sur la joue et lorsqu'il monta les marches en courant gaiement pour retourner à son dortoir. Une fois en haut des marches il redescendit aussitôt se rappelant que le dortoir était occupé. Il se réinstalla alors avec Peter qui était en train de lire Quidditch magazine, et ne cessait de regarder Lily avec un immense sourire qui lui donner vraiment un air bête. Elle le remarqua et se gifla mentalement « Putain, tu l'as rendu sénile, qu'est ce que t'as fait ! Il va encore moins te lâcher après ça ! » lui disait sa conscience.

Elle allait pour remballer ses affaires ne supportant plus le sourire de James devant elle, lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et laissa entrer Amanda qui était rayonnante.

- Lily ! cria-t-elle euphorique.

Elle ne s'aperçu même pas que Peter était un peu plus loin. Lily étonné de voir son amie aussi heureuse lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

- Joachim Glover vient de me proposer d'aller à la soirée avec luiiiiii !

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ! répliqua la rousse, qui essayait de cacher qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout de qui elle voulait parler, elle irait se renseigner dès le lendemain sur son compte, car elle était très protectrice envers Amanda. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'expérience en ce qui concerne les garçons, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se face prendre pour une idiote par un simple connard.

Peter s'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil pour ne pas qu'elle le voye, il avait la mine déconfite, et pria pour que Sirius libère la chambre pour qu'il puisse aller se morfondre tranquillement dans son lit. « Il avait raison… Elle m'est passé sous le nez… »

* * *

**A suivre !**

**Une ptite review ? ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Zazo, SusyBones, Tashiya, Arie-Evans, web-spider, et CapUu pour vos review ! **

**Et voici le premier chapitre poster en direct de Québec :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

- April ! cria Rémus.

Il était dans le hall devant la Grande Salle, une foule d'élève les séparés et il fallait à tout prix qu'il la voit, qu'il lui parle. Il était un peu stressé mais s'il le faisait pas, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, déjà qu'il s'y prenait au dernier moment il ne voulait pas que l'histoire de Peter se répète… Il essayait de se frayer un chemin mais tout le monde était agglutiné devant le panneau d'affichage et les conversations allaient bon trains c'était dur de se faire entendre…

- April !

Elle l'entendit cette fois-ci et se retourna pour voir qui l'appeler. Rémus lui faisait de grand geste pour qu'elle le voit, elle sourit.

- Il faut que je te parle ! lui cria-t-il toujours en train de passer cette immense obstacle d'élève se faisant bousculé de part et d'autre.

April qui était avec Guillemette lui dit quelque chose que Rémus ne pu entendre, mais une minute plus tard son amie était partie. Une fois sorti de cette marée humaine, il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit instantanément.

- Heu… ça te dit qu'on aille faire un petit tour dehors, on sera plus tranquille… Enfin je veux dire qu'il n'y aura pas tout ce monde.

- D'accord ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Et ils sortirent du château où un calme sans égal régner. La nuit était presque tombé complètement, et une lune presque complète brillait paisiblement. Aussitôt qu'ils étaient sorti, c'était la première chose qu'ils avaient remarqué. April fit une grimace.

- Tu as sûrement vu quel jour elle tombé ce mois ci.

Elle acquiesça :

- Le lendemain d'halloween…

- Donc je me disais que comme on ne serait pas vraiment en état de faire la fête, on pourrait passé la soirée tout les deux, comme ça on n'aura pas à inventer des excuses bidons à nos cavaliers pour ne pas aller sur la piste de danse…

- Oh… c'est donc uniquement parce qu'on aura pas à se mentir que tu m'invites… fit-elle un peu déçue, et il le remarqua, il se rattrapa aussitôt.

- Non, non pas du tout ! C'est que en fait…

Il s'asseya sur les marches qui ornent l'entrée principal du château, il commençait à être un peu mal à l'aise, ils avaient beaucoup discutés tout les deux, mais toujours de sujets superficiels où au contraire de sujets très grave liés à leur différence, jamais ils n'avaient abordé ensemble ce qu'il allait lui dire maintenant, son estomac se noua, il commença à faire craquer ses doigts en réfléchissant à comment lui dire… Elle vit qu'il était en train de réfléchir et s'asseya à ses côté, et il reprit en fixant ses mains :

- C'est que en fait, heu… - il prit une profonde inspiration, et continua sur un ton assurer - et bien j'ai jamais invité de filles pour une soirée. D'habitude j'y vais seul, je cherche même pas une cavalière, j'ai pas envie de m'attacher à quelqu'un qui me prendra pour un monstre lorsque je lui avouerai ce que je suis vraiment.

- Pas tout le monde est comme ça, fit-elle remarquer, regarde Sirius, James et Peter, ils ne te prennent pas pour un monstre.

- C'est pas pareil, eux ce sont des personnes exceptionnels, je crois pas qu'il y ait sur cette planète des personnes aussi bien, je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de les avoir rencontré.

- Donc tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille ? s'inquiéta April.

- Si, ça m'est arrivé, mais je ne restais jamais plus de quelques jours avec, je ne veux pas m'attacher comme je t'es dit, et je ne veux pas qu'elles s'attachent à moi !

- …

- Mais avec toi c'est différent…

- C'est différent parce qu'on est pareil, dit-elle sur la défensive, tu peux y aller tout seul à cette soirée j'ai pas envie d'être l'issue de secours !

Elle se leva rapidement et retourna à l'intérieur du château, des larmes commençaient à remplir ses jolies yeux.

- Attend ! April ! Non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! lui cria Rémus, mais trop tard elle était déjà à l'intérieur et il y avait toujours autant d'élève dans le hall. Rémus se leva pour la rattraper, une fois entré, il ne réussit pas à la trouver parmi tout ce monde. Il était déçu lui aussi. Déçu de lui-même. Il aurait du commencer par lui dire qu'il l'aimait… « Je déteste quand Sirius a raison » se dit-il énervé.

§§§§§§§§§

La veille d'halloween dans la salle commune de Gryffondor :

- J'y vais pas.

- Moi non plus.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fou les mecs ! Et notre super trouvaille pour cette année ! s'écria James

- Aller merde, juste pour une histoire de fille ! Peter tu peux en trouver une autre, et toi Rémus tu pourras te rattraper demain quand tu seras tranquille avec elle à l'infirmerie, dit Sirius.

Les deux haussèrent les épaules.

- Elle fait tout pour pas que je la trouve. Elle a une cape d'invisibilité ou quoi !

- Elle fait tout pour me rendre jaloux, elle fait que de me regarder quand elle discute de son Cher Joachim ! Pourquoi vous vous avez pas de problèmes avec les filles… souffla Peter.

James et Sirius se regardèrent surpris :

- Alors là tu as tout faux, dit James, je n'ai pas réussi à inviter Evans pour la n-ième fois et-

- Ouais mais elle va t'accorder une danse !

- Et moi à cause de vous je passe moins de temps avec Helena que je pourrais, et heureusement que je suis un bon orateur sinon vous l'auriez vu me jeter un sort à la place de son soutien gorge !

- On te demande rien Sirius, va la voir, et je comprends tout à fait que tu préfères sa compagnie à la notre… dit Rémus pour eux trois.

- Non, je peux pas vous laissez tombé vu dans quel état vous êtes moralement ! Je lui ai expliqué la situation-

- Tu lui as parlé d'Evans ?

- Tu lui as parlé d'April ?

- Tu lui as parlé d'Amanda ?

Demandèrent James, Rémus et Peter en même temps.

- Non, je lui ai juste dit que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous remettre les pieds sur terre ! Sinon vous ne feriez que des conneries à rêvassé tout le temps d'elles ! Avouez que si j'avais pas été là personne n'aurai su que les leçons de transplanage commence samedi prochain.

- Quoi ? On a des leçons de transplanage ? demanda James

- Qu'est ce que je disais… dit Sirius en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- C'est pour ça que yavais tout ce monde dans le hall, dit Rémus.

- Ouais, et yavais aussi les dates des prochaines sortie à Pré-au-Lard, compléta Sirius en fixant Peter du regard comme pour lui dire « ce coup ci tu la loupes pas ton Amanda » il comprit le message et lui répondit :

- Ouais moi je veux bien ! Mais si elle sort avec ce Joachim ça va pas être possible !

§§§§§§§§

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Rémus se leva très tôt. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué comparé à la dernière pleine lune, mais il se précipita à l'infirmerie, il savait qu'elle allait s'y rendre aussi et il ne voulait pas louper sa dernière chance de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et qu'ils puissent ensuite passer la soirée ensemble. Madame Pomfresh l'accueilla de bon cœur comme toujours, et l'installa dans un lit et parti lui préparer un remontant.

Une heure plus tard, April rentra à son tour dans l'infirmerie :

- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh – Elle s'arrêta et vit Rémus - je ne reste pas, je voudrais juste que vous me donniez quelque chose pour que je puisse passer la soirée d'halloween presque comme tout les autres… sans être trop fatigué…

- Mais bien sur, mon enfant, je vous apporte ça tout de suite, mais ça ne fait pas des miracles il y aura tout de même un peu de fatigue…

L'infirmière s'éclipsa rapidement dans son bureau. Rémus la regardait avec intensité pour qu'elle le regarde aussi, mais rien à faire elle fixait la porte du bureau de l'infirmière et l'ignorait royalement.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle fit comme si personne n'avait parlé. Elle l'ignora de plus belle.

- April…

Rien à faire elle avait l'air déterminé. Alors sans perdre une seconde de plus il se leva de son lit et se mit devant elle de manière à ce qu'elle soit obligé de voir qu'il était là. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Rémus ne savait plus trop quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il se 'disputait' avec elle, enfin d'un côté ça le rassurer parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle l'appréciait plus qu'un simple ami si elle ne voulait pas être seulement 'l'issu de secours' comme elle avait dit. Mais il fallait qu'elle l'écoute pour que tout s'arrange et c'était mal parti…

- Ecoute moi April… L'autre jour j'aurai du commencer par te dire que… - a nouveau son esprit s'embrouilla, c'était la première fois qu'il disait ce genre de chose à une fille, il prit une grande respiration et continua, alors qu'elle regardait toujours ailleurs – te dire que depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu tu m'as tapé dans l'œil. J'essayais de penser à toi le moins possible pour pas souffrir de ne rien vivre avec toi parce que je ne savais pas encore que toi aussi… - Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda enfin, d'un regard qui voulait un peu plus d'explication, il lui fit un sourire et continua – Comme tu peux le constater je suis pas fort pour les déclarations, tout simplement parce que c'est la première fois que j'en fait une, et je suis pas du tout à l'aise là…

Elle sourit enfin, c'était impossible de ne pas fondre devant une telle déclaration d'un mec aussi charmant qu'un Rémus tout timide qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Le sourire qu'elle fit lui donna une bouffé de bonheur à Lupin qui n'espérait plus. Il lui prit doucement la main et lui dit en la regardant intensément dans les yeux :

- Tu veux bien venir à la soirée d'halloween avec moi ?

- On m'a déjà proposé, dit-elle avec un demi sourire embarrassé.

Le visage de Rémus se décomposa, l'espoir était tellement grand deux seconde avant que ça lui avait mis le moral à zéro en moins de deux. Elle le vit, alors qu'il était en train de retirer sa main de la sienne mais elle reteint sa main fermement, et elle s'empressa de rajouter :

- Sourie Rémus ! C'était une blague !

La sensation bizarre qui s'était emparé de lui s'envola aussitôt et fut très rassurer, il retrouva le sourire, elle lui avait complètement pardonné, il était heureux sa main dans la sienne…

- Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné, dit-il d'un ton assurer avec un sourire charmeur qu'il avait vu tant de fois sur les lèvres de Sirius et James, tu es vraiment très belle… Yen a plus d'un qui voudrait être à ma place.

Elle allait pour répondre lorsque Madame Pomfresh les interrompit :

- Voilà votre antidote Miss, ne faites pas trop d'effort tout de même pendant la journée vous serez que plus en forme ce soir.

Elle but la potion et la remercia, elle allait pour partir :

- Attends moi ! dit-il à l'adresse d'April puis il se tourna vers l'infirmière, je me sens beaucoup mieux je vous promet de revenir si je me sens mal.

Et sans perdre un instant il rejoingna April devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Ca te dit qu'on passe la journée ensemble ? demanda-t-il le regard plein d'espoir.

- Heu… non je peux pas désolé, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et je préfère m'avancer tant que je tiens encore sur mes jambes… tu vois ce que je veux dire… dit-elle un peu gêner, mais on passe la soirée ensemble, et sûrement toute la journée de demain aussi…

- Oui tu as raison, et moi aussi j'ai des devoirs à faire je vais en profiter.

- A ce soir alors…

Et il la regarda s'éloigné en direction de la salle commune de Serdaigle, il avait hâte d'être à ce soir…

§§§§§§

La soirée allait bon train dans la Grande Salle. Comme prévu April et Rémus commençait à être très fatigué, ils restaient tout les deux mains dans la mains à leur table à discuter de tout et de rien, juste heureux d'être ensemble. Sirius et Helena étaient à la même table qu'eux et passaient plus de temps à s'embrasser qu'à discuter. Et pour cause ils ne s'étaient pas vu beaucoup encore ces derniers temps, mais elle comprenait, elle voyait comment se comportaient ses amis à l'approche du bal, tous désespéré de ne pas être avec celle qu'ils aimaient… Enfin c'était de l'histoire ancienne pour Rémus. Alors dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps ensemble ils ne faisaient que de se peloter et de s'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, ou plus… si ils étaient tranquille dans un dortoir par exemple…

James était en train de regarder Evans une table plus loin au bras d'Amos Diggory le beau gosse de septième année de Poufsouffle capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch. Il avait la mine déconfite, elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard pour le moment et la soirée avait débuté il y a plus d'une heure maintenant. Severus Rogue passa devant James sans dire un mot mais avec un sourire vicieux qui voulait dire « Bien fait pour toi si elle est avec un autre », il ne cherchait pas les embrouilles généralement elles venaient à lui toutes seules, enfin c'était surtout Sirius et James qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, et de voir James triste parce que pour une fois il n'avait pas ce qu'il désirait le mettait en joie et il n'arriva pas à la dissimuler lorsqu'il était passé devant lui.

- Ta gueule Servilo, cracha James.

Il ne répondit rien mais son sourire s'intensifia, ce qui agaça au plus haut point James qui lui jeta un sort informulé. Severus était maintenant couvert de poils dru sur tout le corps.

- Bien joué Cornedrue, dit Sirius qui venait de décoller sa bouche de celle de sa belle.

- Je crois que c'est le maléfice du saucisson qu'il apprécie le moins, dit Helena blottit contre Sirius qui fut étonné de ces paroles.

- Tu lui as déjà jeté des sorts ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Plus d'un ! Je crois que ça doit être physique je peux pas me le voir ou c'est peut-être parce que j'aime pas son regard pervers quand il me mate…

- Quoiiiiiii ? s'écriat Sirius, cet enfoiré te reluque ?

Il allait pour sortir sa baguette lorsqu'elle lui reteint la main.

- C'est pas la peine, je lui ai déjà fait payer, dit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément pour lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Servilo regardant ses formes, et cela marcha très bien. Cinq minutes plus tard Sirius détacha ses lèvres de celles de sa belle et dit à James et Rémus :

- C'est bon les mecs j'ai trouvé où on va le mettre… dit-il la voix pleine de vengeance… Helena, ce soir tu dors avec moi !

- Quoi ? dirent Rémus, James, et Helena en même temps, April elle interrogea Rémus du regard.

- Ben ouais, je vais pas la laisser là bas alors qu'on aura mit notre farce à exécution ! – Rémus et James le regardaient d'un air significatif et il leur répondit – N'ayez pas peur, c'est pas notre trip de faire ça avec du monde autour…

- Vas-y, raconte leur tout ce qu'on fait tant que t'y es ! dit-elle un peu surprise et gêner.

- Si tu savais j'ai envie de raconter à tout le monde comment tu me rends heureux - lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille, elle sourit, il était vraiment trop craquant et il ajouta plus bas pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre - et combien t'es doué au lit…

Ce qui lui valu une tape gentille sur la tête, et un baiser rempli d'envie.

Rémus et April continuèrent leur soirée dans la salle commune de Serdaigle qui était complètement vide, ils étaient autant épuiser l'un que l'autre, ils s'étaient blottis sur un canapé devant la cheminé. Ils étaient tout les deux silencieux, Rémus lui caressait les cheveux, puis lorsqu'il allait pour l'embrasser enfin, il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de dormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, une fois emmitouflé dans ses draps elle se réveilla et elle le remercia de son attention en l'embrassant tendrement. Puis il retourna dans la Grande Salle voir les autres avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

§§§§§§§

James décida enfin d'aller proposer à Evans de danser. Il se leva d'un pas assurer et se pencha vers elle, alors que Diggory venait de partir vers le bar, elle était en train de discuter avec Erika et Gabrielle.

- M'accorderai tu cette danse ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle lui fit un sourire :

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Et se leva à son tour. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste. Alors que comme par hasard un slow débutait James passa ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de James. Elle était vraiment plus petite que lui, il la dépassait d'une tête mais cela ne le déranger pas le moins du monde, elle passait que mieux au creux de ses bras. Il ne dansait pas mal contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle se surpris même à poser sa tête sur son épaule pendant la danse. James était aux anges, il lui caressait le dos tendrement et elle ne disait rien, il pu a loisir sentir l'odeur vanille de ses beaux cheveux roux. Il ne tenta même pas de l'embrasser, il savait qu'elle était avec Diggory pour la soirée et que ça allait sûrement finir en bagarre si il le faisait et Lily n'apprécierait sûrement pas du tout ! (pas si bête le petit Jamesie !). Alors que la chanson s'était achevé, elle se détacha de lui et lui fit un sourire.

- Merci pour la danse, lui dit elle.

- C'est à moi de te remercier.

Elle allait pour retourner à sa table lorsque il la reteint par le bras :

- C'est qu'un coureur de jupon ! Il te mérite pas. Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? demanda James (finalement un peu bête qd même)

Elle se retourna et retrouva son air las qu'elle arborait quasiment tout le temps qu'elle discutait avec James, ou plutôt à chaque fois qu'il ne lui lâchait pas la grappe.

- De la maturité, dit-elle sur un ton dur et elle s'en alla vers Amos.

§§§§§§§

Peter était parti après manger, il n'avait plus trop le goût à la fête, alors il était retourné dans la salle commune, en espérant qu'Amanda y retourne toute seule… Et qu'il puisse lui parler… enfin si il y arriverait…

En rentrant après la soirée Sirius, Helena, James et Rémus avaient surpris Peter en train d'embrasser langoureusement une cinquième année de Gryffondor : Alyne Mitchell, confortablement installé dans un canapé. Ils furent tous très surpris de le retrouver dans une telle posture ! Sirius toussa fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus tout seul :

- Vous êtes déjà de retour ? demanda Peter.

- On est presque les derniers à avoir quitter la soirée… railla Sirius.

- Je vais aller me coucher, dit Alyne en embrassant encore une fois Peter pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Une fois dans le dortoir Peter demanda :

- Des échos de l'épouventard ?

- Non pas encore, dit James.

- C'était qui la fille ? demanda Sirius

- Je vois que tu as vite oublié Amanda, dit Rémus.

- Elle s'appelle Alyne, elle est arrivé dans la salle commune en pleure, elle s'est littéralement jeter sur moi pour que je la console, apparemment j'ai réussi, dit-il fièrement.

Chacun se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans ses couvertures, Helena était allé se changer dans la salle de bain, Sirius lui avait prêté un tee shirt et un caleçon pour qu'elle puisse dormir confortablement. Une fois prête elle se glissa a son tour dans le lit de Sirius qui était tout sourire, il était vraiment heureux de passer une nuit complète avec elle. Elle se cala bien contre lui et elle passa ses mains sous le tee shirt du beau ténébreux, elle le regarda d'un air malicieux et lui dit tout doucement :

- Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à être sage…

Sirius souri de plus belle, cette fille ne cesserait de l'impressionner. Elle était vraiment parfaite ! Et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

- Hey ! On avait dit pas de ça ! s'écria James.

Ils stoppèrent leur baiser et se contemplèrent mutuellement en souriant. Ils étaient bien là, l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes s'emmêlant les unes aux autres… Puis ils s'endormirent en sentant le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.

§§§§§§

Les vacances de Noël était déjà arrivé, et les temps furent assez compliqué pour nos Maraudeurs. Peter et Amanda se fusillaient du regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et ne s'adresser même plus la parole pendant leurs cours de Sortilège. Joachim l'avait invité à la soirée mais ils n'étaient pas sorti ensemble au plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille. Peter lui était sorti deux semaines avec Alyne mais elle l'avait vite laissé tombé, car il ne faisait que de lui parler d'Amanda… (pas très fûtfûte !) James était toujours en admiration devant chacun des mouvements d'Evans, et essayer toujours de lui faire comprendre que Diggory était qu'un sale con et qu'elle perdait au change, Rémus quant à lui filer le parfait amour avec April, et demander sans cesse des conseils à Sirius pour faire évoluer un peu leur situation (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…) sans pour autant la brusqué. Et du côté de Sirius ça n'allait pas trop mal, encore une fois avec les histoires de cœurs des autres Maraudeurs il essayait de les aider, il n'aimait pas les voir triste en train de regarder de loin La fille… Du coup, il ne voyait plus autant Helena, qui ne disait trop rien car Sirius arrivait toujours à ce qu'ils se voient au moins une bonne demi heure par jours dans un endroit très discret du château qu'il avait repéré grâce à la carte du Maraudeur.

L'épouventard qu'ils avaient mis dans les cachots de Serpentard fit beaucoup parler de lui. Et oui, ils avaient réussi à l'ensorceler pour que le contre sort ne fonctionne qu'a partir de minuit (ils sont vraiment trop fort ces maraudeurs), ce fut la panique dans les cachots, lorsque les récits étaient arrivé aux oreilles d'Helena elle avait été contente de ne pas y avoir mis les pieds de la nuit !

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils partirent en vacances chacun de leurs côté (enfin sauf Sirius et James bien sur). Ces deux là qui d'ailleurs eurent une très mauvaise surprise à leur retour au Manoir Potter… La mère de James était en pleure sur un des sofa du living room, on aurait dit que ça fait des jours entiers qu'elle n'avait cessé de pleurer son teint était blanc, et à cette vue le cœur de James se serra incroyablement.

- Maman ! Mais qui se passe ? dit James en s'approchant pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras, Sirius était à côté un peu gêner de la situation.

- Henry… Henry… Mon Henry, pleurait Mrs Potter.

- Où est papa ?

- Oh merlin pourquoi Mon Henry ? Comment je vais faire !

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Papa ? demanda James qui cherchait à savoir pourquoi sa mère était dans un tel état, une pensée lui vient à l'esprit mais il la chassa aussitôt, non ça ne pouvait pas être sa… son père n'était qu'un homme d'affaire ! Même pas un Auror, son travail n'impliquait aucun risque…

- Tu devrais lire sa James, dit Sirius l'air triste en tendant une lettre qui était sur la table.

James prit la lettre et la lut aussitôt son visage se décomposa. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de James pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Mrs Potter était toujours dans tout ses états sur le sofa. Les larmes montèrent très vite aux yeux de James, et Sirius le pris dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler un tant soit peu, même si il savait très bien que c'était peine perdu. On ne peut pas être consoler de la perte d'un être si proche de nous.

C'est dans le désarroi le plus total que les vacances de Noël commencèrent pour James et Sirius. Ils avaient emmené Mrs Potter à Ste Mangouste parce qu'elle n'arrivait manifestement pas à surmonter l'épreuve, elle ne mangeait plus, elle ne dormait plus, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que de pleurer et de se lamenter, en s'excusant tout de même auprès de son fils moult et moult fois de son attitude mais elle n'arrivait pas c'était trop dur pour elle.

Le père de James avait été victime d'un attenta à son travail. Une marque symbolisant une tête de mort et un serpent avait été retrouvé flottant au dessus du lieu du sinistre. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que c'était mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Il y avait une rumeur qui disait qu'un groupe de mage noir s'étaient baptisé les « Mangemorts ». C'est tout ce qu'ils savaient…

Toute cette histoire mit du plomb dans la tête de James. Sirius essayait de le faire rire un peu, mais rien à faire il avait l'air de ne plus s'intéressé à quoi que se soit. Quand il n'avait plus rien à faire, il restait accoudé à la fenêtre pensif, et cela pouvait durer plusieurs heures. Sirius ne voulait pas le brusqué c'était une véritable épreuve éprouvante qui était en train de traverser la vie de James. Son père venait de mourir, sa mère était à Ste Mangouste parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'elle-même encore sous le choc. Mais une semaine complète était déjà passé et l'état de la mère de James ne s'était pas amélioré. Ils allaient lui rendre visite tout les jours. James n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre. Il était devenu étrangement fort. Pour lui toute la peine qu'exprimait sa mère suffisait pour eux deux, il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne devait plus pleurer. Il se disait que si sa mère le voyait dans un triste état lui aussi elle prendrait encore plus de temps pour se rétablir. Et il avait eu raison, s'efforçant toujours à se montrer souriant face à sa mère, son état s'était amélioré au cours de la deuxième semaine de vacance. Elle avait l'air presque comme avant, et cela mit du baume au cœur de James et de Sirius également.

Si bien que ce soir là, James prit l'initiative de sortir ! Sirius était content de voir son ami revigoré, après presque deux semaines très dur.

- C'est moi qui invite mon petit Patmol ! Où tu veux aller?

Et ils allèrent dans un pub très branché de la ville de Londres. Où ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que des jolies créatures ne leurs fassent les yeux doux de manière assez explicite… Sirius dû à plusieurs reprise refusé les avances de ces jolies jeunes femme, James ne lui fit aucun commentaire même si à ses yeux elles étaient dix fois plus belle qu'Helena, il savait très bien que Sirius était vraiment amoureux d'elle, même s'il ne lui avait pas encore dit… Notre brun à lunette s'en donna à cœur joie avec toutes ces jolies filles qui lui tournait autour, et paya un verre à une jolie petite blonde aux yeux verts… Le verre à peine terminé la jeune fille et James étaient déjà en train de se rouler de majestueux patins :

- Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? demanda la jeune fille tout contre les lèvres de James.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre Sirius lui demanda si elle était américaine ce qui fit beaucoup rire James, cependant la fille l'était ! James s'empressa d'accepté son invitation.

- Saccage pas le manoir ! A demain !

furent les dernière recommandations de James envers son ami. Sirius était vraiment content pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa mère pendant plus de 2h de suite. Et avec cette petite américaine, il n'allait pas y penser avant la fin de la nuit…

Il n'était pas très tard, juste onze heure, lorsque Sirius franchit les portes du manoir Potter. Comme la demeure était entièrement à lui pour la fin de la nuit il décida d'inviter Helena. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette, et se mit à genoux devant la cheminé du salon.

- Salut ma brune préféré !

Helena sursauta elle était accoudé à son bureau en train de lire un parchemin de cours. Une fois qu'elle s'aperçut que c'était Sirius elle fit un grand sourire :

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- C'est pour mieux te réconforter mon enfant…

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Tu as de la chance que je n'étais pas encore couché, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à sa tête qui sortait de la cheminée.

- Tu crois que tes parents diraient quelque chose si je te kidnappais pour la nuit… dit Sirius dans un sourire coquin.

- Mon père est en voyage et ma mère pars au travail tôt le matin… Je pense qu'ils ne se rendront compte de rien… répliqua-t-elle, je te rejoins tout de suite, laisse moi juste le temps de me refaire une beauté.

- Tu es déjà magnifique comme ça…

- Arrête ton char, tu vois bien que ce jogging est totalement hideux !

Il regarda un peu mieux et se rendit effectivement compte qu'il était tout à fait affreux.

- Peut importe ce que tu portes, tu ne les aura plus sur le dos très longtemps, dit-il avec du désir plein les yeux, et il quitta la cheminé. Cinq minute plus tard, elle était chez James. Et ce fut pour eux la plus belle nuit qu'ils eurent passé ensemble jusqu'à maintenant…

* * *

**A suivre !  
Une ptit review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à Zazo, web-spider, smily, et Mam'Zelle Zizanie pour leur review **

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents, et il est surtout centré sur James et Sirius... Vous en faites pas, notre bon vieux Rémus et Peter reviendront vite dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de laissez un petit commentaire c'est très encourageant pour l'auteur (moi en loccurence!) Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient au 7e étage devant le mur pour accéder à la salle sur demande, Sirius commença à passer une première fois devant en pensant à ce qu'il voulait faire apparaître, généralement il y avait magnifique lit deux places tout ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable pour faire des galipettes, mais avant qu'il n'entame le deuxième passage devant le mur Helena s'y adossa et dit d'un ton las :

- J'en ai marre Sirius.

Il s'arrêta de marcher essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là, il ne trouva pas, alors il lui demanda :

- De quoi ?

- Entre nous c'est devenu uniquement une histoire de sexe !

- …

Sirius ne disait rien, il restait là, incompris, alors elle continua avec un ton plein de reproche.

- Je t'ai déjà fait la remarque il y a quelques mois en espérant que tu fasses quelque chose pour que ça change et que nous deux ça évoluerai, mais non au lieu de ça on se voit encore moins, et quand c'est le cas on ne parle plus, tu tires ton coup et puis on se voit la prochaine fois pour remettre ça…

Sirius savait qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, mais il trouva ses mots vraiment trop crus « tu tires ton coup… » non avec elle ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait les choses, même si c'est vrai qu'ils se voyaient de moins en moins. James était vraiment dans un sale état, et Sirius était le seul qui pouvait vraiment l'aider. Il était perdu dans sa réflexion, alors elle continua son laïus :

- …je sais que tes amis on besoin de toi, mais tu me mets beaucoup trop au second plan, on dirait que pour toi je ne compte pas – Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ajouta aussi vite – ou plutôt que tes amis comptent beaucoup plus que moi à tes yeux…- cette fois-ci il la coupa.

- C'est faux !

- Ah oui ? Et comment je pourrais le savoir ?

Il réfléchissait, il l'aimait c'était évident, mais elle avait raison et ça l'énervait, il n'avait aucun argument en sa faveur.

- On dirait que pour toi nous deux c'est acquis, alors je ne sers plus que pour te satisfaire et tu peux t'occuper tout ton temps de tes amis.

- Je t'ai expliqué, James est dans une très mauvaise passe…

- Et alors ? JE M'ENFOU ! IL A REMUS ET PETER AUSSI ! IL N'EST PAS TOUT SEUL ! – elle était complètement sur les nerfs à présent.

- Baisse d'un ton tu veux … dit-il en parcourant le couloir des yeux au cas où quelqu'un serait en train de venir.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Sirius ! le menaça-t-elle.

- Peter et Rémus ne sont que des amis pour lui, alors que moi je suis comme son frère. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'aider en ce moment, je suis le seul qu'il écoute, il est en train de se laisser aller complètement, si je ne fais rien, il va rater son année et peut être même qu'il se fera renvoyer à force de sécher les cours… expliqua vainement Sirius, il était désépéré il avait rien pour la contre dire réellement.

- Et bien retourne donc t'occuper de ton cher James, peut-être même que tu devrais t'accoupler avec lui comme ça tu n'aurais plus aucun problème niveau relationnel puisque tu passes tout ton temps avec lui !

Ses paroles lui firent comme l'effet d'un poignard en plein coeur, c'était le signe que c'était fini, il ne pouvait rien lui promettre pour que ça change James était vraiment trop mal il ne fallait pas le laisser tombé pendant une telle épreuve, l'état de sa mère avait empiré depuis la rentrée scolaire. Le fait de voir son fils tous les jours l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux, mais maintenant qu'elle était toute seule à Ste Mangouste elle avait rechuté.

Helena tourna les talons pour partir, et la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire pour ne pas qu'elle parte, pour ne pas que leur relation se finissent comme ça, fut :

- Me laisse pas Helena… Je… Je…

Elle lui fit face et lui dit toujours énervé :

- C'est trop tard Sirius.

Et elle s'en alla, sans se retourner. Sirius la regarda partir, il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, elle était vraiment trop belle. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision il s'effondra sur le sol adossé au mur et se pris le visage dans ses mains. Avait-il fait le bon choix en favorisant son ami à elle ? Vu la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant tout portait à croire que non… Mais il n'était pas dupe, même si elle avait été sa première relation sérieuse, il savait en observant ses camarades du collège que les amourettes à 16 ans ne duraient pas. Seulement pour lui ce n'était pas une amourette… C'était et c'est de l'amour… Mais il ne lui avait pas dit… Comment dire « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un alors que personne ne vous l'a jamais dit dans votre vie ? Pendant les 4 mois de leur relation il s'était dit que ce n'était pas indispensable de lui dire du moment qu'il arrivait à lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, et il pensait avoir réussi… il pensait aussi qu'Helena comprendrait pourquoi il ne lui disait pas les trois mots magiques…

« Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre ? Je ne lui ai rien raconté de cette partie ma vie… » se disait-il, toujours la tête entre ses mains assis à même le sol. Il y resta encore une bonne demi-heure à réfléchir. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait trop idéalisé sa relation et que d'une manière ou d'une autre sa serai bien terminé un jour, alors que son amitié avec James c'était pour la vie, c'était une des rares choses dont il était sur. Alors il se leva et se mit en route vers la Tour de Gryffondor en se disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix… et qu'il essayerait de la reconquérir lorsque James sera remit sur pieds, pour qu'il puisse lui consacrer absolument tout son temps et qu'elle n'ait plus aucune raison de le quitter, et de lui en vouloir.

§§§§§§§§§

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… cela faisait dix jours qu'ils avaient repris les cours et quelque chose avait changé, mais elle ne trouvait pas quoi… Au début elle disait qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais maintenant elle le remarquait de plus en plus, c'était trop calme… voilà ce qui avait changé.

- Miss Evans, votre potion brûle, remarqua le professeur Slughorn qui faisait le tour de la classe, je vous connaissais beaucoup plus méticuleuse dans la préparation de vos potions Miss, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, elle regarda son chaudron et toute sa préparation était collé au fond entre train de prendre feu…

- Non, tout va bien professeur, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Ne vous en fait pas Miss, il pointa sa baguette sur le chaudron, _Recurvite_ ! Vous avez encore le temps de recommencer.

Elle retourna prendre les ingrédients qui lui fallait dans l'armoire du professeur, sur son passage elle le vit. Il était en train de remuer nonchalamment sa potion, il fixait le contenu de son chaudron mais son regard était perdu. C'est alors qu'elle trouva enfin ce qui avait changé…

§§§§§§§§§

- Sirius ?

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est ce qui va pas chez Potter ?

Ils étaient en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Binns venait de les laissez un moment seul pour aller chercher un manuel dans son bureau.

- C'est pas à moi te dire ça, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas s'il veut en parler à qui que ce soit.

- C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Lily.

Sirius sourit.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à James ?

- Non ! Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui ! clama-t-elle, c'est juste que je viens de remarquer qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole pour me sortir un de ses sarcasmes à propos d'Amos depuis qu'on est revenu de vacances. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il n'a plus une attitude très Potterienne.

- Ca tu peux le dire… et il se replongea dans la lecture du livre qu'il avait entre ses mains.

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait aucune information supplémentaire de la part de Sirius, elle n'ajouta rien, elle allait demander à Rémus…

- Vous avez terminé la lecture que je vous ai demandé j'espère, parce que j'ai ici un intéressant article qui date du XVIe siècle à propos d'une potion qui avait fait beaucoup parler d'elle en son temps. Il y avait eu une petite révolution quant à son utilisation comme pour le Felix Felicis qui a le pouvoir de vous donner de la chance, celle-ci la Pensamenta permet de lire dans les pensées des autres…

Sirius se fit encore plus attentif qu'aux autres cours, lire dans les pensées était un don que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir… Peut être que James serait enthousiaste pour partir en quête des pensées d'autrui avec lui, ça lui ferait penser à autre chose qu'à sa mère, et qui sait… ils pourraient apprendre beaucoup de choses…

§§§§§§§§§

Dans la salle commune, elle se leva de son fauteuil en voyant Rémus descendre de son dortoir et partir vers le portrait de la grosse dame :

- Rémus, je peux te parler un instant…

- Heu… tu en as pour longtemps ? parce que April m'attend là…

- Oui oui ça sera rapide, lui certifia-t-elle.

- Bon, ben je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de Potter…

- Heu… oui ? – Rémus était sceptique -

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Ben c'est très personnel, je crois pas être autorisé à le dire… Mais va lui demander directement, je suis sur qu'il apprécierait de savoir que tu te fais du soucie pour lui, dit Rémus avec un sourire entendu.

- Mais non je me fais pas de soucie ! Je me demande c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle.

- Bon ok comme tu veux, mais moi il faut que je file, et je t'assure que ça lui remonterai le morale que tu ailles lui parler de toi-même.

§§§§§§§§§

Samedi dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs :

- Tu peux pas arrêter les leçons comme ça ! Tu as payé 12 gallions !

- Lâche-moi Sirius, j'ai envie de rien faire… Je vais écrire à ma mère, dit James encore dans son lit.

- Putain mec faut te ressaisir un peu ! D'abord tu laisses tombé le Quidditch et là tu pourras passer ton permis de transplaner dans 2 mois et tu abandonnes les leçons ! C'est n'importe quoi !

- Je m'en fou…

- Je croyais que quand tu prenais un engagement tu le faisais jusqu'au bout ! dit Sirius un ton plus haut.

- J'ai plus envie…

Sirius laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux.

- Je suis allée voir Dumbledore dans la semaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, pour que tu ailles mieux, et on a trouvé un arrangement pour que tu puisses voir ta mère.

- Ah oui ? James avait l'air intéressé maintenant.

- Ouais, comme tu le sais il connaît tout de la situation, et il a accepté que tu ailles à Ste Mangouste en Magicobus lorsqu'on aura des sorties à Pré au Lard et…

- C'est vrai ! s'émerveilla James

- Ouais laisse moi finir, et tu auras le droit d'aller la voir quand tu veux lorsque tu auras ton permis de transplaner.

- Quand je veux ? dit James qui n'en revenait pas.

- Ouais, mais pas pendant les cours bien sur… A ce propos je t'ai pas vu au dernier cours de divination…

James se renfrogna :

- Sa sert à rien la divination…

- Ptetre, mais t'en a besoin pour tes Aspic !

- M'enfou des Aspics ! Sirius s'il te plait laisse-moi tranquille un peu, t'es pas mon Père ! dit James en commençant à s'énerver, il eu un pincement au cœur en évoquant son père.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te fasse réagir ! Tu deviens une vraie loque humaine ! répliqua Sirius en haussant le ton.

James se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et dit sur un ton de reproche :

- C'est bon je viens pour la leçon de transplanage, alors épargne moi tes sermons sur les Aspics, je suis capable de mener ma vie comme je le sens !

- Non justement tu n'es plus capable ! Tu n'es plus objectif ! Tu ne penses pas à l'avenir ! Il faut que tu te réveil James ! J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça ! cria Sirius.

Apparemment la dispute avait été entendue jusque dans la salle commune parce que Rémus et Peter arrivèrent en courant :

- Oh du calme les mecs ! dit Peter.

- Tout le monde a profité de votre accrochage en bas… ajouta Rémus.

- M'enfou complet, dit James en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

- C'est sa le problème James ! Tu t'en fou de tout ! dit Sirius assez fort pour qu'il l'entende de l'autre côté de la porte.

§§§§§§§§§

- Très bien, très bien ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Wilkie Tycross le professeur de transplanage.

Tous les élèves étaient en train de s'agglutinait devant les portes de la Grande Salle, James se tenait à l'écart il n'avait pas envie de se mêler à la foule il préférait attendre un peu que tout le monde sorte. Une fois le moment arrivé, il déambulait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il réfléchissait… Les mains dans les poches il allait où le vent le mener, il ne voulait pas retourner directement dans la Tour, Sirius allait sûrement encore lui faire des remarques comme quoi il n'a pas rendu tel devoir pour tel cours etc… Il voulait être encore un peu de temps tranquille et seul.

- Potter ?

Il se retourna et vit Evans en train de s'approcher vers lui, il était troublé, non pas qu'il l'ait oublié, non loin de là, d'ailleurs quand il ne pensait pas à sa mère ou à son père, il pensait à elle. Cependant il n'avait plus la force de lui lancer des remarques cinglantes sur son petit ami Diggory pour lui ça n'avait plus une once d'importance. Oui il aurait préféré que sa première fois soit avec Elle plutôt qu'avec une fille connue depuis seulement quelques heures dans un pub, mais c'était comme ça, il savait que maintenant il fallait profiter de la vie et faire uniquement ce qu'on voulait tant qu'on était en vie, et que la vie était très courte, trop courte, et qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain sans crier garde, alors il ne se prenait plus la tête pour sortir avec elle, si elle ne voulait pas. Il avait découvert que les filles lui tombaient dans les bras comme des mouches, il savait qu'il n'avait pas un physique repoussant mais à ce point là ça l'avait étonné. Même s'il était sorti avec une ou deux filles récemment il pensait toujours à Elle, et il se maudissait pour ça, car même lui ne voulait plus l'aimer, mais c'est pas aussi facile de faire disparaître de tels sentiments.

- Ouais ? lui répondit-il sur la défensive, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir après tout, elle avait son Diggory pour la réconforter et il ne l'embêtait plus alors pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler ?

Elle se fit un peu hésitante :

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis la rentrée…

- Tu n'aurai pas pu si bien dire, dit-il avec sarcasme.

Il reprit sa route vers… vers où d'ailleurs ? il s'en foutait (pour changer) il voulait juste marcher dans des couloirs déserts, sans avoir de comptes à rendre à personne (ou plutôt à Sirius), mais il acceptait la compagnie d'Evans. Elle marchait à côté de lui, et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et elle lui demanda enfin :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien qui ne pourra troubler ta petite vie, déclara-t-il d'un ton dur, il n'avait pas envie d'être sympathique avec elle, Elle qui lui faisait tant de mal lorsqu'il la croisait au bras de ce crétin de Diggory, mais elle ne releva pas, elle voyait qu'il allait vraiment mal.

- Dit moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, dit-elle sur un ton compréhensif.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose que tu peux faire pour m'aider, dit-il en marchant toujours vers nulle part et sans la regarder.

- Dit moi… -elle cherchait son regard mais rien à faire.

- Laisse tomber ce connard.

Elle lui fit un sourire, le James qu'elle connaissait n'été pas partie complètement, et bizarrement ça la rassura un peu. Ils continuèrent de marcher silencieusement côte à côte sans vraiment savoir où aller, mais juste le fait de l'entendre respirait et de savoir que ce temps là elle le passait avec lui et pas avec l'autre, remonta beaucoup son morale à son grand étonnement. Si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent (après de nombreux détour) à la Tour de Gryffondor, il s'empressa de chercher Sirius, qu'il trouva très vite puisqu'il était dans un canapé autour de la cheminé, il était en train de lire un gros bouquin « Sûrement un truc d'Histoire de la Magie encore » se dit James. Il s'asseya sur la table basse pour faire face à son ami et lui dit :

- Excuse moi mec, tu as raison faut que je me réveil, je me rends pas compte de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je m'en veux de m'être énervé après toi ce matin.

- T'excuse pas pour ça, c'est déjà oublié, dit Sirius d'un air sérieux en retournant à sa lecture.

James s'installa à son côté dans le fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là à lire ce truc qui date du siècle dernier ? Pourquoi tu passes pas un peu de temps avec Helena pour une fois ?

L'entendre évoqué Helena lui serra le cœur, c'est pourquoi il ne leva pas la tête de son bouquin quand il lui répondit :

- Elle a rompu.

- Quoiii ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que t'as d'autres problèmes.

- Je vais mieux maintenant ! Raconte moi !

- Je t'es vu revenir avec Evans, c'est elle qui ta remonté le moral ?

- Oui c'est elle, mais ne change pas de sujet raconte moi ? Pourquoi elle t'a quitté ?

- Pour rien, dit Sirius qui ne voulait pas en parler.

- Merde Patmol ! Raconte-moi ! Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés, dit moi !

Alors il lui raconta la raison principale pour laquelle elle l'avait quitté, puis il enchaîna avec ce problème qu'il a pour dire « Je t'aime » .

- Quoiii ? Tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

- C'est ça remue le couteau dans la plaie… railla Sirius.

- Nan c'est juste que je suis surpris, ça se voyait que tu l'aimais, et tu le savais toi aussi, alors je pensais que… enfin tu vois quoi, je pensais que tu lui avais dit depuis longtemps !

- Ben nan…, et pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit elle ? s'interrogea Sirius.

- Parce que tout le monde sait bien que les filles ne prennent aucun risque et ne veulent pas avoir l'air d'une poire si elle le dit en premier et que c'est pas réciproque ! dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, et James fit un grand sourire, c'était Evans. Décidément elle avait décidé de le coller aujourd'hui. Sirius était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire et lui répondit :

- Ouais mais si ça se voit que le mec il est amoureux, pourquoi c'est pas elle qui devrait le dire en premier ?

- On est jamais assez sur… dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la table basse face à eux.

James n'hésita pas un instant et lui demanda :

- Il te la dit ?

- Non, ça fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble.

- Deux mois c'est pas mal ! dit Sirius, moi la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé j'ai su que je l'aimais !

- Ce qu'il veut dire par-là, c'est que si au bout de deux mois il ne te l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas, dit James tout sourire.

- Ca te ferai trop plaisir, dit-elle en souriant avec lui, elle était contente il avait l'air bien pour une fois.

- Où alors il nous la joue Sirius numéro 2, avec ses difficultés à dire je t'aime ! Mais ça m'étonnerai il n'a pas ton profil, plaisanta James.

Il n'y avait pas que Lily qui était contente de retrouver un James qui plaisante, Sirius était vraiment heureux de l'entendre lui balancer des vannes, il se disait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour que tout le monde soit rétablit (James, sa mère, et lui…) Parce qu'il ne le montrait pas, mais il était mal, très mal. Il n'y avait pas plus fort que Sirius pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Le soir même avant de se coucher Sirius fit part à ses amis de la potion Pensamenta pour lire dans les pensées… Personne n'avait vraiment le temps en ce moment mais ils ne rejetèrent pas l'idée, au contraire… Rémus leur avait dit qu'il irait dès le lendemain se renseigner sur les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin le jour venu…

§§§§§§§§§

Deux jours plus tard était arrivé son premier cours de Sortilège aux côtés d'Helena depuis leur rupture. A peine installer l'un à côté de l'autre, elle l'ignora superbement. Cela ne faisait que quatre malheureux petits jours que c'était fini entre eux, et il n'avait pas encore réussi à la revoir, pour lui parler, quand il allait manger elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, elle avait été malade lors de leur dernier cours commun de Potion et le reste du temps dans elle était dans les cachots de Serpentard et il lui est impossible d'y pénétrer sans le mot de passe, il avait bien essayé de l'extirper de Servilo, mais un préfet en chef était passé par la en même temps et il avait eu droit à une retenue.

- Helena…

- J'ai toujours pas envie de discuter avec toi Sirius, alors s'il te plait fait les exercices demandés sans m'adressé la parole, dit-elle d'un ton très dur.

Elle lui en voulait terriblement. De quoi ? De tout ! Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir cherché pour lui donner des explications, et jusqu'au dernier moment il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait ! Et elle, elle l'aimait, oh oui… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle lui en voulait tellement, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Mais elle se disait (et ses amies l'approuvaient) qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

§§§§§§§§§

Trois semaines plus tard, James reçut comme d'habitude une lettre de Ste Mangouste pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'état de sa mère, et celui-ci avait empiré… Il serra les poings, heureusement la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard était le week end suivant, mais ils n'étaient que mercredi… La bonne humeur qui était réapparu chez lui ces derniers temps s'envola aussitôt, et Lily s'en rendit compte, il n'était pas venu en cours de la journée, et il n'était pas descendu pour dîner. Alors elle en profita pour lui rendre une visite dans sa chambre alors que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle. Elle toqua à sa porte, et elle entendit un vague « Mentrer… » Elle ouvrit la porte. Il était allongé sur le dos sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, il semblait réfléchir. Il était vêtu d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais.

- Evans ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? dit-il surpris, en se relevant un peu en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

- Ben je voulais savoir comment t'aller, tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui.

- Je vais bien, tu peux repartir, fit-il en se rallongeant.

- J'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait t'intéresser, dit-elle d'un air espiègle.

- Hmm ?

Elle s'asseya sur le bord du lit de James, et lui dit avec un sourire.

- J'ai laissé tombé ce connard comme tu disais.

Il se releva instantanément.

- Tu quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je m'ennuyais avec lui…

A l'intérieur de lui, James était heureux. Heureux parce qu'elle n'était plus avec ce salaud. Heureux parce qu'elle était venue d'elle-même prendre de ses nouvelles. Heureux parce qu'elle était venue lui dire qu'elle était célibataire ! Pour lui ça ne pouvait que signifier une chose… Mais il ne montra pas tout cet enthousiasme qui venait de s'emparer de lui, il lui demanda simplement sur la défensive :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il voulait l'entendre dire qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas se faire trop d'illusion, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir tout le monde le sait.

- Pour te remonter le moral.

- Et pourquoi tu te préoccupes de mon moral ?

- Parce que si jamais tu ne le retrouve pas, tu ne reprendra sûrement pas le Quidditch et on va sûrement se retrouver en dernière place cette année !

- T'as raison c'est vital le Quidditch, dit James d'un ton cassant. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça ? Il n'y avait pas plus dérisoire pour lui que la coupe des quatre maisons !

- Ecoute James…

Il la coupa :

- James ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles James ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Evans, mais tu ferais mieux de retourner à tes occupations plutôt que d'essayer de me remonter le moral avec tes arguments à la noix !

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, c'était ça le pire pour elle. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'en foutre de tout… Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider réellement s'il ne lui disait pas ce qui n'allait pas ! A ce moment précis elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elle cherchait tellement à vouloir l'aider… Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, il était de mauvaise foi, elle se leva et s'en alla en claquant bien fort la porte derrière elle.

Ya quelques mois il aurait tué père et mère (façon de parler) pour qu'Evans se fasse du soucie à son sujet, mais maintenant il s'en foutait complètement et ça le tuer. Il ne pensait plus qu'a une chose. A sa mère qui allait vraiment mal. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire si elle aussi venait à mourir… Il essayait de ne pas y penser mais rien à faire, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Et il attendait samedi pour aller lui rendre visite…

§§§§§§§§§

- Sirius, il faut que je te parle.

C'était une Helena la mine inquiète qui était venu à sa rencontre pendant le dîner. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre il la suivit immédiatement, ça faisait presque un mois qu'elle l'évitait tous les jours, et qu'elle l'ignorait royalement pendant les cours de Sortilège, elle avait même était demandé au professeur Flitwick de changer de binôme « Je vous avais bien dit de faire attention à la personne que vous choisirez Miss », mais cela n'avait pas été possible. La voir aussi anxieuse l'apeura aussitôt. En marchant pour trouver un endroit tranquille pour parler elle lui prit la main. Sirius commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle avait pour avoir besoin d'autant de réconfort… En chemin ils tombèrent sur Peeves qui commençait à dire des énormités pour changer, alors Sirius ne chercha pas à comprendre il sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un maléfice d'Entrave avant que Rusard ne l'entende. Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe libre trop rapidement au goût de Sirius, car elle lui lâcha la main, il voulait ne plus la lâcher, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec elle, et elle était toujours présente dans son cœur. Elle s'asseya sur une chaise, il en prit une à son tour et se mit face à elle. Elle respira un grand coup avant de lui dire :

- J'ai du retard.

Effectivement c'était un problème se dit immédiatement Sirius.

- De combien ?

- Dix jours.

Effectivement c'était pas rien.

- Tu as été voir l'infirmière ?

- Pour que je me fasse renvoyer ? Non merci !

Effectivement c'était une question bête. Elle était en train de le regarder d'une manière qui voulait dire « Trouve une solution ». Et il la trouva.

- Ecoute, samedi James va à Ste Mangouste pour rendre visite à sa mère, on va aller avec lui, et tu pourras voir un médicomage pour qu'on soit fixé ok ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, elle était un peu soulager qu'il ait trouvé une solution. Elle savait qu'il en trouverai une. Maintenant il fallait juste que ça soit une fausse alerte pour qu'elle puisse être de nouveau tranquille.

§§§§§§§§§§§

- Lâchez-moi, puisque je vous dis que je vais bien !

- Maman ?

James venait de rentrer dans la chambre qu'occupait sa mère à l'hôpital, et apparemment deux employé de l'établissement essayait de la maintenir allongé sur son lit. En l'entendant sa mère le regarda tout sourire :

- James mon chéri, dit-leur de me laisser !

- Elle affirme avoir parler à son défunt mari, expliqua un des deux infirmiers à James.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser seul un moment s'il vous plait, demanda poliment James qui se demandait ce qu'était ces histoires… mais en tout cas sa mère avait l'air d'aller parfaitement.

Ils les laissèrent uniquement après que Mrs Potter leur ai promis de ne pas se lever de son lit. C'est alors qu'elle lui raconta que cette nuit elle avait discuté avec son Henry, et qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire pour elle, qu'il était bien où il était et qu'elle devait continuer de vivre même sans lui. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'avait pas souffert et qu'il était près d'elle tous les jours depuis le drame. Son moral était remonté en flèche ! C'était comme un miracle qui s'était produit. Malgré qu'il ne croie pas trop en ce genre de messages de l'au-delà, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas être heureux également, sa mère était en pleine forme devant ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était faire une balade dans Londres pour sortir un peu après tout ce temps. James alla parler au Médicomage responsable et il accepta qu'ils passent la journée dehors mais il fallait impérativement qu'elle soit de retour à 17h.

§§§§§§§§§§

- Miss White, appela une infirmière.

Elle lâcha la main de Sirius qu'elle tenait très fermement depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heuree qu'ils patientaient, et elle passa la porte que la femme lui avait indiqué. Le temps qu'elle passa à l'intérieur dura une éternité pour Sirius. Qu'allaient-ils faire si elle était enceinte ? Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et puis même s'ils l'étaient encore, il fallait qu'elle finisse ses études au collège avant d'avoir un enfant ! Un quart d'heure plus tard elle était déjà de retour.

- On aura les résultats dans une heure.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

Elle acquiesça, il se leva et lui prit à nouveau la main. C'était le seul contact physique qu'elle avait l'air d'accepter venant de lui, alors il ne se gênait plus pour le faire de sa propre initiative. Le simple fait d'avoir sa main dans la sienne, donner une bouffé de bonheur au beau ténébreux, il savait très bien que si les résultats étaient négatifs elle serait rassurée et elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui… Il n'essayait pas de la reconquérir pour le moment, James n'allait toujours pas bien, et il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder à son grand regret…

Au détour d'un couloir, il reconnu James et sa mère, ils étaient en plein fou rire !

- Tu m'avais pas dit que ça mère allait mal ? demanda Helena.

- Moi aussi je croyais… dit Sirius très surpris.

- Hey ! Patmol ! On va dans Londres, on revient vers 17h !

A la vue d'un James très enthousiaste et de Mrs Potter au mieux de sa forme, tout pris une dimension différente dans la tête de Sirius… Il serra plus fort la main d'Helena, et pour lui tout redevenait possible. Mais il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses… on sait jamais, si après ce haut la mère de James retombe dans un bas…

- Patmol ?

- Laisse tombée c'est un surnom stupide.

- On a une heure à rien faire, je voudrais bien savoir l'origine de ce surnom stupide.

- C'est une trop longue histoire très compliquer.

- On a tout le temps !

- Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-il même s'il crevait d'envie de lui dire la vérité, à part les Maraudeurs elle était l'unique personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, mais il se disait que ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour lui raconter tout ça.

- T'as un caractère de chien ! lui dit elle vexé, en détachant sa main de la sienne.

- Si tu savais…

- Quoi ? Si je savais quoi ? Ca ne tient qu'à toi de m'expliquer ! Elle avait l'air épuisé, des larmes commençait à perler dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Calme toi, ma belle… - les mots étaient sortis tout seul, il s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de la prendre dans ses bras – c'est qu'une histoire stupide sans importance, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour ça je t'en pris, ça m'arrache le cœur, Helena, tu me manques tellement…

Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Sirius qui la berçait doucement, il était content de la sentir à nouveau contre elle. Quant à elle, elle se disait qu'elle était idiote de se mettre dans des états pareils pour une histoire de surnom ridicule, ce qui lui fit encore plus peur… généralement se sont les femmes enceintes qui ont des sautes d'humeurs comme ça… Et ça ne loupa pas… Les résultats étaient enfin arrivés et effectivement elle l'était. Le médicomage lui dit qu'il avait un créneau de libre dans trois quarts d'heure si elle avait décidé d'avorter, l'intervention ne durer pas plus d'une minute, une simple formule magique suffisait. Elle demanda son avis à Sirius, mais il lui dit que ce n'était qu'à elle de décider. Dans sa tête il était en train d'imaginer ce que se serait d'avoir un petit Black… mais il chassa rapidement cette image de sa tête lorsqu'elle prit la décision d'avorter. Pour lui elle avait pris la meilleure solution, c'était pas vivable à 16 ans d'avoir un enfant, ils n'avaient pas de travail, ils n'avaient pas de toit (enfin pour Sirius), et ils n'étaient même plus ensemble ! Ce qui était assez important aux yeux de Sirius…

De retour à Poudlard la bonne ambiance battait son plein, en plus James était de retour plus euphorique que jamais ! Sirius était content pour lui, les problèmes étaient envolés. Mais il tenait toujours très fermement Helena par la main, ou c'était plutôt elle qui le tenait, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se détacher de lui. Elle mangea avec lui à la table de Gryffondor, et lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'aux cachots de Serpentard elle lui demanda toute confuse :

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? Je me sens pas de…

- Pas la peine de te justifier, je comprends tout à fait, coupa Sirius.

Et il l'enlaça tendrement. Elle avait besoin de réconfort après cette épreuve. Lui était content d'être près d'elle, et il était surtout très content de n'avoir qu'un chat à fouetter à la fois ! James était complètement remis sur pied ! Tellement qu'il s'empressa de trouver Evans après manger. Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, mais dans son dortoir… ce qui n'aida pas James qui du aller prendre son balai pour se rendre devant sa porte (oui parce que comme tout le monde le sait, dès qu'un garçon monte les marches qui mènent aux dortoirs des filles, elles se transforment en toboggan (les marches pas les filles ! lol)) C'est donc sur son balai dernier cri qu'il toqua à sa porte, elle lui ouvrit presque aussitôt :

- Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fit-elle sur un ton de reproche, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la manière qu'il avait eut de lui rabattre son claper quelques jours auparavant.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude l'autre jour, j'ai été qu'un sale con.

- Ca tu peux le dire !

Elle accepta ses excuses, et il lui raconta pourquoi il allait mal et pourquoi il allait mieux maintenant. Une heure durant ils discutèrent tous les deux assis sur son lit à elle… Il s'en alla le cœur léger. Content d'être de nouveau en bon terme avec elle, mais surtout d'avoir passé autant de temps en sa compagnie…

* * *

A suivre ! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Excusez moi j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai une bonne raison ! Internet ne marche plus dans mon appartement... Mais normalement cela va se rétablir d'ici la fin de la semaine ! En tout cas voici un chapitre plus** **long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Zazo, SusyBones, bel-o-kiu-kiuni, Perruche Cevenole, Arie-Evans, Abelforth Dumbledore, amélie, et Kikie1990 pour leurs gentilles review '**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'April et Rémus étaient ensemble. Rien ne semblait entraver leur amour, c'était vraiment une très belle histoire tous les deux. Mais pour Rémus, il a y avait tout de même quelques points qu'il voulait éclaircir avec elle. Et ce soir là, il lui fit enfin par d'une de ces choses qui le gêner, le reste pouvait encore attendre un peu.. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux enlacé dans un canapé de la salle commune de Serdaigle il lui dit :

- Il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécié ce Joachim…

Joachim Glover préfet de Serdaigle en 5e année avec elle. Il lui tournait beaucoup trop autour d'après Rémus, et il en avait assez. Elle le regarda perplexe, puis elle comprit, et rit :

- Serais tu jaloux Rémus Lupin ?

- Comment ne pas l'être ? Tu as passé toute la semaine à la bibliothèque avec lui !

- On avait un dossier à faire ensemble en Rune Ancienne, lui expliqua-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi de le faire avec une fille ? continua Rémus qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de passer une grande partie de son temps avec un autre que lui.

- Ben il est sympathique, et on s'entend bien alors je ne vois pas le problème ! – son sang froid venait de s'envoler, elle commença à hausser le ton.

- Moi je le vois très bien, fit Rémus le ton un peu plus élevé qu'il n'aurait voulu, il veut te séduire ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ? J'ai vu comment il te regardait l'autre jour, j'ai pas du tout apprécié !

Elle se détacha de ses bras.

- Fait moi confiance un peu ! s'énerva April, je m'en moque qu'il veuille me séduire ou non parce que pour moi il n'y a que toi qui compte ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

Elle se leva pour partir, et ajouta :

- Et moi je ne dis rien quand je te vois traîner avec Lily Evans !

Elle s'approcha rapidement de la sortie de la salle commune.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Rémus encore énervé.

- Ailleurs !

Excédé il la suivit, il s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais en se repassant ses paroles dans sa tête il trouvait qu'il avait vraiment réagit comme un gamin. Bien sur qu'il lui faisait confiance ! Et elle avait raison pour ce qui était de Lily, il passait pas mal de temps avec elle, et elle ne lui avait rien dit… Pourquoi ? « Parce qu'elle a confiance en moi… » se disait Rémus.

Il la perdit dans un croisement… il fit demi-tour au pas de course jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, il monta rapidement dans son dortoir où il y avait James avec une jeune fille qui n'était autre que… Willow Spinnet (La nouvelle poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch), il était tous les deux allongés sur le lit en train de s'embrasser passionnément :

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi je ne fais qu'un simple aller retour, James tu sais où est la carte ?

Il décolla ses lèvres de celle de la jeune rouquine :

- Regarde au fond de ma malle.

Il se dirigea promptement vers la malle en question et trouva rapidement la carte et sortit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. _

Le plan de Poudlard se matérialisa alors sur le parchemin vierge. Rapidement il localisa April dans le parc, et il détala à sa rencontre.

§§§§§§§§

Quel ne fut pas la surprise de Sirius quand il vit Helena main dans la main avec cet affreux Serpentard : Nathan Nixxon ! Depuis le fameux jour à Ste Mangouste ils ne s'étaient pas remis ensemble mais ils s'étaient rapproché. Toujours à se retrouver main dans la main, et comme James allait beaucoup mieux, il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, il pensait qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour se remettre véritablement avec elle… mais apparemment il avait tout faux…

Il se leva et s'avança à la table des Serpentard. Une fois au niveau d'Helena il lui fit un regard remplis de tristesse et de colère en même temps, l'autre salaud avait son bras autour de sa taille, et il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir un autre que lui poser ses mains sur elle ! Il n'arrivait pas à parler, et il valait mieux pas qu'il le fasse, il n'aurait pas su retenir ses paroles et il aurait sûrement dit des choses qu'il regretterait après. Pendant un moment il se regardèrent sans rien dire. Elle assise avec Nixxon (trop) près d'elle, lui debout attendant une quelconque explication. Son regard voulait dire « Pourquoi ? ». Aux yeux de Nixxon cet échange non verbal était un peu trop long :

- Tu veux que je te débarrasse de lui ?

C'était le comble pour Sirius, il ne tient plus :

- C'est plutôt moi qui vais t'enlever tes sales mains d'elle ! rugit-il.

Devant la provocation Nixxon se leva pour être au même niveau que Sirius :

- Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle ne veut plus de toi, alors laisse-nous tranquille.

Rongé par la colère, Sirius le pris par le col de sa chemise et allait lui coller une bonne droite qui le soulagerait lorsque Helena se leva à son tour et prit enfin la parole :

- Sirius ne fait pas ça !

- Pourquoi ! Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais pas le faire ? dit-il les dents serrer (sinon il hurlait)

- Parce qu'on est plus ensemble ! dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Toute colère s'était envolée, il savait que ça soit maintenant ou pas, cet enfoiré allait prendre cher. Il relâcha ce sale con, et dit à Helena d'une voix presque suppliante :

- S'te plait, viens avec moi, on va aller discuter de tout ça tranquillement.

Si elle avait été touchée par un Sirius fou de jalousie, et par son air de chien battu à ce moment là, elle ne montra rien du tout et dit d'un air froid :

- C'est pas la peine, ma décision est prise.

§§§§§§§§§

Sirius venait d'ouvrir la porte de son dortoir. En temps normal il aurait charrié James de le trouver dans son lit en pleine séance de roulage de pelle avec Willow mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à la rigolade. James stoppa ses embrassades pour voir qui venait (encore) les déranger. C'était un Sirius le regard vide et en pleine réflexion qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il allait pour repartir sans bronché pour laisser son ami tranquille lorsque James l'interpella :

- Sirius tu vas bien ?

Sans lui accorder un regard il lui répondit sur un ton incertain :

- Oui t'en fait pas, je te laisse je vais me trouver un autre endroit pour me poser.

En quelques secondes Willow était déjà debout et aller pour partir en embrassant goulûment James une dernière fois.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, dit Sirius en s'affalant sur son lit.

- Nan mais j'aurai été un beau salaud de pas le faire après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Pas la peine de me le ressortir le même refrain à chaque fois James, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi alors arrête avec ça.

James alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Sirius pour qu'il lui raconte ce qui n'allait pas. Au bout d'un moment il lâcha enfin :

- Elle sort avec un putain de Serpentard.

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Nathan Nixxon.

- Ce fils de chien ?

- Attention à ce que tu dis.

- Ce fils de pute ?

- Je préfère.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- J'aimerai bien le savoir. Elle n'a même pas voulu me donner d'explications. Pour elle c'était clair, entre nous c'est fini.

- Mais ça fait presque 3 semaines que vous restez presque tout le temps ensemble, toujours collé l'un à l'autre main dans la-

- Je sais ! coupa Sirius.- un instant passa, tous les deux réfléchissait- Tu te rappel cette potion dont je t'avais parlé ?

- Oui.

- Ca te dit qu'on s'y mette ? Rémus a trouvé la liste des ingrédients dont on aurait besoin, et les instructions à la préparation.

- Comment il a fait ?

- Il a eu droit d'accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque en tant que préfet.

- Mais ils sont pas fous de laisser la recette d'une telle potion dans les murs du collège !

- Elle est bien trop complexe pour que quiconque faisant encore des études la réussisse, je pense que m'investir là dedans m'aidera à penser à autre chose, et ça risque de nous être vraiment très utile.

- Pas de problème, c'est quand tu veux.

James se leva et alla pour sortir du dortoir.

- Au fait Cornedrue ?

- Mmh ?

- Je vois que tu as vite oublié Evans…

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, on fêtait juste mon retour dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! dit James d'un ton faussement offensé.

- C'est ça c'est ça… sourit Sirius.

C'était clair son ami était complètement remis sur pied. Au point de profiter complètement de la vie et de ne pas attendre après Evans qui apparemment ne faisait rien pour se rapprocher de James. Ce dernier ne chercher plus à comprendre, il n'était pas aveugle et il y avait tout un tas de filles qui brûlait de désir pour lui, il fallait profiter de la vie ! Même s'il n'avait que de l'attirance pour elles, et pas une once d'amour, mais ça lui suffisait. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, les sentiments ça se manipule pas comme on manipule un pantin.

§§§§§§§

- April… Excuse moi, je me suis emporté pour rien, j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit et t'as raison, j'ai confiance en toi, je ne devrais pas douter de toi comme ça, mais que veux tu je dois être possessif... Pour une fois que je peux vivre pleinement une histoire avec une fille merveilleuse je trouve quand même le moyen de tout gâcher.

« Enfin… il y a un autre point a éclaircir… se sera peut être toi qui va tout gâcher entre nous… » songea Rémus.

- J'ai raison ? A quel propos ? dit-elle avec un sourire, il était trop mignon, et c'était vraiment une dispute pour rien, elle avait décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

Il la prit dans ses bras, il neigeait dehors et elle n'avait rien pour se couvrir, elle le remercia d'un nouveau sourire. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Rentrons tu vas prendre froid.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu… dit-elle faussement innocente.

Il sourit, elle le faisait totalement craquer avec ses airs de petites filles sages, il serra son étreinte :

- Je t'aime, ça devrait te suffire comme réponse.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement, c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

§§§§§§§

Le 14 février.

_(1)Pour te dire,  
combien tu m'as aidé à rire.  
__Pour te rendre,  
__les gestes d'amour et les mots tendres  
__Je trace des signes sur le papier.  
__Des cris d'amour en pointillé…  
__C'est un trait de mon caractère.  
__Alors je te l'écris._

_Je t'aime._

Helena s'effondra en larme sur son lit en serrant très fort le petit morceau de parchemin qui venait de lui parvenir. Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ils étaient à présent dans une telle situation… C'était de leur faute à tous les deux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout était de sa faute à elle. C'était elle qui avait pris la décision. Pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose ? Elle aurait du plus réfléchir. Sur le moment ça lui semblait la seule solution. Mais avec le recul, plus rien n'était sur… Elle ne pouvait plus regarder Sirius en face. Dès qu'elle l'apercevait, elle avait ses entrailles qui se broyaient, elle repensait à l'embryon qu'elle avait tué…

§§§§§§§

- Patmol ?

- Mmh ?

- Ca te dit une bonne cuite ?

- Tu as quelque chose à fêter ?

- Nan plutôt à oublier…

- Raconte ! dit Sirius enthousiaste d'avoir une histoire à entendre, pour arrêter de penser…

- C'est fini avec Willow…

- Tu veux l'oublier ? Je pensais pas que c'était sérieux vous deux !

- Nan ça l'était pas, mais je veux oublier que je suis tout seul pour la St Valentin.

Sirius rit. C'était tout à fait ce dont il avait également besoin. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'Helena, il se disait que si après ce mot qu'il lui avait écrit elle ne lui répondait pas c'était définitivement terminé entre eux, qu'il fallait se faire une raison, et l'oublier. La journée touchée vraiment à sa fin, Sirius n'avait plus d'espoir. Ils descendirent de leur dortoir pour aller chercher leur réserve de Whisky pur feu, qu'ils avaient planqué dans la salle sur demande. Arriver dans la salle commune ils découvrirent Peter en train d'embrasser Alyne « Tiens ? Ils sont de nouveau ensemble ces deux là ? ». Il n'y avait pas Rémus dans les parages « Sûrement avec sa Valentine » se dirent Sirius et James, « Au moins yen a deux qui vont passer du bon temps ce soir ».

§§§§§§§

- Alors tu te l'es faite la petite poursuiveuse ? demanda un Sirius complètement rond.

- Bien sur ! s'exclama James comme si le contraire était impensable.

A ce moment précis, Rémus franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, l'air pas très réjoui.

- Pourquoi une telle mine mon cher Lunard ? Tu es pourtant le seul qui a du bien s'éclater ce soir ! dit Sirius.

Feignant de rien n'avoir entendu, Rémus dit :

- Vous devriez être couché au lieu de boire, il est 3h passé.

- Oh.. Monsieur se transforme en préfet autoritaire, rit James, allé raconte-nous ta super soirée de St Valentin !

- Et je voudrais ajouter qu'on n'est pas couché parce qu'on laisse généreusement notre dortoir à Peter, fit Sirius sur un ton hautin.

- A Peter ? Il est avec une fille ?

- Ouep, fit James tout sourire, peut être va-t-il réussir à goûter aux joies du sexe !

- Une petite goutte de whisky ? demanda Sirius.

- Ouais je crois que j'en ai aussi besoin… et puis apparemment on va passer la nuit ici…, dit Rémus en s'affalant à son tour sur un des fauteuils autour de la cheminé.

- Tu en as besoin ? Te moque pas de nous, t'as une Valentine !

- Peut être mais en être au stade du simple bisous au bout de 4 mois j'en peu plus.

- Quoiii ? s'écrièrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Même pas un pelotage de nibard ? demanda le gryffondor à lunette.

- J'ai bien essayé… mais elle stop tout avant d'aller plus loin.

- Wow je sais pas comment tu fais… presque 4 mois ! C'est monstrueux !

- A qui le dis tu… je suis en train de me poser des questions sur ma relation avec elle… Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment de vous en parler parce que vous n'êtes pas du tout en état.

A ce moment là, Peter descendit du dortoir.

- C'est bon la voie est libre, vous pouvez venir vous couchez.

- Tu te l'ai faite ? demanda aussitôt James.

- Non malheureusement, mais on a fait pas mal de truc ! annonça-t-il très fière.

- Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré, dit Rémus en baissant les bras.

- Comment ça se fait que tu es de nouveau avec elle ? demanda Sirius.

- Apparemment elle s'est fait plaqué, et je lui ai remonté le moral ! Décidément je suis vraiment douée pour consoler les filles !

- T'es plutôt le bouche trou de service, murmura Sirius à James.

§§§§§§§§

Le mois de février s'écoula, et la potion Pensamenta commença à prendre forme, à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient dérobé la plupart des ingrédients pendant leurs cours de potions, mais avaient été d'une discrétion absolue. Ils ne faisaient presque plus que ça en dehors des cours. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Lily Evans…

Ce samedi là, ils étaient en train de prendre une nouvelle leçon de transplanage dans la Grande Salle. La pluie faisait rage dehors, impossible de profiter de l'espace que leur offrait le parc de Poudlard. Lily Evans, se faufila comme si de rien n'était entre les élèves pour se retrouver à côté de James.

- Qu'est ce que vous mijoter tous les quatre ? murmura-t-elle.

James se retourna, et joua le rôle de l'étonner à merveille.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Evans.

- Oh que si tu vois, et même trop bien. Je vous ai eu à l'œil le mois dernier et vous êtes beaucoup trop sage pour que ça présage quelque chose de bon.

- Et bien détrompe-toi, on ne fait absolument rien.

- N'oubliez pas que le 15 Avril à 8h, l'ensemble des élèves du collège sont conviés à une conférence ici même sur les risques et la prévention du transplanage en état d'ébriété, annonça Wilkie Tycross un peu plus loin mais Lily et James ne firent pas attention à ses paroles.

- Pourquoi vous passez tout votre temps libre dans votre dortoir si vous n'avez rien à cacher ?

- Parce que tout simplement on est plus tranquille là bas pour discuter de sujets perso.

Elle parut très étonné.

- Des sujets perso ?

- Ouais, des histoires de mecs cherchent pas à comprendre.

- …

- Tu as l'air de faire beaucoup attention à nous Evans… Si tu continues je vais croire que tu as des vues sur l'un de nous… lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil en prime.

- Ne rêve pas trop Potter, c'est pas demain la veille que je serai intéressé par toi.

- Par moi ? Je n'avais pas précisé, mais maintenant que tu le dis… C'est vrai que t'es pas mal, je veux bien annuler mon rencard de cette après midi pour Pré au Lard et y aller avec toi puisque tu insistes, dit-il sur un ton pas très enthousiaste, comme s'il se forçait à accepter l'offre qu'elle n'a pas fait..

- Ah oui ? Ce serait trop d'honneur mon cher ! dit-elle ironiquement face à l'attitude de James.

- On arrête de bavarder et on se concentre sur les trois D, Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Aller mademoiselle, décalez vous, vous n'aurez pas assez de place. Faites moi une démonstration.

Lily s'exécuta, mais elle se désatribua, une jambe et un bras restèrent derrière elle. James riait aux éclats. Le professeur de transplanage lui redonna sa forme normale et annonça la fin de la leçon. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Entre deux élèves qui leurs passaient devant James cria à Lily.

- Rendez-vous à 14h dans le hall !

Et il s'effaça parmi les autres élèves avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Il fonça tout droit vers la salle commune des Serdaigle pour annuler effectivement son rendez vous… Et James pouvait crier haut et fort qu'il était sûrement le mec le plus chanceux du monde sorcier car justement Lauren Hepburn ne pouvait plus se rendre au village sorcier, elle avait pris trop de retard dans son travail. James jubilait intérieurement mais il ne lui montra que l'aspect d'un James vraiment déçu qui aurait tellement voulu passer l'après midi avec elle… Oui parce qu'il faut le dire elle était pas mal rouler, elle était en 7e année.

§§§§§§§§

- Potter ! cria Lily.

- Evans.. c'est bien tu es une fille ponctuel, répondit James sur un air séducteur, avec le sourire qui va avec.

- Si je suis là c'est pour te dire que je n'irai pas avec toi !

- Ah bon ? c'est pas ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Si mes souvenirs son bon tu as dit que c'était trop d'honneur que d'y aller avec moi…

- C'était de l'ironie mon cher !

- On s'en moque maintenant on est là tous les deux, on va y aller ensemble. La pluie a cessé et en plus je ne vois pas tes amies.

- Il n'y a que Alice qui vient et elle est déjà partie avec Franck, depuis plus d'une heure.

- Je serai vraiment cruel de te laisser passer un après midi toute seule ! Décidément j'ai beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui.

- Non, je t'es dit que je ne venais pas ! Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque.

Elle allait pour partir, mais il la retint par le bras.

- Allons Evans, une petite après midi pour décompresser, on en a tous besoin. Je te promets que tu vas t'amuser.

- Nan j'ai pas mal de leçon à étudier.

- On rentre avant la nuit, je te promets, aller juste un après midi en tout bien tout honneur.

Elle le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

- Et tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Nan, Sirius a encore le blues, Rémus est déjà partie avec April, et Peter essaye de recoller les morceaux avec Alyne.

- Elle l'a encore plaqué ? demanda Lily curieuse.

- Si tu veux bien, on en discute en marchant ?

Résignait elle accepta. A sa plus grande surprise, elle s'amusa comme une folle. James avait des ressources quant aux sujets de conversations. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Ils parlèrent de sujets dérisoires tout comme d'autres réellement très sérieux comme la situation économique dans le monde magique en Angleterre. Elle le savait intelligent, ça se voyait dans ses résultats scolaires, mais autant cultivé cela l'avait clouée !

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de siroter une bierreaubeurre aux trois balais :

- Au fait Evans, jolie transplanage tout à l'heure ! taquina James.

- Je me disais aussi c'est bizarre j'ai encore rien entendu sur le sujet, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

- Ce n'est pas une tare de ne pas savoir transplaner, tu sais, on n'a eu que 5 leçons pour le moment, dit James sur un ton faussement compréhensif car en effet ils y arrivaient pratiquement tous à présent.

- Je ne m'étais pas assez concentré voilà tout.

- Je comprends, je trouble pas mal de filles, dit-il en prenant la peine d'effleurer le mollet de Lily avec son pied.

- Heu.. Qu'est ce que tu… Arrête !

- Je te trouble tant que ça !

Elle rentra dans son jeu, « on va voir qui trouble le plus l'autre mon cher Potter » se dit-elle en souriant d'un air fourbe, et délicatement elle ôta sa chaussure, et commença à promener son pied le long de la jambe de James. Celui-ci rougit instantanément, mais se contena aussitôt ! « Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? » pensa-t-il. Sous la table,il attrapa le pied de la rouquine et délicatement il lui enleva sa chaussette, et lui caressa adroitement son mollet fin et fit parcourir ses doigts le long de sa cheville. Toujours en se fixant les yeux dans les yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne une chambre Evans ? dit-il ironiquement.

- Bien sur c'est dans la logique des choses !

Elle libéra sa jambe de ses mains, se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne demande la clé.

- C'est bon Evans, on a assez jouer pour aujourd'hui, et regarde dehors il fait bientôt nuit on va rentrer.

Il savait pas vraiment si elle jouait ou pas, mais elle était tout à fait capable de prendre une chambre, et d'aller à l'intérieur juste pour lui montrer qu'elle avait du cran, qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Il se demandait ce qui pourrait bien se passer une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux dans cette chambre… Même si ça part d'un stupide jeu, il savait que c'était très dur de contrôler les hormones de jeunes adolescent et il ne voulait pas que sa première fois avec elle se passe sur un stupide coup de tête, juste par esprit de compétition. Même s'il devait l'avouer, c'était très tentant. Ca aurait été une autre il n'aurait pas hésité un instant.

- Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais le faire, dit-elle triomphante.

- Tu es tellement imprévisible on sait jamais avec toi ! Aller vient.

Il la prit par la main, et ils sortirent du bar.

- Etrangement j'ai passé un bon moment en ta compagnie.

James souriait. Lui aussi avait passé une merveilleuse après midi avec elle. Il était en train de remettre en question sa décision de l'oublier… « De toute façon ça fait deux mois que j'essaye mais c'est comme si j'avais rien fait ».

- Faudra qu'on remette ça.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à Poudlard.

§§§§§§§§

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! cria Sirius.

- Putain je vais te tuer Patmol, baragouina un James endormis.

- Laisse-nous tranquille, ajouta Peter emitoufflé dans ses couvertures.

- Qu'est ce qui te rends aussi heureux ? demanda Rémus qui avait plaqué son coussin sur sa tête pour ne pas avoir de lumière.

- Le printemps ! dit joyeusement Sirius.

- Ca y est tu l'as zappé ton Helena ? railla Peter, il était vraiment énervé de se faire réveiller ainsi, Sirius fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

James se leva et marcha au radar. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain.

- Le printemps c'est dans deux semaines, ajouta Rémus.

- Il reste une heure avant les cours tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu, surenchérit Peter.

Deux minutes plus tard James ressorti de la salle de bain en courant un saut d'eau à la main qu'il renversa sur la tête de Sirius qui était dos à lui.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'écriat James avec un grand sourire.

Sirius se releva aussitôt, et dit d'une manière qui se voulait énerver mais le sourire qui éclairait son visage le trahissait aussitôt.

- Enfoiré ! Tu parles d'un cadeau !

- Tu l'as cherché !

- Viens par-là toi…

Et il enlaça son ami en se frottant comme un chien (c'est le cas de le dire) de manière à le tremper presque autant que lui avec l'eau qui dégoulinait de son tee-shirt. Leur accolade se termina de manière sincère, et Sirius murmura à l'oreille de James un merci qui montrait combien il l'appréciait.

Un peu plus tard en cours d'Astronomie le professeur Tofty annonça :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelque chose de complètement différent. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, nous auront un cours supplémentaire à la tombé de la nuit avec tous les sixième année pour pouvoir admirer la constellation du chien qui brillera de mille feux ce soir. Ceci est un évènement qui se produit tous les ans à cette même date, le 7 mars.

C'était un Sirius tout sourire qui écoutait le cours d'Astronomie. La journée était parfaite ses amis faisaient tout pour le distraire et lui faire passer une très bonne journée d'anniversaire. A la pause déjeuner ils se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir pour ajouter une quelconque épice inconnue du monde moldu pour la préparation de la potion. La difficulté résidait dans le respect le plus total qu'il fallait avoir des instructions qui étaient diverses et variés et cela à la minute précise. Certaines fois l'un d'entre eux séché les cours pour pouvoir mener à bien la préparation. Plus de la moitié du temps était passé, il ne fallait plus se planter. Mais le plus compliqué arrivé à la fin. En effet, il fallait remuer le contenu pendant 17h sans interruption (ce qui faisaient très précisément 42 950 tours) en faisant un tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre à tous les nombres premiers.

Le premier cours de l'après midi était un double cours de Sortilège. Pour ne pas entraver à la bonne humeur de Sirius ce cours fut intégralement théorique il n'eut pas besoin de faire équipe avec Helena qui l'ignorerait superbement à ses côtés. Au bout d'une heure le professeur Flitwick accorda une pause de 10 minutes avant de reprendre pour une nouvelle heure. Les maraudeurs sortirent de la salle hâtivement.

- Erika n'arrête pas de te mater, annonça James à Sirius.

- Ah ouais ? Ben si elle a que ça à faire, répondit-il complètement désintéressé par l'information.

Le professeur les coupèrent en leur disant que le cours reprenait. De retour à son pupitre Sirius eu la (bonne ?) surprise de lire un « Joyeux Anniversaire » griffonné sur son parchemin. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture d'Helena. Il la chercha à la hâte du regard. Elle était apparemment dans une discussion passionnante avec Lynn et Carol. Elle souriait, elle avait l'air heureuse. « Si elle va bien, c'est le principal » se dit-il, mais tout comme il lui les apparences était très trompeuses… Bizarrement il était heureux qu'elle lui ait tout de même souhaité. Même si elle ne lui avait pas dit directement. Cela prouvait qu'il comptait encore à ses yeux.

§§§§§§§§

- Mettez-vous à trois par télescopes, et essayait de repérer la constellation du chien, dit le professeur.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent. James quitta ses amis pour se mettre aux côtés d'Evans et d'Erika.

- Un, deux, trois, parfait, fit Tofty en désignant James, Lily et Erika, allez les autres dépêchez-vous,.

James était tout sourire, décidément on pourrait croire qu'il avait bu une gorgé de Felix Felicis ! Lily fit un maigre sourire, elle devait avouer que la compagnie de James était plaisante, mais Erika n'était pas d'accord.

- Je ne vois rien du tout ! fit Erika légèrement énervé.

Lily prit sa place derrière le télescope et se mit à scruter le ciel pour localiser les étoiles. James se plaça derrière elle et lui prit la main qu'il pointa vers le ciel. Sa peau était très douce, et les mains de James étaient vraiment très délicates, on aurait dit qu'il tenait une poupée de porcelaine, la sensation de ses mains sur elle lui rappelèrent le moment qu'ils avaient passés aux Trois Balais, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- C'est là, tu vois ?

Elle était troublée par ce petit moment, il avait mit son autre main sur sa taille pour bien la maintenir à son niveau et être sur qu'elle voit la même chose que lui. Elle acquiesça lorsqu'elle aperçu enfin la constellation.

- Bon les amoureux, c'est pas bientôt fini, fit Erika un tentiné énervé par la situation, elle se sentait complètement exclus du 'groupe'.

- Je comprends, tu préfèrerai que se soit Sirius à ma place, railla James, je l'appel si tu veux, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Non non c'est bon ne le dérange pas, bafouilla Erika.

Mais c'était trop tard, il allait la mettre mal à l'aise jusqu'au bout, et peut être que ça allait faire avancer les choses entre eux. Il fallait que Sirius se mette avec quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier complètement sa Serpentard.

- Quel est le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante de cette constellation, qui est aussi la plus brillante de toutes dans le ciel ? demanda le professeur un peu plus loin.

- SIRIUS ! cria James à l'adresse de son ami.

- Je ne demandais pas autant d'enthousiasme, mais c'est exact 10 points pour Gryffondor, fit Tofty.Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la situation. Visiblement James n'avait pas entendu la question du professeur parce qu'il ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi 10 points venaient de lui être accordé ! « M'aurait-on fait boire à mon insu du Felix Felicis ? » songea-t-il à nouveau. Sirius se rapprocha d'eux.

- Tu m'as appelé ou c'était un de tes petits numéro pour épater la galerie, fit-il en faisant une allusion directe à Evans qui était à côté de lui, en tout cas tu m'as volé ma réponse ! ajouta Sirius faussement vexé.

- Oh ça va, c'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire qu'il faut qu'on te déroule le tapi rouge à chacun de tes pas !

Sirius prit un air songeur et dit :  
- C'est pas une mauvaise idée… !

- C'est ton anniversaire ? demanda Erika (qui bizarrement ne bafouillait plus du tout et qui avait l'air sur d'elle)

- Ouais, fit Sirius.

- Joyeux anniversaire alors !

- Merci.

Voyant la conversation engagée James s'éloigna un peu et retourna derrière le télescope avec Evans. Apparemment le courant passé bien entre eux, puisqu'ils continuaient de discuter vivement. Sûrement des questions en rapport avec le sujet d'astronomie… Quand on s'appelle Sirius qu'on est né un 7 mars et qu'on observe en ce moment même l'étoile Sirius qui est ce soir la plus brillante dans le ciel c'était beaucoup de coïncidences et y avait de quoi discuter ! Jusqu'à la fin de ce cours spécial Sirius cherchait le regard d'Helena qui s'était installé beaucoup plus loin avec Carol et Lynn. Il voulait juste croiser ses yeux pour la remercier d'un simple regard, et peut être même un sourire… Mais lorsqu'il vit Nixxon s'approcher d'elle et passer ses bras autour de sa taille, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il espérait encore… Mais il ne put s'en empêcher, il jeta un sort informulé à ce maudit Serpentard qui se retrouva suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas.

§§§§§§§§

- Bon les mecs j'aimerai bien avoir une discussion sérieuse.

- Oula tu me fais peur Lunard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James.

- Rien de grave, juste que j'en peu plus, je vous en avais déjà parlé mais vous étiez bleu tout les deux.

- Ah oui… je me rappelle 'pas même un pelotage de nibard'… je comprends ton désarroi mon vieux, j'aurai lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps, dit Sirius, mais si tu l'aimes je comprends que tu patientes, on peut faire des truc complètement fous par amour…

- C'est ça le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou si je reste avec elle juste parce qu'elle est comme moi… C'est sur que ce point commun nous a rapproché et à créer des affinités entre nous, mais maintenant que ça fait presque cinq mois qu'on est ensemble et qu'on n'en ai au stade des simples bisous, je commence à croire que c'est une nonne !

- Tu devrais en parler directement avec elle, comme ça tu seras fixé, si faut elle a juste peur, dit Peter en connaissance de cause.

§§§§§§§§

Rémus ne perdit pas une seconde et alla retrouver April pour faire une derrière tentative « pelotage de nibard » comme avait dit Sirius, et si elle le repoussait une nouvelle fois il lui demanderait des explications comme avait dit Peter.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle sur demande qui était meubler d'un magnifique canapé trois place, et d'une somptueuse cheminé. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément, lorsque Rémus commença à faire remonter sa main le long du dos d'April pour arriver enfin au niveau de sa poitrine. Comme si de rien n'était toujours en l'embrassant, elle attrapa délicatement la main de Rémus pour la repositionner dans son dos. Il stoppa aussitôt le baiser :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, ça fait bientôt cinq mois qu'on est ensemble et on ne fait que s'embrasser comme des gosses de 13 ans.

- Désolé Rémus, mais pas mal de complexe par rapport à mon corps alors ça prends du temps ces choses là pour que je me sente prête à avancer dans notre relation.

- Cinq mois ça fait pas mal de temps je trouve, tu n'es pas prête encore ? Je te demande pas de faire l'amour avec moi, juste des câlins un peu plus pousser. Et j'aimerai bien que tu me touches aussi, tes mains ne quittent jamais ma nuque ! Je vais être franc avec toi, je commence à me poser des questions April, je sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps une telle relation.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles il s'était complètement décollé d'elle.

- Je pensais pas que tu perdrais patience aussi vite.

- Tu rigoles là ? Cinq mois ! Si c'est pas être patient je me demande ce que c'est !

- Peut être qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble alors, dit-elle comme pour conclure la discussion.

- Peut être bien.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais, dit-elle en dernier recours.

- Peut être que l'amour ne suffit pas pour qu'une relation dure, répliqua-t-il le regard décidé.

§§§§§§§§

Le mois de mars s'acheva. Les histoires de cœur n'étaient pas au beau fixe chez les Maraudeurs. Inconsciemment Sirius se rapprochait d'Erika, mais ne cessait d'épier Helena. Rémus était toujours en froid avec April, qui n'en revenait pas qu'il l'ai mise au pied du mur comme ça. Car oui pour elle c'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait perçue. C'était « on va plus loin, où c'est fini nous deux », et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider. Elle avait toujours eu des complexes avec son corps, et cela s'était empiré depuis qu'elle était devenu lycanthrope… Donc pour le moment c'était le break entre eux, le temps qu'elle se décide enfin… ou pas… Peter qui avait réussi à recoller les morceau avec Alyne était toujours avec elle, et il ne semblait ne plus accorder la moindre importance à Amanda qui se faisait de plus en plus discrète.

- 38 965, 38 966…

- Attention le prochain dans l'autre sens !

- 38 967, 38 968… Je suis épuisé, on en a encore pour combien de temps ? demanda Peter.

- Tais toi et compte ! dit James.

- 38 969, 38 970…

James vérifiait les prochains nombre premier, pendant que Sirius remuer la potion et que Rémus ajouter les dernières herbes aux moments qu'il fallait.

- On y est presque t'en fait pas, il faut pas lâcher maintenant, c'est la dernière ligne droite !

Effectivement s'ils se plantaient maintenant ils auraient passés deux mois à préparer cette maudite potion pour rien, et ça leur avait demandé beaucoup de temps, et ils avaient pris vraiment toutes les précautions pour ne pas oublier une instruction à une minute précis en utilisant des rappeltous.

- 38 980…

§§§§§§

Nos quatre maraudeurs étaient en train de lutter pour ne pas céder au sommeil qui les envahissaient petit à petit dans la pénombre de la Grande Salle. Les lumières avaient été abaissé pour pouvoir projeter différentes diapositives qui illustrait les propos de Wilkie Tycross qui animait la conférence à l'aide des professeurs du collège.

Deux heure après le début de la conférence, une pause d'une demi-heure était accordé aux élèves. Tout le monde quitta peu à peu la Grande Salle. Tout le monde, sauf nos maraudeurs qui dormaient paisiblement affaler dans leurs sièges. En sortant Lily les avaient remarqué et se disait que ces quatre là ne cesserait jamais de se faire remarquer à la moindre occasion. Helena, elle était sortie le plus lentement possible pour pouvoir regarder son beau Sirius dormir… Sa tête lui disait de détourner le regard, mais son cœur avait été plus fort… April regardait également Rémus, elle ne s'était pas encore décidée… Elle n'y arrivait pas ! Elle avait peur qu'il l'oublie… Alyne s'était approché du siège où était Peter et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, celui-ci entrouva les yeux et souri, il passa son bras autour du cou d'Alyne qui se blottit contre lui. Juste avant de franchir le seuil de la Grande Salle Helena aperçu Erika qui s'approchait de Sirius. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, mais bon c'était qu'un juste retour des choses elle lui avait fait la même chose avec Nixxon. Cependant son cœur gagna encore la bataille puisqu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un sortilège d'Entrave qui la coupa net dans sa progression.

On pouvait voir un sourire sur les lèvres de chacun des Maraudeurs. La potion était fin prête. Les choses intéressantes allaient pouvoir prendre place…

* * *

**A suivre... !.**

**(1) Extrait de la chanson "Je vous écris" de Sofia Mestari (j'ai à peine modifié les paroles)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Tashiya, SusyBones, Zazo, Arie-Evans, lauralavoiepelletier, émilie, amelie, et Paula pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent !**

**Voilà la suite **

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

James fut le plus presser d'utiliser la potion et il n'attenda pas le lendemain pour tester son efficacité. Après avoir dormi pendant les quatre heures que durer la conférence il était tout à fait en forme. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans leur dortoir. Chacun disposé d'une fiole contenant environ 12h de lecture dans les pensées. Sirius préféra remettre à plus tard son expérimentation, il attendrait d'être auprès d'Helena, Rémus et Peter eux préférait voir si James ne mourait pas empoisonné avant de se lancer… James venait de boire une gorgée, et les trois autres le regardaient avec des grands yeux.

- Alors ? demanda Peter.

- Ben je sais pas moi j'entends rien… vous êtes en train de penser ? demanda James perplexe.

_« Ca y est on a tout foiré, j'ai du me planté en comptant putain ils vont me tuer… »_ pensait Peter.

- Huuu déstresse Queudver ça marche ! s'enthousiasma le brun à lunette.

_« On est vraiment trop fort »_ pensa Sirius.

- Brillant mon cher Patmol je dirai plutôt brillant ! Bon c'est pas que vos pensées ne m'intéresse pas mais je préfèrerai écouter ce que Miss Evans pense de moi ! dit-il avec un grand sourire en descendant vers la salle commune.

Pas de chance pour lui, elle n'était pas là. Il demanda à Erika si elle savait où il pouvait la trouver, elle lui indiqua la bibliothèque. _« Si un jour Sirius cherche après moi… ça sera le plus beau jour de ma vie… »_ pensait Erika. James parti le plus vite qu'il put pour ne pas lui montrer son fou rire. Elle était vraiment accro à lui ! Une fois dans la bibliothèque James passa devant Mrs Pince _« Monsieur Potter à la bibliothèque… cela n'augure rien de bon. »_ pensa-t-elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire, et alla s'asseoir à la même table que Lily. En passant il avait pris un livre au hasard pour ne pas qu'elle lui reproche de venir l'embêter. Il se mit donc à faire semblant de lire face à elle.

Elle leva la tête, et le regarda _« Potter qui lit ? A la bibliothèque en plus ! Il faut que je note la date c'est trop un exploit ! »,_ elle se replongea un moment dans son travail James pu à sa guise écouter les réponses de son prochain devoir d'Arithmancie. Il était un peu déçu qu'elle lui apporte si peu d'importance. Elle arrivait vraiment à faire abstraction de lui. C'était un Gryffondor avec qui elle rigolait bien de temps en temps, c'était tout. Lui il ne pouvait pas se concentrer dans un quelconque devoir lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Il était déçu, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et referma le livre.

Il voulait qu'elle fasse attention à lui. Alors il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et il la regardait intensément. _« Il me mate ou quoi ? »_ elle leva la tête, _« oui, il me mate ! Ou plutôt il me contemple » _elle rabaissa son regard au niveau de ses notes de cours _« Je comprends pas ce qu'il me trouve, yen a plus d'une qui donnerai n'importe quoi pour sortir avec lui, et il ne s'en prive pas c'est vrai, mais je me demanderai toujours ce qu'il me trouve… je ne suis pas mieux qu'une autre ! »_ Il la coupa dans ses pensées :

- Evans je peux te poser une question ?

Elle le regarda, et lui dit qu'il pouvait.

- Que penses tu de moi ?

- Heu… Elle réfléchissait _« Je pense que t'es un mec bien, qui a vécu pas mal de truc dur ces derniers temps mais ça je te le dirai pas, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai pitié de toi. Je pense que tu as raison de ne pas te prendre la tête, d'ailleurs je t'envie j'aimerai bien être un peu je m'enfoutiste pour me libérer l'esprit et arrêter de toujours vouloir faire du mieux que je peux pour prouver que je suis une bonne sorcière et pas une fille de moldu qui ne connaît rien. »_

Décidément cette fille l'impressionnera toujours. Elle n'avait même pas fait une allusion à son charme, alors que n'importe qu'elle autre fille n'aurait parlé uniquement du beauuuu James Potterrrr le grand joueur de Quidditch ! C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait toujours l'air de réfléchir, comme si elle chercher le piège dans la question, alors avant qu'elle ne réponde il lui dit :

- Si tu ne veux pas répondre c'est pas grave, je comprends c'est pas une question simple – il avait eu sa réponse, il pouvait partir. Il reprit le livre dans ses mains et se leva.

- Non attends je vais te répondre – il se rassit intéressé de voir si elle allait lui dire réellement ce qu'elle pensait de lui – je pense que t'es un mec bien, et que tu fais le pitre avec Sirius pour cacher ta sensibilité, c'est une sorte de carapace, je pense que tu iras loin dans la vie parce que tu es vraiment intelligent, et malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire à propos de vos farces généralement elles sont vraiment très ingénieuses, je pense que c'est pour ça que vous êtes si populaire ici. Ca te vas comme réponses ?

- Parfait, c'était parfait. Tu es vraiment une fille bien Evans tu oses dire ce que tu penses et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, lui dit-il de manière sincère, elle montait encore plus dans son estime, alors qu'elle était déjà bien placée, il était heureux d'être tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment bons goûts. Ce moment était un parfait instant de sincérité, mais il ne tenait pas il fallait qu'il lui demande comment elle le trouvait physiquement.

Depuis la mort de son père il n'avait plus peur des conséquences, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui demander comment elle le trouvait, alors il ne se gêna pas, si on ne fait pas tout ce dont on a envie de notre vivant on risque d'avoir pas mal de remords plus tard et ça il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive.

- Je te plais physiquement ? lui demanda-il alors avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

_« Je savais que j'allais avoir droit à cette question… Heureusement que tu peux pas lire dans mes pensées, sinon qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu savais que tu as les plus jolies fesses que j'ai jamais vu… »  
_  
- Pourquoi vous les mecs vous donnez autant d'importance au physique ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais James ne l'écouta pas, il était sonné par la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire inconsciemment.

- Ouhou ? Potter ? dit-elle en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Heu oui ?

Elle répéta sa question.

- Ben je sais pas moi, c'est important le physique quand même ! Imagine toi tu t'entends en tous points avec un mec type Servilo, tu vas pas pour autant sortir avec lui… il est vraiment trop hideux ! Tu te vois toi peloter les fesses d'un mec comme lui ?

James était content d'avoir fait une allusion aux fesses qui apparemment était une partie de l'anatomie masculine qu'elle appréciait plus particulièrement. C'est sur cette note et devant la mine dégoûter de Lily qu'il se leva pour partir.  
_  
« Tu n'as pas tord… Beurrkk les fesses de Severus ! T'aurai jamais du me parler de ça, je pense que je vais cauchemarder cette nuit… Ou peut être pas… »  
_  
Il sourit, elle était carrément en train de lui mater les fesses ! Il prit tout son temps pour quitter la bibliothèque. Arrivé à l'entrée, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son livre (comme par hasard !) il retourna à la table de Lily, prit le livre, lui fit un sourire immense, et reparti lentement pour qu'elle puise à sa guise le reluquer. Il était content que les rôles soient inversés ! Il ne savait pas que les filles étaient aussi maître dans la catégorie du reluquage discret… très discret… Il ne la regarderait plus du même œil…

_§§§§§§§§§_

Rémus avait emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de James pour épier April qui ne lui parlait toujours pas depuis près de trois semaines. Il se disait qu'il avait eu raison, pourquoi persister dans une relation qui n'évolue pas le moindre du monde. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait il était de plus en plus convaincu que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, juste une très grande attirance mêler de beaucoup d'affinité, et il se disait qu'elle ne devait pas l'aimer tellement que ça pour ne pas lui faire confiance et avancer un peu dans leur relation.

Il était donc en train de se rendre à la bibliothèque, lieu de prédilection pour tout Serdaigle qui se respectent. Elle était à une table avec Guillemette et Joachim. Grrr ce Joachim il ne pouvait toujours pas se l'encadrer, mais bon il se disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre vu qu'elle ne se laissait pas touché facilement. Et puis il put voir que les trois Serdaigles avaient l'air complètement concentré dans leurs travaux.

Il prit place sur une chaise libre tout près d'elle. Elle était en train de lire son livre de métamorphose. Une leçon qui traite des différences entre les animagi et les loups-garous_. « ''Les lycanthropes ne se transforment pas à leur guise contrairement aux animagi''… pfff comme si je le savais pas ça… J'en connais un autre qui est au courant… Un beau blond aux yeux gris… Rémus… Pourquoi c'est si dure d'accepter son corps ? »_

Voyant que les révélations allaient arriver il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et s'installa sur une chaise directement à côté d'elle. _« Tiens… c'est bizarre je sens ton odeur mon loup… »_ Mon loup ? elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça, il aurait sûrement apprécié, ça se prêter tout à fait à la situation, et venant d'elle ça n'avait absolument rien de péjoratif. Elle leva la tête de son livre et scruta la salle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un… _« Je suis sur que t'es pas loin, je te sens… Tu m'espionnes peut-être ? Pfff… arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités ma petite April, il a beau être comme toi, très attentionné, très très charmant, il reste tout de même un mec ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est du sexe ! »_ elle souffla _« Bon on aura beau dire mais les filles sont pareilles… Sauf quand elles ont un blocage… pourtant c'est pas ça qui manque du sexe dans mes rêves… Si seulement il pouvait me comprendre… je fais pas exprès ! »_

Rémus comprit qu'il avait fait une belle bourde en la 'quittant' de la sorte. Il ne pensait pas qu'un tel blocage était vraiment possible, mais il venait d'avoir la preuve que oui… Il s'en voulait, mais il ne savait plus trop où il en était… car blocage il y avait réellement, et il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir la patience d'attendre encore pour que ça avance un tant soit peu entre eux. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Et s'il ne trouvait pas de réponse à ses questions par lui-même, il irait demander conseil à Sirius. C'était le plus apte à l'aider, car lui aussi aimé et était aimé en retour mais n'était malheureusement pas avec Elle.

_§§§§§§§§§_

Peter ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de la potion. Il était avec une fille qui lui plaisait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Amanda était complètement sorti de sa tête. Il prit tout de même une gorgée et descendit dans la salle commune pour expérimenter les effets… La tour de Gryffondor était pleine, le samedi après midi c'était assez commun, de plus il ne faisait vraiment pas très beau temps pour une saison de printemps. Il vit Amanda assise à une table en train d'étudier apparemment ou de lire simplement… il s'approcha d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de lire vu qu'il pouvait à volonté écouter l'histoire d'un grand Auror qui était en train de braver tous les dangers pour sauver celle qu'il aimait.

_« Tiens Peter vient de descendre, dommage qu'on a plus de devoirs en Sortilège, je me serai fait un plaisir de passer une heure ou plus entièrement avec lui… Peut-être qu'il lâcherait un peu cette Alyne… De toutes façons faut t-y faire ma petite Amanda, personne n'a jamais voulu de toi, et personne ne voudra de toi un jour… Je sais même pas à quoi je sers à part faire rire les autres de temps en temps, j'en ai trop marre… j'ai vraiment une vie de merde… »_

Peter était surpris par ces révélations, il pensait que c'était une fille pleine de joie de vivre qui était toujours de bonne humeur, mais apparemment elle avait ces moments de cafards… comme en ce moment… et d'après lui le fait de lire des histoires d'amour ne devait pas vraiment l'aider à se remonter le moral… Alors il décida d'aller discuter avec elle pour lui remonter le moral. Il prit une chaise libre et s'installa en face d'elle :

- Tu vas bien ?

_« Pas tellement non »  
_  
- Ouais ça peu aller, répondit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Nan ça va je t'assure, je vais bien.

_« Tiens il s'inquiète pour moi… ça me touche vraiment… »  
_  
Peter ne voulait pas insister plus pour ne pas paraître bizarre devant tant d'attention, alors il lui dit simplement :

- Ok, si tu le dis. Mais sache que si tu as envie de discuter de n'importe quoi tu peux venir me voir.

Bizarrement il avait confiance en lui… Peut être était-ce parce qu'il pouvait savoir ce que les gens pensaient et réagir en fonction des pensées… Ou peut être était ce parce qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle et donc qu'il était complètement détaché, qu'il ne sentait plus troubler en sa présence… il ne savait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'aimait pas ça la voir déprimer et ses amies n'avaient pas l'air de s'en faire pour elle.

- C'est à cause de ce bouquin, il est tiré d'une histoire vraie en plus alors ça me fou un peu le blues… lui dit-elle.

Et ils enchaînèrent la conversation sur le livre en question sans pour autant aborder l'objet de son réel coup de blues. La discussion était détendue comme deux bons vieux camarades qui se retrouvent pour parler… de quoi ? On s'en fou, l'important pour Peter c'était de parler et de faire oublier les maux du cœur de la blonde. Pour Amanda c'était d'être avec lui. A la grande joie du Gryffondor elle retrouva le sourire au cours de la conversation, et ce qu'elle pensait n'était plus aussi noir qu'auparavant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment apprécié ce moment passé avec elle, uniquement à discuter de choses futiles, et donc qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse retomber dans la déprime, c'était pas Amanda une Amanda qui faisait la tête. Amanda c'est la fille qui sourit tout le temps, qui rit tout le temps, toujours de bonne humeur.

_§§§§§§§§§_

De retour dans leur dortoir à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, ils s'étaient installé confortablement sur deux lits voisins. Le ventre plein, ils sortaient de table :

- Alors les mecs, racontez moi c'est comment ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est excellent, franchement je sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas te jeter sur la potion ! demanda James.

- 12h c'est vite utilisé tu sais… je préfère assurer le coup et utiliser les premières heures lorsque je serai près d'_elle_.

Personne ne répliqua, ils avaient aussi utilisés les premières minutes des effets de la potion pour _Elle_, ils comprenaient. Il était presque impossible pour Sirius de la croisé, elle faisait toujours très attention. Il attendait le prochain cours de Sortilège où il aura deux heures pour écouter à loisir ses pensées.

- Je savais pas que Amanda été un peu déprimé en ce moment… je lui ai remonté le moral cette après midi.

- Et Alyne ? demanda Rémus.

- Elle avait des devoirs je crois, en tout cas je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Et toi Rémus ? Tu as été voir April ?

Rémus souffla.

- Mouais…

- Raconte nous, dit James.

Alors il leur raconta tout. Ses doutes, ses craintes, ses espoirs…

- Je vais te dire ce que je pense qui serait le mieux pour tout le monde, dit Sirius, d'après moi tu devrais te remettre avec elle, parce que même si c'est pas de l'amour que tu éprouves pour elle, elle te manques c'est certain, et idem pour elle. Donc tu te remets avec elle, et la prochaine fois que vous êtes tout les deux dans un endroit tranquille tu éteint toutes les lumières, et tu vois si elle te laisse aller un peu plus loin dans le noir.

- T'es de bon conseil mon Patmol, c'est pas bête du tout ça ! dit James.

- Tu en doutais ? demanda Sirius faussement sérieux.

Pendant ce temps là Rémus réfléchissait. C'est vrai que c'était une excellente idée…

- En April ne te découvre pas d'un fil, tu as vraiment la total mon bon Rémus, j'espère pour toi que le dicton n'est pas toujours vrai, ajouta Peter.

Rémus et Peter réfléchissaient. James rêvassait. Sirius s'impatientait…

_§§§§§§§§§_

Voilà, il était enfin arrivé. Le cours de Sortilège. Quel idée de l'avoir mis un jeudi ? Juste pour le faire attendre un peu plus ? Il ne tenait presque plus, voilà près d'une semaine que la potion était prête, et c'était que maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir tester les effets, et que peut être il allait avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions…

- Avant de commencer à vous exercer avec vos partenaires faîtes moi la liste des situations dans lesquels vous pouvez utiliser ce sort, annonça le professeur Flitwick.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà en train de griffonner sur leurs parchemins lorsque que James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus arrivèrent au pas de course dans la salle.

- Excusez-nous professeur pour notre retard mais nous avons une très bonne excuse… s'exclama Sirius, ben vas-y James dit lui !

Pris au dépourvu il était en train de chercher une bonne excuse à fournir au professeur qui commencer à les regarder d'un air menaçant. Erika elle, regardait Sirius avec un grand sourire. Elle adorait lorsqu'il était à la limite de l'insolence avec les professeurs, c'était si… viril !

- Heu… nous… je vais te tuer Sirius, marmonna James.

- Cessez vos pitreries et aller rejoindre vos partenaires sans plus perdre de temps !

Sans ajouter mot, ils allèrent chacun vers leur binôme. Sirius passa devant Erika et put l'entendre penser : _« C'est pas possible d'être aussi craquant… »_, il la regarda et lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt _« Arrête de sourire comme ça je vais me mettre à baver… ». _Sirius rit, c'était vraiment trop fort cette potion, il était fier de lui et ses amis d'avoir réussi à merveille sa préparation. Il s'installa enfin à côté d'Helena qui avait la tête dans son parchemin, elle semblait extrêmement concentrer dans le travail que le professeur avait demandé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? murmura-t-il devant le silence de la salle de classe.

_« Soit forte Helena »  
_- On doit juste écrire dans quelles situations on aurait besoin d'utiliser un Patronus, dit-elle d'un air complètement détacher.Sirius fronça les sourcils, il était en train de réfléchir.

_« T'es si mignon quand tu réfléchis… »_ Sirius la regarda d'un coup, et elle baissa de nouveau sa tête sur le parchemin _« J'ai pensé à haute voix ou quoi ? »_

- Je vois pas cinquante situations dans laquelle on utilise un Patronus !

- Peut être mais il voulait sûrement voir si on se souvient de la leçon théorique de l'an passé à ce sujet, dit-elle froidement.

- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton, c'était juste pour t'éviter de réfléchir pour rien, répliqua Sirius un peu vexé.

- _Accio parchemins !_ s'écriât le professeur. Maintenant mettez-vous à la pratique. Vous avez une heure trois quart pour y parvenir, mais nous continuerons le cours prochain ne vous en faites pas si vous n'avez pas réussi à produire un patronus corporel.

Tous les élèves se levèrent, et commencèrent à s'exercer. On pouvait entendre des _'Spero Patronum'_ un peu partout. Aucun ne réussi à former un véritable patronus au premier essai, seul un peu de fumée blanche sortait de l'extrémité des baguettes. Au bout d'une demi-heure Sirius réussit ! Son patronus était un magnifique cerf.

- Je crois pas avoir déjà vu un aussi beau patronus mon cher Patmol ! s'exclama James tout sourire.

Il s'était rapproché d'eux voyant le cerf. Il fit une tape amicale dans le dos de Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je me demande pourquoi un tel patronus, dit Sirius en faisant mine de chercher.

_« A la vie, à la mort… »_ pensa Helena nostalgique en les regardant, Sirius l'entendit et la regarda, elle avait le visage déterminer. Peut être y arriverait-elle ce coup-ci ? Il l'avait vu faisant moult tentative. Mais toujours que de la fumée blanche. De plus en plus de fumée blanche, mais uniquement de la fumée.

_« Un souvenir encore plus heureux que ça ? Ahh j'ai trouvé ! » _

_- SPERO PATRONUM ! s'écria Helena, une immense fumée blanche sortit de sa baguette, et vint se former en un animal à quatre pattes… un renard ? un lièvre ? lorsque la forme se fit plus concrète tout le monde put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un chien._

Sirius la regarda. Il était fier d'elle. Il était heureux. _« Un chien ? J'en ai assez ! Pourquoi tout s'acharne contre moi… Merlin ! Si tu m'entends change mon patronus tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus penser à lui ! Ca me remémore un trop mauvais souvenir… ça fait trop mal… »_ pensa-t-elle en s'affalant sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva. Elle avait l'air complètement épuiser et au bord des larmes. _« Tiens le coup »_ elle inspiré et expiré profondément. Sirius la sentait vraiment pas bien. Il allait pour se rapprocher d'elle lorsqu'elle demanda :

- Professeur, je peux aller prendre l'air je me sens pas bien…

- Bien sur Miss allez-y, Monsieur Black accompagnez là.

_« Pourquoi tout est contre moi aujourd'hui ! »_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe. En marchant Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais elle avait l'air de savoir, alors il ne dit rien.

_« Pourquoi c'est lui qui a du venir ! J'aurai même préféré que ça soit l'autre poufiasse d'Erika, j'aurai pu pleurer tranquillement devant elle, puis je l'aurai étripée vive »  
_  
Sirius ne la regardait pas, ils marchaient côte à côte, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais il la sentait vraiment pas bien, il effaça son sourire et lui demanda :

- Tu te sens mieux ?  
_  
« Non ça n'a jamais été aussi mal ! »  
_  
- Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

_« Remonter le temps c'est tout ce qui peux m'aider… »  
_  
- Aller Helena dit moi quelque chose ! – il s'était arrêté pour lui faire face.

Les sanglots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, elle savait pertinemment que si elle disait quelque chose elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de pleurer devant lui. Elle ne disait toujours rien, alors il ajouta :

- Je t'en pris Helena, dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Ne pouvant se contrôler d'avantage, ses yeux commencèrent à briller malgré elle_. « Retiens-toi Helena, soit forte je t'en pris soit forte ! »_ mais elle n'y arrivait plus, trop de choses remontaient dans sa tête. En entendant cela, et voyant sa peine, Sirius s'approcha d'elle :

- Ca fait du bien de pleurer tu sais… il faut pas en avoir honte…

_« Comme si t'avais déjà pleuré devant quelqu'un »  
_  
- Allez, lâche la pression, ouvre les vannes, je suis là… dit-il d'un ton rassurant, il la prit dans ses bras et elle ne put se retenir d'avantages.

Elle se mit à pleurer comme jamais. Car en plus de la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait, c'était Lui qui était en train de la consoler, et ça lui faisait mal, très mal, trop mal ! Pourquoi plus rien n'était simple pour elle ?

- Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre… lui murmurait-il en lui caressant le dos, elle avait sa tête dans le cou du beau brun et elle se tenait à sa chemise comme si elle avait peur de tomber.

_« Pourquoi, tu es si gentil ? Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu me détestais… Pourquoi j'ai si mal quand je suis près de toi ? Pourquoi c'est maintenant que tu as tout ton temps à m'accorder ? Pourquoi… »  
_  
Ses pleures redoublèrent, et il la serra plus fort contre lui. Il était content de l'avoir dans ses bras, mais la situation gâchée vraiment tout. Cela devait maintenant faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer.

- Tu veux peut être que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Elle fit non de la tête, le visage toujours enfouis dans son cou_. « Non… malheureusement je me sens trop bien dans tes bras… »_ Elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise dans cette situation… Elle pleurait dans les bras de celui qui était en parti la cause de son état.

- Tu veux peut être que je t'emmène dans un endroit un peu plus confortable qu'un couloir désert ?

Elle fit non à nouveau de la tête, et elle passa ses bras dans le dos du ténébreux pour se serrait encore plus contre lui. Elle avait beaucoup de force et Sirius avait presque du mal à respirer, mais il n'y pensait même pas, tout ce qui compter à ce moment là c'était qu'elle aille mieux.

- Très bien, très bien, prends tout ton temps, je reste avec toi, dit-il en caressant d'une main les cheveux d'Helena.

_§§§§§§§§§_

- Miss Evans vous pouvez aller voir si vous trouvez Miss White et Monsieur Black, ça fait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils sont partis.

Elle acquiesça et sorti de la salle de classe. Elle alla d'abord à l'infirmerie. Personne. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où chercher. Alors elle se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tout le monde savait que Sirius et Helena étaient sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois alors il aurait été tout à fait possible qu'il la ramène dans son dortoir… Et en effet, elle les trouva dans la salle commune qui était vide. Il était tous les deux, sur un sofa, elle était assise sur les genoux de Sirius, ses bras autour de son cou, et sa tête sur son épaule. Lui la tenait par la taille. Quand il vit Lily approché d'eux, il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit. Helena s'était endormis. Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle comprenait, elle voyait que les yeux de la Serpentard étaient gonflé, et qu'elle avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Alors elle reparti pour prévenir le professeur.

De nouveau seul, il la porta précautionneusement jusqu'à son dortoir, et il la déposa sur son lit. Les cours allaient bientôt être terminé et tout les Gryffondor allaient envahir la salle commune, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille, elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, elle s'était endormis à cause de la fatigue. Il lui ôta ses chaussures pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Elle avait l'air à peu près paisible malgré ses yeux gonflés. Il regarda l'heure, les cours venait maintenant d'être achevé, il descendit dans la salle commune pour prévenir ses amis de ne pas faire de bruits s'ils devaient aller dans leur dortoir, puis il retourna à ses côté pour la regarder dormir.

L'heure du dîner arriva très vite, et il osa pas la réveiller. Après tout on disait bien « qui dors dîne ». Alors il alla manger avec les autres. Lynn et Carol vinrent à la rencontre de Sirius au cours du repas, ce qui était normal bien sur, car s'il n'avait pas la carte du maraudeur et qu'il avait vu Rémus partir avec April en plein cours et puis plus de nouvelles de lui jusqu'au repas, il se serait aussi posé des question s'il avait vu April en train de manger tranquillement dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde. Alors il leur dit qu'elle s'était endormi et qu'elle était en train de dormir dans son lit. Elles acquiescèrent rassuré. Elles savaient qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elles allaient pour repartir lorsqu'il ne tient plus :

- Pourquoi l'autre con il essaye pas d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle ?

Elles se stoppèrent et Lynn lui dit :

- Ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis plus d'un mois

- Quoiiii ? s'écriât Sirius qui manqua de tomber du banc.

Il était vraiment sonné. Il réfléchissait… pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Ah oui ça lui revenait… parce qu'elle l'évitait tout le temps. Il ne la voyait que lorsqu'ils avaient des cours. S'il avait su il aurait arrêté de lui jeter des sorts informulés à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs. Mais bon Sirius n'avait pas de regrets, c'était bien fait pour lui. Rien que de l'imaginer encore ses bras autour de _sa_ taille il avait des envies de meurtre.

Il avait fini de manger, il reparti jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor précipitamment. En chemin il bu une petite gorgée de Pensamenta. Arrivé dans la salle commune il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui mènent à son dortoir. Il prit deux seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, ou plutôt lui demander, puis il ouvra la porte…

Et à son grand malheur elle n'était plus là…

_§§§§§§§§§_

Il prit aussitôt la carte du maraudeur. « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise ». Elle était en route vers les cachots de Serpentard, il ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à courir comme un fou. Il se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les élèves qui rentraient dans la Tour, et il put entendre rapidement un _« Je suis sur qu'il va à sa rencontre… Pfff… qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? »_ de Erika qui n'avait pas la mine réjoui depuis qu'elle les avait vu partir mais pas revenir du cours.

Dans les couloirs il croisa James, Rémus et Peter, il leur dit un très rapide sans pour autant stopper sa course :

- Elle est pas encore arrivé aux cachots !

Lily était pas loin derrière avec ses amies et elle avait tout entendu, elle demanda à James :

- Comment il peut être aussi sur de ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- Je pourrais te le dire mais après il faudrait que je te tue, répliqua James faussement sérieux.

Elle aimait pas du tout cette réponse et voulais vraiment en avoir une vraie. Alors elle accéléra le pas et se mit à son niveau :

- Sérieusement Potter, la divination n'est pas sa matière de prédilection alors je ne vois pas comment il peut affirmer ce genre de chose !

Il la regarda en souriant.

- Secrets de maraudeurs Evans.

- T'es pas drôle, dit-elle en se renfrognant.

Ils passèrent le tableau de la grosse dame. James et Peter s'installèrent autour d'une table. Et Lily s'assit à côté de James, pendant que ses amies allèrent autour de la cheminé. La rousse n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Rémus lui monta discrètement dans son dortoir.

- Secrets de maraudeurs… ça me fait rire ça, je suis sur c'est tout du pipeau, dit-elle le ton léger.

James rit, elle était trop mignonne à feindre ce genre de propos pour arriver à ses fins.

- Attend moi un moment veux tu.

Il monta les marches qui mènent au dortoir jusqu'à ne plus être visible depuis la salle commune. Il sortit sa petite fiole. Il ne lui en restait plus que pour 3 heures environs, il avait tout gaspillé avec Peter pendant leurs cours divination où ils s'ennuyaient ferme. Il but le restant de potion, espérant qu'Evans lui accorderait les trois heures de lectures dans ses pensées. Il redescendit rapidement tout sourire, se rassit exactement là où il était. Elle le regardait d'un œil soupçonneux.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé encore… »_

Le sourire de James s'intensifia.

- En fait il y a une solution si tu veux savoir.

Rémus le coupa il venait de redescendre, il leur dit en s'installant avec eux :

- Vous connaissez l'histoire du chien qui a trouvé son os ?

James et Peter percutèrent instantanément. Sirius avait réussi à rattraper Helena.

- Elle est vieille comme le siècle dernier, dit James.

- En plus elle est vraiment très mauvaise, surenchérit Peter.

Les trois se sourirent discrètement voyant la préfète qui ne comprenait absolument rien ! Peter et Rémus se mirent à jouer aux échecs version sorcier bien sur. Elle les regarda un par un et pensa un sourcil levé _« Ils parlent en codé ou quoi ? En tout cas c'est pas net tout ça…» _puis elle se tourna vers James.

- Bon Potter, c'est quoi ce moyen si je veux savoir ?

_« Si tu me sors qu'il faut que je sorte avec toi, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps ! »  
_  
- Suffit que tu passes la nuit avec moi, dit James avec un sourire de séducteur, tout en lui replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle lui sourit elle savait que ça volerait pas très haut.

James était content elle n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement de recule devant son approche, et ça n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir ennuyait plus que ça.

- Non sérieusement je ne peux révéler ce genre d'informations qu'aux gens en qui j'ai réellement une confiance aveugle. Peut-être un jour futur Evans, qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

_« Il a pas tord le binoclard, mais qu'est ce que ça m'énerve pas de pas savoiiiiiiir ! »  
_  
- Il y a beaucoup de secrets de Maraudeurs comme ça ? tenta-t-elle _« qui ne tente rien n'a rien »_

James fit mine de compter. Peter et Rémus prêtèrent tout de même une oreille attentive à la conversation sans pour autant lever leurs yeux du jeu. Discrètement James indiqua 5 avec sa main.

_« Cinq… je note. »_

_§§§§§§§§§ _

_Sirius détalait toujours aussi rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait des cachots de Serpentard. Arrivé près de sa destination il l'aperçu enfin._

- Helena ! cria-t-il.

Elle se retourna.

_« Impossible de lui échapper à lui… »  
_  
Il arriva face à elle. Essoufflé. Elle avait l'air encore très fatigué.

- Helena j'aimerai qu'on discute.

_« Pas maintenant…j'ai vraiment pas la force… »  
_  
- Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on parle, s'il te plait, ajouta-il en mettant une main sur son bras.

_« Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai cette sensation bizarre quand je suis près de toi ? »  
_  
- Si tu t'obstines à ne rien dire, je prends ça pour un oui, dit-il en souriant.

_« Bien sur… qui ne dit mot consent… » _pensa-t-elle las.

- Allez vient, on sera tranquille dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

Il lui prit la main, elle ne dit rien, elle regarda leur deux mains enlacés, et ils marchèrent jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame en silence. Mais Sirius pouvait entendre entre autres _« Tu craques pas cette fois Helena ! Il va te prendre pour une pleurnicheuse »_ Ils passèrent en silence devant les Gryffondor qui séjournaient dans la salle commune. Le regard de Sirius croisa celui de James qui comprit aussitôt 'Ne pas déranger', et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Lily avait suivit cet échange non verbal _« Ces deux là… ils sont vraiment fait pour s'entendre, avec un simple regard ils se comprennent. »_ James entendit également Erika un peu plus loin qui bouillait tellement intérieurement que même sans Pensamenta il jurerait qu'il l'aurait entendu _« Qu'est ce que je disais ! Grrr en plus ils se tiennent par la main, putain ! C'est une Serpentard ! Je vois pas du tout ce qu'il lui trouve ! »  
_  
Une fois arrivé en haut, elle se détacha de lui, s'assit sur son lit, et il fit de même. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire. Il prit une grande respiration :

- Ecoute, heu… Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état là, alors si je peux faire quelque chose réellement dit le moi. Si c'est à cause de moi ou de l'autre, surtout si c'est de sa faute à l'autre dit le moi.

- Sirius, tu peux rien faire pour m'aider je suis désolée.

Enfin ! Elle lui avait dit quelque chose ! On avance, on avance…

- Il y a forcément quelque chose que je peux faire – il lui prit a nouveau la main -Déjà ça m'aiderai pas mal si tu me disais ce qui te mets dans cet état.

_« Allons Sirius, tu as peut être oublié, même si ça m'étonnerai, mais pas moi… J'y pense tout les jours… Je regrette tous les jours… J'en pleure tout les jours… »  
_  
Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de décrocher une nouvelle phrase il ajouta :

- Je sais pas si tu as reçu mon mot en février, mais ce que je disais dessus est toujours d'actualité… dit-il en lui caressant la main de son pouce.

_« Voilà une manière particulière de me dire que tu m'aimes toujours »_ malgré elle, elle lui souri c'était vraiment trop mignon de le voir comme ça en train de lui faire comprendre l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle sans pour autant le dire directement. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il avait un problème là-dessus. _« Ce mot comme tu dis… je crois que j'ai du le lire plusieurs centaines de fois… »  
_  
- C'est un sourire que je vois là ? dit-il souriant à son tour.

Elle acquiesça et se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'enlaça. _« Qu'est ce que tu fais Helena ? Tu peux pas refaire un truc avec lui, tu vas y penser encore plus, et donc tu vas souffrir encore plus… »_ Sirius entendait le combat intérieur qu'elle était en train de mener. Alors il prit les devants pour qu'il ait toutes les chances de son côté. Tout en lui caressant le dos il lui dit :

- Arrête de penser à ce qui s'est passé… Je sais c'est dur moi aussi j'y pense tout les jours, mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Tout ce que je peux faire pour soulager ta peine c'est te promettre de te faire un autre petit Black quand on l'aura décidé cette fois-ci. Parce que Helena je t'assure que s'il y a à nouveau un « nous » je te lâcherai pour rien au monde, et je serai toujours là, près de toi, je te soutiendrai toujours, je t'aiderai toujours… je t'aime.

**

* * *

A suivre... !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à SusyBones, Tashiya, Paula, Zazo, Rachelle, lyra.will, Pottera, Abelforth Dumbledore, patmola, Kikie1990, Arie-Evans, héloise, twinzie, et amelie pour leurs très gentilles reviews !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

Sirius et Lily étaient tous les deux en train de travailler sur leur prochain examen d'histoire de la magie. Réviser à deux était beaucoup plus productif d'après elle, et Sirius était vraiment très bon dans cette matière. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque en ce samedi matin. Le beau ténébreux n'avait pas vraiment la tête aux révisions, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Il avait enfin réussi à décrocher les trois petits mots si symbolique. Après cela elle n'avait rien dit. Ils étaient restés enlacé étroitement pendant un long moment. Avant que les effets de la potion ne se dissipe il avait pu entendre un « moi aussi ». Au bout d'un moment il revinrent à la réalité, et elle devait repartir, le couvre feu était bientôt arrivé. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit c'était « il faut que je réfléchisse ».

Décidément il ne pensait pas que cette histoire de bébé lui faisait autant de mal. C'est pourquoi il avait entamé des recherches sur les premières grossesses chez les très jeunes femmes, pour avoir des choses à lui dire pour la réconforter. Et il avait trouvé, à sa grande joie il avait trouvé absolument ce qui allait lui faire oublier son mal être et faire s'envoler toute sa culpabilité. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose à trouver. Un bon moyen de contraception pour être vraiment rassurer et que ce genre d'événement impromptu ne se renouvelle pas. Etant donné qu'ils utilisaient des moyens de contraceptions sorcier et qu'il y avait eu une faille, il décida de chercher du côté moldu… Et il n'avait rien trouvé à la bibliothèque concernant cela… Il lui fallait donc en parler avec un moldu…

- Evans ?

Elle leva la tête de son parchemin et le questionna du regard.

- J'ai quelque chose d'assez délicat à te demander, murmura-t-il devant le silence de la bibliothèque.

Son regard interrogateur se fit un peu plus prononcé. Donc il s'expliqua.

- En fait tu es la seule personne d'origine moldu que je connaisse, et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, tu es préfète après tout ils ne t'ont sûrement pas nommé au hasard…

- Viens en au fait s'il te plait tu m'intrigues là.

Elle avait à présent complètement délaissé son parchemin. Sirius était en train de se tordre les doigts un peu gêner par ce qu'il allait lui demander. Il voulait surtout pas qu'elle lui pose trop de question du style « pourquoi tu jettes pas simplement le sort de contraception ? » Qu'elle lui pose la question ou pas elle allait comprendre qu'il y avait eu un « bug » avec ce fameux sort entre lui et Helena.

- Avant je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne parler à personne de la conversation que nous allons avoir.

Elle était de plus en plus perplexe, mais elle lui certifia qu'elle ne dirai rien. Alors Sirius lui demanda enfin dans un murmure qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

- Ils utilisent quoi les moldus comme moyen de contraception ?

Wow, Lily fit les gros yeux, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de question. Elle bafouilla un peu mais lui répondit :

- Heu… des préservatifs.

- C'est fiable ?

Lily était un peu gêné de parler de ce genre de chose avec lui.

- Oui, oui, si on s'en sert comme il faut normalement ya pas de problème…

- Et tu sais où on peut s'en procurer ?

- A la pharmacie, on en trouve toujours.

Il prit note, et la remercia. Mais après de telles questions, elle voulait en savoir plus.

- J'ai répondu à tes questions, tu peux répondre à mes interrogations ?

Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer, mais il avait sa parole, et confiance en elle, alors après tout… Il lui raconta en bref le pourquoi du comment. Elle resta sur le cul comme on dit. Elle avait absolument rien vu. Il lui demanda plusieurs fois de lui certifier de ne rien dire, qu'il n'y avait que ses amis qui étaient au courant, et sûrement Lynn et Carol. Elle lui promit de ne rien divulguer une nouvelle fois. Il était soulagé.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Rémus était en train d'attendre impatiemment devant le tableau qui donner accès à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger, il avait donc toutes les chances de la voir sortir d'un moment à un autre. Il faisait les cents pas devant le tableau qui ne cessait de lui poser des questions auquel il répondait par un magnifique silence. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation avec une peinture. Les élèves commencèrent à sortir de leur salle commune petit à petit, et il la cherchait dans par l'ouverture du tableau lorsque celui-ci était entrouvert. Il vit ensuite sortir Joachim Glover qui tenait par la main Guillemette. « Un souci de moins » pensa-t-il. Et à leur suite il vit April qui avançait lentement en lisant un livre.

- Salut…

Elle fut sorti de sa bulle en reconnaissant cette voix… Sa voix… Malgré elle, elle lui fit un sourire, il lui manquait, elle avait envie de passer du temps avec lui comme avant. Surtout que depuis un certain temps elle se sentait de plus en plus seule avec Guillemette qui restait très souvent avec Joachim…

- Salut, répondit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment sans rien dire, ils se souriaient un peu gêner. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé. Rémus n'avait pas prit de potion. Les révélations qu'il avait entendu lui avaient fait trop travailler les méninges, il ne voulait plus que cela se reproduise. Et surtout il réfléchissait à ce qu'aurait été la situation si les rôles avaient été inversés. Jamais il aurait supporté que quiconque puisse lire dans ses pensées. C'était son jardin secret…

- Ca te dit de manger avec moi ce midi ?

- Heu… oui ! dit-elle toujours souriante.

Elle ferma son livre, et marcha à ses côtés. Rémus avait une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras à ce moment là. Elle ne cessait de tourner timidement la tête et de le regardait en souriant. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne. En marchant il ne tint plus, et il lui dit :

- Tu me manques.

Elle s'arrêta. Son sourire avait disparu. Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit Rémus ajouta :

- Je sais que si on est dans cette situation c'est de ma faute, et je sais que c'était gonflé de ma part de te mettre au pied du mur. Je m'en veux April. Et tu me manques réellement. Alors je préfère être patient et pouvoir passer du temps avec toi comme avant…

Elle semblait extrêmement songeuse :

- Je sais pas Rémus… J'ai pas envie que tu me refasses le même coup dans un mois. Ces derniers jours on était vraiment très pénible pour moi et je ne pense pas supporter une autre 'rupture' de la sorte.

Il ne disait rien, il comprenait tout à fait sa réaction. Ca faisait très 'le mec qui sait pas ce qu'il veut', donc pas très fiable niveau promesses.

- Laisse moi réfléchir un peu…

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Mais je veux bien manger avec toi quand même. J'en ai assez de tenir la chandelle…

Il sourit, et continuèrent leur route vers la Grande Salle.

§§§§§§§§§§

- On a fait le grand chelem les gars ! Il faut fêter ça ! dit James en arpentant les rues de Pré-au-lard avec ses amis.

En ce dimanche matin ensoleillé, ils venaient de passer leur permis de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, ils avaient tous les quatre excellés. Il faut dire qu'à côté de leur apprentissage clandestin pour devenir animagi c'était du gâteau, et Rémus était un élève très brillant et n'avait pas eu le moindre mal à obtenir son permis. Tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année étaient autorisés à passer la journée à Pré-au-lard s'ils le désiraient.

En entrant au trois balais ils tombèrent sur Evans, Erika, les jumelles, et Amanda. Ils allèrent s'installer avec elles.

- C'est moi qui offre mes jolies, annonça James.

- T'es pas obligé, dit Lily un peu gêner car elle trouvait qu'ils étaient nombreux.

- Je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Sirius lui ne s'installa pas avec eux. Il venait d'apercevoir Helena à une autre table un peu plus loin. Il avait prévu de la retrouver et de lui donner la brochure qu'il avait trouvé, qui changerait tout. Elle avait l'air bien. Elle discutait tranquillement avec ses deux amies.

- Salut vous trois, fit-il, ça vous dérange si je m'assoie avec vous un instant ?

Elle répondirent par la négative, il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'Helena.

- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose… dit-il en sortant un parchemin de sa poche, j'aimerai vraiment que tu y jettes un coup d'œil, c'est à propos de… -il regarda Carol et Lynn d'un air inquiet, Helena comprit et le rassura :

- Elles sont au courant.

Soulagé il continua sa phrase :

- C'est à propos des grossesses chez les jeunes femmes, c'est un document officiel, c'est pas une vulgaire brochure que l'on pourrait trouver dans le Chicaneur, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle prit le morceau de parchemin perplexe, et le parcoura un instant.

_« Quand une femme est trop jeune, la grossesse — souhaitée ou non — peut être dangereuse aussi bien pour la mère que pour l'enfant. Les complications de l'accouchement comptent parmi les principales causes de décès des femmes de moins de 20 ans… »_

Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sirius, sans pour autant stopper sa lecture. Elle voulait le sentir près d'elle. Ce qu'elle lisait était en train de donner une autre dimension au choix qu'elle avait fait. Il passa alors son bras autour de sa taille en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

_« … Même dans des conditions optimales, les jeunes mères, et notamment celles de moins de 17 ans, risquent plus que les femmes de 20 ans et davantage d'avoir des complications liées à la grossesse et de mourir en couches. Le risque de mort peut être de deux à quatre fois plus élevées… »_

A la fin elle serra un peu plus fort la cuisse de Sirius. Elle releva la tête et le regarda, avec un sourire. En lui caressant le dos il lui dit :

- Tu vois tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour tout le monde.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

James avait vu toute la scène, Lily à côté de lui comprenait aussi ce qui était en train de se passer un peu plus loin. Voyant Sirius et Helena partir du pub main dans la main avec un sourire immense accroché aux lèvres il reporta son attention sur Evans. Consciemment il colla son genou à celui de la préfète qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Elle avait l'air dans les nuages, voir une réconciliation en direct l'avait rendu rêveuse. Alors James commença à frotter sensuellement son genou au sien tout en la regardant. Elle le regarda en souriant et dit :

- Ca me rappel quelque chose…

- Et ça te plait ? demanda le brun.

- Que dirait ta petite copine si elle voyait ça ?

- Quelle petite copine ? demanda James.

- Celle avec qui tu roucoulais l'autre jour, elle est en 7e année à Serdaigle je crois.

James sourit.

- Elle a rompu hier, je suis libre comme l'air !

Elle resta perplexe.

- Tu as pas l'air très affecté…

- C'était pas très sérieux entre nous, c'était comme ça.

- Oh ok…

Et ils continuèrent de discuter de choses futiles avec les autres.

§§§§§§§§§§

Sirius et Helena s'étaient installé dans le parc de Poudlard au pied de l'hêtre tout proche du lac. Elle était assise entre ses jambes, son dos collé au torse de Sirius qui lui enlaçait amoureusement la taille de ses bras. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Tous les doutes s'étaient envolés, elle avait fait le bon choix elle en était sur maintenant. Une sensation légère s'empara d'elle. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle caressa sa joue lentement. Il la regardait amoureusement, un sourire sincère. Il ne cessait de fixer ses lèvres. Cela faisait près de quatre mois qu'il ne l'avait plus embrassé, et il crevait d'envie d'y remédier. Mais il calma ses ardeurs… il fallait y aller doucement, mais sûrement… Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène du ténébreux.

- Merci pour tout, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sirius. Son odeur… elle l'aimait tellement. Lui était l'homme le plus heureux de la planète à ce moment là, des papillons voltigeaient au creux de son estomac.

- Non, merci à toi… dit-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Elle releva la tête, pour le regarder dans les yeux… ses beaux yeux qui lui avaient tellement manqué, et qui lui criaient combien il l'aimait depuis le jour de la rentrée scolaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu n'étais pas venu prendre de mes nouvelles en septembre, je crois pas que nous en serions là. – un moment passa, ils se regardèrent profondément au fond de leurs iris bleutés respectifs, puis il lui demanda – Je peux t'embrasser ?

Elle sourit, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être craquant. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'être celle dont il était tombé amoureuse. N'importe qu'elle fille normalement constituée rêverait de la situation présente entre elle et lui. Elle reprit enfin toute son assurance :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission…

Sans perdre un instant ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Merlin que ça faisait du bien ! Les mains de Sirius ne se baladèrent nullement sur les courbes de la Serpentard, il restait dans la limite de la décence, bien qu'il voulait de tout son corps lui faire l'amour. Il voulait qu'elle sente qu'il lui faisait l'amour, et qu'il ne tirait pas un vulgaire coup. Malgré le temps qui était passé, cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dit lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. A bout de souffle il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Là maintenant ! Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais les mots se bloquèrent, il comprenait pas. Il n'insista pas, elle le savait maintenant. Il remarqua par contre qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit…

- Patmol ?

Il la regarda, l'entendre l'appeler ainsi était hors du commun.

- Mmh ?

- C'est peut être le bon moment cette fois-ci ?

Alors il lui expliqua qu'il était un Animagus. Il laissa Rémus en dehors de l'histoire. Elle était soufflée. Manquait plus qu'il fasse la vaisselle et il était parfait. Elle ne le savait pas aussi brillant, même si elle le savait intelligent, là le niveau de magie dépassé carrément celle de certains professeurs de leur collège.

§§§§§§§§§

Le mois de mai pointait le bout de son nez à Poudlard. Et qui dit mois de mai dit final de Quidditch. Cette année elle opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Ayant reprit sa place dans l'équipe ce matin là James se leva de bonne heure contrairement à ses amis, et pour cause le capitaine avait tout un speech d'avant match à leur faire.

Les trois autres maraudeurs se levèrent une bonne heure plus tard, et descendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois attablées April les rejoins. Rémus l'avait invité à regarder le match avec lui. Puis se fut au tour d'Helena d'arriver, elle se plaça derrière Sirius et se pencha à son oreille en passant ses bras autour de son cou :

- On va vous massacrer.

Très rapidement il se tourna la pris par les hanches et l'attira sur le banc sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que soit.

- S'ils se laissent surprendre aussi facilement que toi ça m'étonnerai, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu m'as pris en traite, dit-elle en approchant son visage de celui de Sirius.

- C'est pourtant votre spécialité à vous ça… ajouta-t-il en s'approchant aussi…

Et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Rémus et Peter souriaient devant leur petit manège, alors que April les regardaient rêveuse.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Durant tout le match, Sirius et Helena ne faisaient que deux choses : se lancer des piques par rapport à l'équipe adverse et s'embrasser. Ce qui au bout du compte exaspéra April. Elle était presque jalouse d'une telle complémentarité, d'une telle complicité. Elle regardait Rémus à côté d'elle et se demandait si justement à être trop pareil ça gâcherait un peu le beau tableau qu'elle s'était fait. Cependant ce trop plein d'amour devant ses yeux lui donna conscience qu'elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse aussi. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte elle prit la main de Rémus dans la sienne et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son loup bien aimé… elle avait un regard qui voulait dire « embrasse-moi ». Lui aussi de voir Sirius si épanouit à côté lui avait donné une envie folle de faire de même avec April. Il se pencha vers elle, qui ferma aussitôt les yeux, et répondit au baiser plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

Un joueur venait d'attraper le vif d'or, et la fin du match sonna ! Et devinez qui à gagner ? Serpentard ! Non non je déconne ! C'est Gryffondor bien sur qui à gagner ! C'était l'euphorie dans la tour de Gryffondor. Tout le monde relater sans se lasser la manière acrobatique qu'avait eu leur attrapeur pour s'emparer du vif d'or (je précise que James est poursuiveur ce n'est donc pas lui). La fête battait son plein, mais il n'y avait pas d'alcool, et bizarrement les Maraudeurs ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. En effet Sirius trop occupé à se chamailler avec Helena, Rémus trop occupé à embrasser comme un désespéré sa lycanthrope, Peter trop occupé à expliquer les règles du Quidditch à Alyne, et James trop occupé à draguer Demelza Jones, une Gryffondor de 5e année.

Un éclaircissement de gorge fit détourner le regard de James du décolleter de Demelza.

- Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais je trouve ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas une once d'alcool dans les parages !

- Quoiiii ?

- Apparemment vous êtes tous très occupé, et comme personne d'autre sait comment s'en procurer, ce soir on se croirait dans un couvant.

- Miss Evans aurait-elle besoin de sa dose d'alcool dans le sang ? plaisanta James.

Elle lui fit un regard qui voulait dire « Arrête tes conneries tu m'as très bien comprise ».

- Tu as raison Evans, c'est pas bien une fête sans alcool, je reviens je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il se leva et monta dans son dortoir pour chercher sa cape. Elle le suivit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je viens avec toi ?

James se mit à rire, puis redevient très sérieux :

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Secrets de maraudeurs…

Elle avait prévu qu'il lui sorte ce genre d'argument à deux noises, alors elle lui dit en essayant de l'amadouer :

- Je sais que tu as des bras puissants, mais à toi tout seul tu ne vas pas réussir à rapporter tout l'alcool dont nous avons besoin.

Elle avait raison. Il alla rapidement fouiller dans sa malle pour en sortir sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Secret numéro 1 Evans. Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit tu n'auras sûrement plus la capacité de passer tes ASPIC en bonne et du forme.

Il cacha sa cape et ils descendirent du dortoir. Discrètement ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il déplia la cape qu'il enroula autour de ses épaules. Lily restait subjugué… Ca c'était vraiment très… utile ! Sans dire un mot de plus elle se faufila à son tour sous la cape. Ils entamèrent leur marche vers la salle sur demande. Au détour d'un couloir ils entendirent un bruit de fracas. Comme si une armure venait de s'effondrer sur le sol. Alors ni une ni deux, James se colla à un mur entraînant Evans avec lui. Un groupe d'au moins 8 personnes étaient en train de dire des insanités plus immondes les unes que les autres. C'était des septièmes année de Serpentard qui étaient persuadé que la victoire leur avait été volée. Apparemment ils allaient en direction de la tour de Gryffondor… Enfin c'était ce que James en avait conclu puisque les cachots étaient à l'opposer du lieu présent.

Il s'était collé contre la rousse qui ne pipait mot. James tendait l'oreille pour savoir s'ils allaient passer devant eux, où s'ils allaient changer de direction. Puis il baissa les yeux vers Lily qui était beaucoup plus petite que lui. Et il se rendit compte dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient vraiment très serré l'un à l'autre. Elle était presque dans ses bras. Le cœur de James s'accéléra. Et elle le sentit, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Le brun ne se rendit compte de rien, il était trop concentré à faire en sorte que son trouble ne se voit pas. Même si c'était trop tard.

Malheureusement pour eux, le groupe de Serpentard passa tout près d'eux, avant d'être intercepté par Rusard. Ils restèrent cinq bonnes minutes à essayer de négocier leur éventuel heure de retenu. Et oui profaner des grossièretés était une raison valable pour le concierge de coller à loisir des élèves.

James n'était pas très patient. Le cou de Lily l'appelait et il ne put se retenir d'avantage. Il se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la peau blanche de son cou. Elle sentit contre elle que le cœur de James s'emballa à une vitesse alarmante. Un miaulement de chat le fit stopper ce moment merveilleux pour notre beau Gryffondor. Il venait d'entendre Miss Teigne. Elle n'avait jamais encore réussi à les attraper, mais James metterait sa main au feu que ce félin pouvait très nettement percevoir les personnes alentours… même invisibles.

C'est pourquoi il dit très rapidement mais tout doucement :

- Ne lâche pas ma main et cours.

Et ils détalèrent dans la direction opposée à celle que Rusard venait d'emprunter. Lily était toute excité, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'interdit. Enfin devant la salle sur demande ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient essoufflés. James passa trois fois devant un mur qui pour Evans était d'un commun ennuyeux. Mais cette pensée se volatilisa instantanément lorsqu'une porte se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée elle eu le souffle coupé. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle ensemble et s'ôtèrent la cape.

- Secret de maraudeur numéro 2 ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il était en train de chercher dans une allée remplis de vieux bouquin.

- Je ne l'avais pas compté, je pense que d'autre que nous connaissent la salle sur demande, à voilà j'ai trouvé, dit-il en soulevant une couverture qui laissa voir trois caisses de Whisky pur feu et une autre de bièreaubeure.

- La salle sur demande ?

Lily était perplexe. Il lui expliqua brièvement le rôle de cette salle. Et ils regagnèrent rapidement et sans encombre la tour de Gryffondor. James était content qu'elle n'ait pas fait de remarque par rapport au geste « déplacé » qu'il avait eu envers elle. Une fois de plus elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais elle ne l'avait pas invité à recommencer… Non elle avait plutôt fait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais c'était mieux que rien, au moins elle ne le repoussait pas, et c'était très important pour James. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor James remarqua que sur les trois seul Peter était présent en train de discuter avec Amanda et Alyne. Et à son grand malheur Evans retourna avec Erika pour la suite de la soirée.

§§§§§§§§§§

Rémus était monté dans son dortoir avec April, ils ne s'étaient pas lâché depuis le match. Ils étaient allongé sur le lit du lycanthrope, lui au-dessus d'elle. Leurs embrassades se firent de plus en plus passionné, il avait envie de la caresser un peu plus… Alors il appliqua le conseil que Sirius lui avait suggéré quelques semaines plutôt. Il claqua des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet d'étendre absolument toutes les sources de lumières qui étaient dans la pièce. Lentement, très lentement, il descendit sa main vers la poitrine d'April qui était en train de se dire que c'était pas bête du tout cette idée de ne pas être vu… Car c'était de ça dont il était question.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son corps. Ce corps qu'elle n'aimait pas _avant_ déjà, et maintenant qu'il était parsemé de cicatrice ici et là c'était encore pire. Elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle. Pour une fois elle avait envie qu'il la touche, elle se sentait bien dans cette pénombre si prononcé, et surtout dans ses bras. Délicatement, comme dans ses nombreux rêves il se mit à lui caresser les seins par-dessus sa chemise. Rémus n'était pas très sur qu'elle soit complètement d'accord avec ce qu'il était en train de faire malgré que leurs embrassades n'avait pas cesser, il remonta sa main au niveau de son cou, et elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour lui dire :

- T'arrête pas.

Un sourire qu'elle ne put voir se dessina sur les lèvres de Rémus. A cœur joie il reprit ses activités.

§§§§§§§§§

Sirius et Helena s'étaient aussi isolés pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité. C'est elle qui les menèrent jusqu'à une chambre qui se trouvait non loin des cuisines. Sirius connaissait bien sur l'existence de cette chambre et de nombreuses autres dans le château, mais pour lui elles n'étaient pas aussi « sûr » que la salle sur demande. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était beaucoup plus près de la tour de Gryffondor que la salle magique qui se trouvait au 7e étage. Ils étaient tous les deux assis au bord du lit étroitement enlacé, ses jambes enlacé autour de la taille du ténébreux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour. Ils avaient fait pas mal de choses, mais toujours pas l'acte en lui-même. Elle allait pour lui enlever sa chemise lorsqu'il lui dit :

- J'ai trouvé un autre moyen de contraception.

Elle s'arrêta de lui déboutonner un premier bouton, et lui fit un regard incertain.

- C'est fiable. Tout les moldus utilise ça, et en plus ça empêche la transmission de maladies sexuellement transmissible, dit-il en sortant un préservatif de sa poche.

Elle le prit entre ses mains et regarda perplexe. Il lui caressa les hanches sensuellement, et la fixa avec un regard remplis de désir. Elle l'embrassa avidement et déchira la pochette du préservatif. Elle articula tout contre ses lèvres :

- Aime-moi très fort Sirius…

Et il s'exécuta. C'était bon. Si bon. Ils atteignirent l'extase le plus total dans un parfait accord. Cette fois ci il lui avait fait l'amour et elle le savait. Ils avaient eu peur que les sensations se dissipent à cause du préservatif mais que nenni, c'était parfait.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à Tashiya, Pottera, Zazo, patmola, heloise,SusyBones, Perruche Cevenole, Kikie1990, Abelforth Dumbledore, et  
bel-o-kiu-kiuni pour leurs review du chapitre 10 !**

**Je viens de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic qui se passe après cette fic là ! Donc je pense que je la publierai lorsque j'aurai publiécomplètement celle ci, enfin on verra si j'arrive à tenir lol parce que j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et j'ai toute l'histoire très bien tracé dans ma tête, elle concernera Sirius. Voilà bonne lecture! Biz +**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

Ca y est, leur sixième année à Poudlard prenait fin. La semaine consacrée aux examens de passage était dans quelques jours. Après cela ils avaient droit à trois jours de tranquillité dans l'enceinte du château, puis chacun retournait chez soi pour les deux mois de vacances.

April révisait ses BUSES depuis maintenant près de deux mois. En parfaite Serdaigle qu'elle était, elle avait prévu à l'avance ses séances de révisions en les respectant scrupuleusement. Du coup elle passait beaucoup moins de temps avec Rémus avec qui tout allait beaucoup mieux. Pendant les pauses qu'elle s'accordait pour souffler un peu, ils en profitaient pour entamer une petite séance de pelotage intensif.

Sirius et Helena étaient plus heureux que jamais. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, il pensait sérieusement être l'homme le plus chanceux de toute la Terre. Cette fille était vraiment parfaite. Tantôt coquine, tantôt gamine à se moquer des autres (ou plutôt d'un autre… Servilo !). Il se demandait si la sensation des millions de petits papillons qui gigoter au fond de son estomac lorsqu'il la voyait au détour d'un couloir ou pendant un repas dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils ne mangeaient pas ensemble, allait durer éternellement ? Il était pas loin de penser que ça allait être le cas puisque maintenant au bout de 10 mois qu'ils se côtoyaient (avant ils ne se disaient que « bonjour ») les papillons apparaissaient toujours lorsqu'elle était dans son champ de vision… Quelle agréable sensation ! (Bon ok sauf lorsqu'ils étaient séparés).

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, systématiquement dès que cette sensation s'emparer de lui, il ne pouvait pas résister longtemps à aller la voir et lui voler un baiser. Même au détour d'un couloir remplis d'élève. C'était déjà plus compliqué lorsque c'était en cours ou dans la Grande Salle parce que les professeurs ne voient pas les démonstrations d'affections publiques d'un très bon œil… Ca leur vaudrait sûrement une petite retenue à récurer les fond de toilettes du château en compagnie de Rusard. Alors il patientait… mais lorsqu'il arrivait à être avec elle sans prof aux alentours, le baiser qu'ils échangeaient voulait dire qu'une seule chose « rendez-vous ce soir à la salle sur demande ».

James de son côté était toujours en train de draguer Demelza Jones qui avait l'air de lui porter uniquement des sentiments amicaux. Il lui avait proposé son aide pour ses révisions des BUSES (elle est en 5e année au cas où vous auriez oublié), auquel elle avait hâtivement répondu par l'affirmative. En effet, son amie de toujours Julia Hikam venait de se faire un petit copain à Gryffondor en 5e année aussi : Matthew Darcy. Autant vous dire qu'ils étaient ensemble 24H/24. Au début elle avait fait ses révisions avec eux, mais les voir s'embrasser entre deux exercices d'Arithmancie lui avait coupé l'envie de travailler avec ces derniers.

D'ailleurs il était justement en pleine séance de révision sur une leçon qui n'avait absolument rien de compliquer aux yeux de James. Au détour de la conversation, ils ne savaient plus comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ça, bref le fait est qu'elle lui avait avoué avoir un gros faible pour Sirius Black, et qu'elle envié beaucoup Erika.

- Erika ? Tu veux sûrement dire Helena ? demanda James perplexe.

- Nan Helena je l'envie pas, je la hais ! Erika est dans la même situation que moi sauf qu'elle peut le mater à sa guise presque 24/24 vu qu'elle est dans la même année et la même maison que lui, répliqua Demelza.

- Oh ok… Décidement, je savais pas qu'il avait autant de succès ! Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? demanda James faussement vexé.

Lily qui était pas loin d'eux avait entendu la conversation, elle regarda James et lui fit un sourire, qui lui rendit instantanément lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Evans ! Remonte-moi le moral… dit moi qu'il y a encore des filles qui me préfère à Sirius Black !

- Pauvre chou… avec le nombre de filles avec qui tu es sorti tu te plains ?

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas sorti avec tant de fille que ça ! Une serdaigle, une gryffondor, et encore une serdaigle, ah oui et j'allais oublier une pouffsouffle. Lui juste une Serpentard et les autres jolies filles ont quand même d'yeux que pour lui ! Je sais pas comment il fait ce sale chien !

- Hey ! Laisse Sirius Black tranquille, dit ce dernier en descendant de son dortoir main dans la main avec Helena.

- Comment tu sais qu'il parlait de toi, tu n'es pas le centre du monde Black, dit Lily qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

Les deux amoureux transit s'installèrent à leur tour avec les autres. Helena se blottit confortablement dans les bras de Sirius, puis ce dernier répondit :

- Je suis le seul chien dont il parle, dit-il en riant puis il reprit son sérieux et expliqua, un mec qui est avec une Serpentard et que toutes les filles regardent ça ne pouvait être que moi !

Helena se défit de ses bras et le regarda menaçante.

- Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible !

Elle lui pinça le bras.

- Si tu te rends compte qu'elles te regardent c'est que tu les regardes aussi !

Sirius lui fit un sourire espiègle :

- Helena White vous êtes jalouse…

- Non pas du tout, c'est juste une constatation, dit-elle d'un air détaché.

Il la regarda en souriant de plus belle :

- T'es jalouse !

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Et pourquoi je le serai ? C'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de toi.

Sirius pris un air des plus surpris ! Cela ne lui avait pas échappé qu'elle ne lui avait pas prononcé directement les trois mots qui étaient toute une histoire entre eux. Elle lui avait toujours dit « moi aussi » mais jamais directement. Après cet air étonné qui value un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres d'Helena, il reprit contenance et lui dit :

- Oh… très bien, puisque c'est comme ça.

Et il s'écarta un peu plus d'elle, en croisant les bras comme un gamin qui boude.

- Regardez les moi ces deux là, toujours à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris.

- Ferme là James, répliqua Sirius sèchement.

Helena se rapprocha lentement de Sirius :

- Aller fait pas la tête…

Elle commença à lui faire des bisous dans le cou, elle voulait le faire céder. Il ne broncha pas devant ses avances. Alors elle commença à lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille, elle savait que c'était une chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

- Allez merde Patmol tu vois bien que ta copine est une menteuse ! Alors arrêtez de faire vos cochonneries devant nous !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sirius. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle murmura à son oreille un « je t'aime » des plus tendre, suivit d'un « il fait chaud ici… ça te dit une petite douche ? ». Sirius accepta sa proposition et l'embrassa avidement. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Sirius prit un air sérieux et dit à l'adresse d'Helena :

- Tu as revu la leçon sur les Sombral ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Ah bon ? Il ne fait pas perdre de temps pour s'y mettre alors, cette leçon sera sûrement à l'examen c'est le professeur Brûlpot qui nous l'a dit la semaine dernière.

Il prit la main d'Helena et monta rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir, tous les deux un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- Les sombrals ? Il aurait pu trouver une autre excuse pour s'éclipser avec elle quand même.

Les deux filles rirent. Lily de manière franche à la remarque de James, et Demelza jaune parce que son Sirius dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits allait passer un (autre) long moment entre les bras de l'autre brune.

§§§§§§§§§

Alors que leur examen le plus important était dans une poignée d'heure, nos quatre maraudeurs étaient en train de jouer tranquillement à la bataille explosive. Lily, Amanda, Erika, Alice et les deux jumelles étaient en train de s'adonner aux révisions de dernières minutes. Les quatre jeunes hommes non loin d'elles faisaient pas mal de bruits. Une explosion par-ci, un rire par-là… bref c'était vraiment très dur de se concentrer :

- Vous êtes sur de vous à ce point là que vous ne prenez même pas la peine de relire une dernière fois vos notes ? demanda Lily.

James défit son attention du jeu pour se retourner vers elle.

- Il faut prendre du recul Evans, c'est pas bien de ressasser les mêmes choses pendant des heures et des heures.

- Mais on ne vous a même pas vu réviser ! dit-elle un peu jalouse de leurs facilité à avoir de bonnes notes.

- On relit nos leçons avant de se coucher, confortablement allongé sur nos lit, expliqua James, si tu veux tu peux venir pour ma prochaine séance de révisions, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne crois pas que ta méthode soit réellement efficace.

- La preuve que oui, j'ai eu 8 BUSES l'an passé, et je n'ai pas travailler plus que ça, je crois que j'ai un don, dit James d'un air hautain.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus entendu te vanter Potter…

- Bon les amoureux c'est pas bientôt fini, on voudrait continuer à relire nos parchemins, intervint Erika qui essayer de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur sa leçon.

- Wow elle a pas l'air de bonne humeur, lança Peter à James, peut être que si tu lui faisais un petit sourire elle se dériderait, proposa-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

Il eut droit à un grognement comme réponse, et tous continuèrent à réviser ou jouer.

§§§§§§§§§§

Au plus grand damne des filles de 6e année de Gryffondor, les maraudeurs furent ceux qui terminèrent en premier leur examen de Métamorphose. Evidement le fait que le sujet de la dissertation fut « Expliquez comment se déroule le processus pour devenir un Animagus » les avait fortement aidé.

Nos quatre Gryffondor allèrent s'installer sous l'hêtre près du lac dans le parc du collège. Il faisait un temps magnifique en ce 25 juin. Au bout de quelques minutes Helena venait de terminer à son tour l'examen, et les rejoignis. Profitant qu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux elle lui dit en se blottissant dans ses bras :

- Comment va mon Animagus préféré ?

Les trois autres firent les gros yeux à Sirius.

- Quoi ? J'ai confiance en elle !

Rémus le fixait plus particulièrement. Sirius se pencha vers Helena et l'embrassa, il détacha une de ses mains d'elle pour s'emparer de sa baguette avec laquelle il écrit discrètement dans les airs « Elle ignore pour vous ». C'est à ce moment là qu'Evans apparu assez près d'eux pour pouvoir lire le message de Sirius. Elle se rendit compte que Rémus avait trop vivement soufflé pour montrer son soulagement…

James avait vu Lily s'approchait, il se leva à sa rencontre pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir de plus près ce qui se passer.

- Alors Evans cet examen ?

- Bof… c'était pas la leçon la plus simple…, dit-elle en s'installant à l'endroit qu'elle aimait particulièrement, c'est-à-dire au bord du lac, ses amies allaient la rejoindre lorsqu'elles auraient terminé à leur tour l'examen.

- Tu vois, tu aurais dû réviser avec moi, je suis incollable sur ce sujet là, dit-il en s'installant avec elle.

- Tu es vraiment trop sur de toi, dit-elle las, elle enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes pour pouvoir tremper ses pieds dans l'eau.

- Tu n'as pas peur que le calamar géant te mange les pieds ? demanda James perplexe.

- Il mange que des animaux aquatiques je ne me fais pas de soucis, et lorsqu'il lui arrive d'aller vers la surface tout ce qu'il fait c'est chatouiller tes pieds.

- T'es sur ? James avait l'air pas mal inquiet.

- Aurait-tu peur James Potter ? dit-elle en riant et en plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau.

- Non, non j'ai pas peur, dit-il en reprenant contenance.

- Et bien alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour enlever tes chaussures ? dit-elle espiègle.

- Heu… ben en fait, j'ai… je… heu… j'ai un problème aux pieds.

- Peureux.

- Même pas vrai !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Je te dis que non !

- Prouve-le !

- Ok – il enleva ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes, il remonta son pantalon, et mis la pointe de son pied dans l'eau en affichant une mine de dégoût. Puis une fois son pied totalement immergé il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre et que c'était plutôt agréable de faire trempette comme ça alors qu'il faisait plus de 30 degrés dehors.

- Tu vois t'es pas mort ?

- Mais arrête j'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur ! C'est toi qui te fais des idées !

Le silence s'installa entre eux, ils regardaient le lac en gigotant leur jambe de temps à autre pour éclabousser l'autre le plus possible. Au bout d'un moment elle lui dit :

- Je voulais te demander, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis…

- Oui ?

- C'était quoi ce bisou que tu m'as fait sous la cape il y a quelques mois.

- Oh ça… je croyais que tu ne t'en étais même pas rendus compte vu que tu as fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Nan c'est juste que ça m'a troublé, et j'ai pas vraiment osé en reparlé, je pensais que tous les deux on ne faisait que s'amuser à se taquiner de temps en temps, mais là c'était…

- Un peu plus ?

- Ouais, voilà…

A nouveau un silence s'installa. Mais un silence des plus complet, ils ne faisaient plus de mouvements pour remuer l'eau dans laquelle leurs jambes trempaient. Il réfléchit et lui dit :

- Ben, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. On était si proche, et ton cou on aurait dit qu'il m'appelait !

- C'était une pulsion alors ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Ouais je pense qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça… Une pulsion d'un mec dans la fleur de l'âge.

Elle rit. Il ajouta :

- N'importe quel mec normalement constitué n'aurait pas pu tenir ! Tu étais si… -il se coupa.

- Si ? demanda Lily.

Il la regarda et ajouta dans un sourire :

- Si désirable – réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire il ajouta un peu confus – enfin je voulais dire, que la situation était particulièrement excitante !

- Je suis d'accord, la situation était vraiment très excitante, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

A nouveau un silence s'installa entre eux. Elle regarda sa montre et remarqua que l'examen était terminé depuis plus de 10 minutes et que ses amies auraient du arriver depuis un moment. Elle scruta les environs autour d'elle et les trouva un peu plus loin sous un arbre.

- Elles ont voulu nous laisser tranquille on dirait, dit James en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

- On dirait bien… dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Elle sorti de son sac des notes de cours et commença à les lire.

- Tu t'arrêtes donc jamais de réviser ?

- Il faut à tout prix que je réussisse parfaitement le prochain examen, je me suis vraiment planté en Métamorphose.

- Mais le prochain c'est Potion ! Et c'est toi la meilleure dans cette matière là ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur ! s'exclama James très surpris.

- Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, dit-elle en se replongeant dans ses notes.

- Allez Evans ! Lâche ses parchemins et discute avec moi pendant le peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant d'aller déjeuner.

- Nan ! dit-elle comme une gamine.

Alors il l'aspergea d'eau, pour montrer qu'il était le plus gamin des deux.

- Potter ! cria-t-elle.

- Evans, dit-il un sourire séducteur au bout des lèvres.

- Tu vas me le payer ! dit-elle franchement énervé, toutes ses notes étaient maintenant illisibles, l'encre s'était propagée sur le parchemin comme de vulgaires tâches.

Elle l'arrosa à son tour et se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler, mais c'était sans compté sur un James avec de très bons réflexes qu'il avait travaillé grâce au Quidditch. Et elle se rendit compte qu'il était pas mal musclé lorsqu'il fut pratiquement allongé sur elle lui retenant les poignés au-dessus de sa tête pour pas qu'elle puisse l'atteindre.

- Alors Evans, tu peux plus rien faire on dirait ! dit-il un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois, répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de genoux qui… involontairement se retrouva très près de l'entrejambes de James. Celui-ci se tordit de douleur en la relâchant et roulant sur le dos. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire elle se pencha sur lui les yeux pleins de regrets :

- Excuse moi James, je n'ai pas voulu, j'ai pas fait exprès, est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

James avait arrêté de se tordre de douleur, et fit semblant de souffrir en silence comme tout homme fier le ferait.

- C'est bon ça va mieux dit-il entre deux grimaces.

- Dit moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, dit-elle la voix, visiblement, pleine de regrets.

- Je dois avouer qu'un petit bisou me remonterai sûrement le moral.

Son air inquiet avait fait place à un regard blasé.

- J'aurai du m'en douté, mais bon tu le mérite je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est bon t'en fait pas c'est passé, mais soit contente que je n'ai pas d'autre match de Quidditch cette année parce que je crois que j'aurai eu du mal avec un balai entre les jambes, dit-il en grimaçant de nouveau.

Elle sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue. Il posa une main dans son dos, et lui souffla à l'oreille en respirant longuement l'odeur de ses cheveux qu'il appréciait tant :

- On est pas bien comme ça tous les deux ?

- Se serait plus drôle sous ta cape, dit-elle se dégageant de sa petite étreinte.

- Il suffit de demander et je vais la chercher !

- Non c'est bon je plaisantais !

- Mais moi aussi !

- Très bien.

- Très bien.

Et ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur tous les deux. La cloche retentit pour signaler que le déjeuner était près dans la Grande Salle. Ils se séchèrent les jambes rapidement d'un coup de baguette magique et allèrent manger avec leurs amis respectifs. Décidément James et elle étaient de plus en plus proche, et Sirius ne se priva pas de lui faire par de l'image qu'ils donnaient aux yeux des autres. Mais James ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour s'amuser à se taquiner mutuellement telle qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt près du lac.

- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, lui avait dit Sirius pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'appréciait contrairement à avant…

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voilà le dernier jour à Poudlard était enfin arrivé. La fête de fin d'année battait son plein dans la Grande Salle. De plus c'était Gryffondor qui avait emporté la coupe des quatre maisons, donc les lions étaient plus que jamais de bonne humeur.

De la musique avait été mise pour que les élèves puissent danser à leur guise dans une place prévu à cet effet. Les quatre grandes tables habituelles avaient été remplacées par une multitude de petites tables de 8. A leur table les maraudeurs étaient 6. James était le seul à ne pas être en couple, c'est pourquoi il enchaînait les verres de whisky les uns derrière les autres. Il avait pris place au bar, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Il regardait Evans qui se trémoussait sur la piste de danse.

De loin il pouvait observer ses amis heureux d'être avec une fille. Sirius et Helena se dévoraient des yeux, Rémus et April s'embrassé timidement devant les autres, Peter et Alyne étaient toujours ensemble et avaient l'air d'être deux bons potes plutôt que deux personnes qui s'aimaient. James savait qu'ils restaient ensemble uniquement pour ne pas être seuls et il comprenait ça.

Notre maraudeur à lunette commençait à ne plus trop avoir les idées claires et souriait pour un rien. D'accord il n'avait bu que quatre verres de whisky pur feu, mais lorsqu'on ne tient pas l'alcool au bout de trois, quatre verres c'était une belle gueule de bois à laquelle il aurait droit le lendemain. Sans vraiment réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il alla à son tour sur la piste de danse et juste à ce moment là (comme par hasard !) un slow commença, et les lumières se tamisèrent magiquement. Il en profita donc pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Lily tout en collant son torse contre son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement se demandant qui pouvait se coller à elle comme ça. Lorsqu'elle reconnu James c'est un grand sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils commencèrent à danser en silence. James laissait ses mains vagabonder sur le dos de la préfète. Avec l'alcool il ne se souciait de rien, et comme en temps normal il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, il se sentait vraiment libre de tout, il sentait qu'il était capable de tout et surtout que tout était possible.

Alors il ôta une de ses mains du dos de la rouquine pour la déposé sur son menton, il lui releva la tête, elle le regarda intensément, il pencha sa tête vers la sienne, et l'embrassa tendrement. A peine quelques seconde plus tard, elle rompit le baiser et lui dit en fronçant les sourcils :

- Tu es saoul ?

Elle avait senti le goût très prononcé de l'alcool dans sa bouche.

- Meuuh non ! dit-il comme un enfin de 10 ans.

- Tu es saoul ! affirma-t-elle cette fois-ci.

- Peut être un peu, dit-il en riant.

- Pourquoi ? dit-elle inquiète, à quoi ça te sert de boire autant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est marrant d'être saoul, tu n'as pas peur de dire ce que tu penses vraiment, j'adore cette sensation.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle pensive, suis-moi.

- J'irai où tu voudras…

Elle l'entraîna en dehors de la Grande Salle, puis le conduit jusqu'à l'entré de Poudlard, où ils s'installèrent sur les marches. Il n'avait pas peur de parler lorsqu'il était saoul, elle allait en profiter…

- Alors Potter… c'est quoi ses secrets de Maraudeurs ? Je sais que Helena est au courant de quelque chose, je pensais que tu aurais confiance en moi après tout on s'entend bien tous les deux.

- Nan nan Evans, je suis peut être ivre mais je ne lâcherai jamais le morceau, et pour ton « on s'entend bien tous les deux » je pensais que tu m'appréciais un peu plus après le baiser qu'on vient d'échanger.

- Oh tu sais, je crois que c'est l'ambiance qui m'a fait céder, et puis tu es ivre tu l'as dit toi-même ce qui vient de se passer ne veut absolument rien dire !

James fit une moue triste et se leva, et parti avant de dire une connerie ou encore pire un secret de maraudeurs… Elle le remarqua mais ne fit rien pour le retenir, il s'en alla. Elle était encore un peu surprise du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… Elle avait beaucoup apprécié… Si seulement ça avait été pour une véritable envie et pas seulement une pulsion de mec bourré…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à Zazo ( -- ma revieweuse number one!), Pottera, héloise, SusyBones, cecilia, eiliss, patmola, Kikie1990, smily mily,et marypour leurs gentilles reviews ! J'ai bientôt dépassé les 100j'en reviens pas ! Merciiii !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Maintenant qu'il était avec Helena et qu'ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais, Sirius n'avait qu'une seule envie… Passé tout l'été avec à ses côtés. Il savait que la mère de James ne dirait rien s'il l'emmenait chez eux de temps en temps, mais il ne voulait pas abuser de son hospitalité. C'est pourquoi il passa les premiers jours des vacances uniquement à chercher un petit chez lui (plutôt qu'un grand chez les Potter). Il trouva plus vite qu'il ne pensa. En huit jour il avait enfin signé un contrat avec une agence immobilière de Londres. Il venait d'acquérir un appartement tranquille au centre de la capitale. La localisation de son chez lui en Angleterre importait peu maintenant qu'il savait transplaner, mais il avait eu de la chance tout de même d'en trouver un au cœur de la grande ville. Une seule petite ombre au tableau, il ne pourra emménager seulement début Août. Mais bon c'était mieux que rien.

Du côté de James, il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Lily la veille des vacances d'été. Il était content qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé, mais le baiser avait vraiment duré quelques petites secondes, il s'en voulait d'avoir trop bu, peut être qu'il serai à présent officiellement avec elle au lieu de se tourner autour comme ils l'avaient fait depuis janvier. Mais d'un autre côté peut être qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire une fois sur la piste de danse avec elle…

Bref, il y avait un sacré désordre dans la tête de James. Il lui avait écrit une lettre pour avoir des nouvelles d'elle, juste pour ne pas qu'elle pense qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui et qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de plus parmi tant d'autre, mais surtout c'était pour voir ce qu'elle lui répondrait… Et elle lui avait répondu comme on répond à un simple ami. Pas la moindre phrase ambiguë, pas la moindre taquinerie, juste « tout se passe bien pour moi, j'espère que c'en est de même chez toi ». Tous les espoirs de James s'étaient envolés, il se demandait même comment il avait pu y croire, cette fille était visiblement trop bien pour lui…

Peter lui avait reçu une lettre plus que suggestive… Une lettre de rupture de la part d'Alyne. Ca lui fit pas grand-chose pour être honnête, mais il était bien avec elle. Elle se serait remise avec son ex apparemment… Alors nostalgique il se mit à écrire une lettre à Amanda, qui à son plus grand étonnement lui répondit très rapidement ! Et c'est comme ça qu'ils commencèrent une grande correspondance qui durera tout l'été.

Rémus et April se donnèrent rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste pour plaisanter, mais il savait que cela serait plus que probable. Ses amis n'étant pas avec lui pendant l'été ils devront tous les deux faire passer leurs pulsions meurtrières sur ce qu'ils auraient sous la main… et généralement ils n'y avaient qu'eux même pour se « soulager ».

§§§§§§§§§§

**Le 9 août.  
**  
- Mais où est ce que tu m'emmènes Sirius Black ?

- C'est une surprise… dit-il mystérieusement.

Elle le regarda d'un air de dire « Qu'est ce que tu manigances… » Ils étaient en train de marcher main dans la main dans un Londres remplis de touriste. La nuit cette ville était vraiment très animée, et en été n'en parlons pas ! Une fois devant un bâtiment prestigieux, il lui dit jovialement :

- Nous sommes arrivés !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête Sirius c'est beaucoup trop chic, tu ne vas pas aller te ruiner juste pour m'impressionner.

Sirius sourit.

- J'avais prévu que tu dirais ça, alors finalement j'ai réservé dans le restaurent d'en face.

Elle se tourna et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une petite brasserie très coquette.

- Tu me connais trop bien… dit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement et en lui faisant un bisou sur ses lèvres.

Ils traversèrent la rue pour s'installer à une charmante petite table, ils mangèrent copieusement tout en discutant et riant à propos de tout et de rien. Ils étaient si bien ensemble. Une fois leur délicieux repas terminé ils continuèrent de se balader en amoureux dans la ville. C'était leur première vrai sortie ensemble comme un vrai couple. Helena regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était près d'une heure du matin. Il remarqua son geste et lui demanda :

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Il était prévu qu'elle passe la nuit avec lui, chez James.

- Non c'est juste que je me demandais qu'elle heure il se faisait, elle avait fini sa phrase dans un bâillement et elle frissonna.

Sirius sourit, elle était trop mignonne. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui donner un peu de chaleur et dit :

- On va rentrer.

Deux minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient en train de marché, elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il le remarqua et lui demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi on transplane pas ?

- Parce que d'une tu n'as pas ton permis, et de deux parce qu'on est arrivé…répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Comme si ça me faisait peur de transplaner sans permis…

Elle mit du temps à percuter la deuxième partie de la phrase du ténébreux. Elle commença à observer autour d'elle, puis le regarda avec un air de plus rien comprendre. Si au moins il y avait un hôtel dans le coin elle aurait pu comprendre, mais non… pas un hôtel ou un petit motel à l'horizon… Elle commença à comprendre lorsqu'il sorti un trousseau de clé de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle lui fit un grand sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle avait comprit… Elle le suivit rapidement à l'intérieur, ils prirent l'ascenseur. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce que c'était voyant sa perplexité à monter à dedans, il lui proposerait bien de monter par les escaliers mais il habitait quand même au 6e étage.

Il avait délibérément choisi de vivre dans le Londres moldu. La vie lui semblait plus vivante de ce côté-là. Et pour cause, personne ne se souciait des temps sombres qui s'annonçait avec la montée de Voldemort, la vie était toujours gaie. Alors que du côté magique tout le monde se jette des regards en coin au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un de suspicieux qui nous suivrait discrètement… Personne ne connaissait la véritable identité de tous les hommes à la disposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et ça en effrayait plus d'un de penser que peut être son voisin en faisait parti…

Bref tout ça ils l'oubliaient en allant du côté moldu, et Sirius et Helena se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte de chez lui. Il l'ouvra, alluma une lumière et lui fit signe de passer devant. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma minutieusement la porte derrière lui et dit avec son plus beau sourire :

- Bienvenue chez moi !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était pas grand mais assez spacieux pour deux… pensa-t-elle inconsciemment. C'était vraiment très joliment meublé et décoré, elle était vraiment soufflée par ce joli petit appartement. Sirius se plaça derrière elle, l'enlaça en collant son torse à son dos, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui dit :

- Ca te plait ?

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

- C'est parfait…

Il l'embrassa passionnément pendant une bonne minute. Il se détacha d'elle et lui dit malicieusement :

- Et tu n'as pas encore vu ma chambre…

Elle sourit :

- Je crois pas que ce sera ce soir qu'on testera le matelas comme il se doit, je suis vraiment fatiguée, dit-elle dans un nouveau bâillement.

- Pas de problème, on a encore près de trois semaines tous les deux tranquilles ici, avant de retourner à Poudlard…

- Je ne crois pas que mes parents seront d'accord… dit-elle avec une grimace.

- Dis leur que tu passes le reste de l'été chez Lynn ou Carol… S'il te plait je voudrais vraiment qu'on soit ensemble pour la fin des vacances… dit-il en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

Elle réfléchit.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu arrives si bien à prendre cet air là… mon ptit chien, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou furtif sur les lèvres.

- Hey je suis pas petit ! répliqua-t-il faussement vexé.

- Alors tu me l'as montre ta chambre où on va passer le reste de la nuit dans l'entrée ?

- Mmmh dans l'entrée… ça peut être excitant… Tu as de bonnes idées mon amour, dit-il en se penchant sur son cou pour lui déposé de tendres baisers.

- Vraiment tu ne penses qu'au sexe ! dit-elle sous un faux air indigné.

Il releva la tête et lui dit en souriant de toutes ses dents :

- Dit moi que c'est pas ton cas et j'arrête.

- Tu as dit « mon amour » ? réalisa-t-elle, elle fit de grands yeux émerveillés.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit-il évitant de répondre à sa question à elle, ça lui avait échappé, il était pas du genre à donner des petits noms mais quand ça sortait tout seul il n'y pouvait rien.

Elle l'embrassa, vraiment heureuse de ce petit nom qu'il venait de lui donner. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait autrement que « ma belle » ou tout simplement par son prénom. Et elle adorait sa. Une fois le baiser terminé il lui dit :

- C'est moi où tu évites de me répondre ?

- Je vais croire que tu ne veux vraiment pas me la montrer ta chambre ! dit-elle mine de rien.

Il sourit, il avait compris le message… Il se rendit enfin dans sa chambre. La pièce était vraiment très agréable à regarder, bien agencé, il y avait beaucoup de place. Elle remarqua que bien sur le lit était double, mais surtout une jolie photo d'elle au chevet du ténébreux. Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains, et remarqua qu'en fait elle n'était pas seule sur la photo, Sirius était hors du cadre et de temps à autre elle le tirai violemment par la chemise pour et l'embrassait langoureusement.

- Tu as peur de m'oublier ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- C'est pour que tu sois tout le temps avec moi, même lorsqu'on est séparé… souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

§§§§§§§§§§

**Le 11 août**

Les maraudeurs, April, et Helena passèrent la journée chez James. Ils profitèrent de son immense piscine pour se rafraîchir. L'été était vraiment très chaud. Mais malgré tout April ne se baigna pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de montrer les nombreuses cicatrices qui s'étaient fait une place sur son corps depuis qu'elle était devenue lycanthrope. Rémus la comprenait très bien, il était pareil avant, mais maintenant ils n'avaient plus de gêne à ce niveau là avec ses amis. Même si Helena avait regardait Sirius d'un air de dire « comment il s'est fait tout ça ? » Il lui avait soufflé discrètement dans l'oreille

- C'est pas important, il va très bien c'est le principal.

Ils étaient dans un coin de la piscine étroitement enlacé (pour changer).

- Me prends pas pour une conne Sirius, il a eu quelque chose c'est évident !

- Ne t'énerve pas, je te raconterai lorsqu'il m'aura donné son accord, ça fait un moment que je le talonne pour qu'il cède, je lui ai même avoué que j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en Peter mais ça ne lui a pas suffit.

- Wow.. ça doit être grave s'il veut garder ça secret à ce point.

- Ca l'est pas mal, mais il l'a accepté, de toute façon il peut pas faire autrement… s'il te plait on peut parler d'autre chose ? dit-il en passant ses mains sur les fesses d'Helena, t'es drôlement sexy dans ce maillot.

Elle caressa son torse puis elle fit comme lui et posa ses main sur ses jolies fesses par-dessus son maillot short :

- T'es pas mal non plus…

Ils allaient pour s'embrasser lorsqu'ils furent éclabousser par un James qui venait de faire une bombe juste à côté d'eux. Lorsqu'il sorti sa tête de l'eau, Sirius se jeta sur lui pour le noyer :

- Putain Cornedrue laisse-moi tranquille avec ma Vélane !

- Vous êtes 24/24 ensemble, répliqua James à Sirius puis il s'adressa tant bien que mal à Helena (il essayait de semer Sirius qui le poursuivait dans l'eau), laisse le moi un petit peu Peter écrit à son Amanda, Rémus est avec April et moi je m'emmerde !

- Je te le laisse de bon cœur, de toute façon j'allais sortir de l'eau, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Sirius stoppa sa poursuite pour la contempler sortir de l'eau, d'une manière qui était vraiment très séduisante pour lui, un peu plus et il n'aurait pas put contrôler son corps. James se faufila derrière lui et le noya sans une once de remords.

- Je continue à dire quelle n'a rien de particulier, dit James lorsque le ténébreux ressortit la tête de l'eau.

- Toi tu me cherches ? Ben tu vas me trouver ! dit Sirius en se jetant sur lui pour le noyer.

Après moult chamaillerie, James et Sirius s'étaient calmé et discutaient tranquillement dans l'eau assis sur les marches de la piscine.

- Tu devrais faire une petite fête pour célébrer ton nouveau chez toi, proposa James.

Sirius le regarda soupçonneux :

- Et on inviterai Evans je pari ?

- Seulement pour ne pas qu'Amanda soit seule ! précisa James.

- Ah ! Parce qu'on invite Amanda ? demanda malicieusement Sirius.

- Tu vois bien qu'entre elle et Peter ça avance pas mal ! Tu vas pas lui faire louper une occasion de passer du temps avec elle ?

- Je vois, je vois… dit Sirius en souriant face au petit jeu de son ami.

Un peu plus loin, confortablement installé sur des transats se trouvait Rémus et April. Elle s'était habillé en moldu avec une jupe légère qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec une chemise à manche courte. Par chance toutes ses blessures récentes et ses cicatrices étaient camouflé.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour oser te montrer comme ça…

- Ca fait près de sept ans que je partage mon dortoir avec eux, alors avec le temps tu sais on s'y fait.

- Oui, peut-être mais Helena…

- Je vais t'avouer que je ne suis pas très à l'aise depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'eau et qu'il ne la distrait plus…

- T'as pas peur qu'elle te pose des questions ? Après tout se serait légitime c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un avec autant de…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, Sirius a déjà dû lui dire de ne pas en parler. D'ailleurs à ce propos ça fait un moment qui me demande mon accord pour qu'il lui dise la vérité.

- Et ?

- Et je sais pas, dit-il embarrassé, ok il a confiance en elle mais moi je ne la connais pas tant que ça.

- Ca à l'air d'être une fille bien, affirma April en la regardant allongé sur l'herbe de l'autre côté de la piscine.

- J'en doute pas, elle est vraiment sympathique, et c'est vrai que pour que Sirius ait une confiance aveugle en quelqu'un il en faut…

- Je vais aller discuter avec elle, dit-elle en embrassant Rémus avant de se lever.

Du coup, il fit un saut dans la piscine pour rejoindre ses trois amis qui pataugeaient gaiement.

§§§§§§§§§§

13 Août 

James se rendit chez Sirius. Il transplana dans une rue paumée non loin de chez lui, et termina la route à pied. Chanceux James lorsqu'il allait pour sonner à l'interphone (oui Sirius lui avait montré comment tout ces truc moldus fonctionner) une jolie jeune femme sortait de l'immeuble. Il lui sourit d'une manière qui se voulait séductrice, mais il effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qu'un homme assez gaillard la suivait. Il prit l'ascenseur et se trouva devant la porte de chez Sirius. Il sonna, il entendit un vacarme comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber par terre. Il entendit un très vague « J'arrive » de la part de Sirius, qui vient lui ouvrir une minute plus tard seulement vêtue d'un drap autour de la taille qu'il retenait d'une main, et les cheveux très décoiffés.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu passais ? demanda Sirius surpris par sa visite.

- Heu.. non, en fait je faisais un tour dans Londres et j'ai un truc à te dire à propos de la soirée de demain, mais je vois que je te dérange, dit James avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

- Bah maintenant que tu es là dis moi ce qui t'emmènent, et rapidement si tu veux bien.

- En fait j'ai eu la réponse d'Amanda c'est bon elle vient, et Lily aussi, mais il y a une invitée qui n'était pas prévu… Erika passe la fin des vacances chez Lily, donc elle m'a demandé si ça déranger qu'elle vienne aussi – Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et James ajouta rapidement – tu comprends elle ne veux pas la laisser chez elle et puis c'est pas comme si Erika était une inconnue !

Sirius était perplexe, il allait répondre lorsqu'on entendit un :

- NON ! Pas d'Erika demain soir !

Sirius tourna la tête pour voir Helena dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre vêtu de sa nuisette noire, James ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il était placé. Sirius fit de nouveau face à son ami et haussa les épaules pour dire « désolé mec ». Mais James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là !

- Allé Helena tu n'as rien à craindre, il est fou de toi, et moi il faut vraiment que je voie Lily pour qu'on s'explique par rapport à ce qui s'est passé la veille des vacances…

- Il s'est passé quoi la veille des vacances ? demanda Sirius.

- On s'est embrassé, dit James.

- Quoiii ? Tu as embrassé Evans et tu me l'as même pas dit ?

- Tu étais trop occupé entre ta course à l'appartement et tout le temps que tu passes avec Helena.

Sirius resta songeur il avait raison… Comme tout le monde était pensif James ajouta :

- S'il te plait Helena, il faut à tout prix que je la vois, pour que je puisse conclure, il avait prononcé la dernière partie de la phrase plus doucement pour que seul Sirius puisse entendre.

- C'est vrai Helena tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'elle, cette fille ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de te reluquer toute la soirée.

- Les yeux sont fait pour voir ! Heureusement qu'on a le droit de mater sans pour autant trompé ! s'exclama James.

- Fait ce que tu veux Sirius, mais sache que si elle vient tu es privé de sexe jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

- Quoiii ? s'écria Sirius, tu peux pas me faire ça !

- Oh que si je peux ! dit-elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

- Allé mec, tu peux faire ça pour moi ! Il ne reste que deux semaines de vacances c'est pas beaucoup.

- Non tu as raison c'est pas beaucoup… c'est MONSTRUEUX !

- Je suis sur qu'elle veut te faire marcher et toi tu cours, bon je vais y aller, merci de ton sacrifice, je te revaudrai ça ! dit James en s'échappant dans l'ascenseur avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

Il referma la porte de chez lui et alla devant la salle de bain, il tenta d'y entrer mais elle avait fermé la porte à clé.

- Helena ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte violemment. Elle était visiblement énervée.

- T'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ? Je te dis qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout cette fille.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est physique je peux pas me la voir cette salope !

- Ouuu… calme-toi… - il la prit dans ses bras – elle ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves pour elle à ce point là. Oublies là, penses au moment présent et à ce que nous étions en train de faire lorsqu'il nous a interrompu… dit-il en lui faisant de tendres baisers sur son épaule tout en lui faisant glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette.

- Sirius, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, t'étais pas sérieuse, affirma-t-il sur de lui en souriant.

- Si je l'étais, répliqua-t-elle le visage déterminé.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa :

- Tu l'étais ?

- Non, vient par-là toi… dit-elle avant de l'attirer sauvagement dans la salle de bain.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Le 14 Août 

« Ding Dong ! »

- Ah ça doit être elles ! dit James en se levant.

Il se précipita à la porte d'entrée et s'aperçu qu'effectivement Lily se tenait devant lui plus belle que jamais. A ses côtés se tenait bien évidement Erika qui était toute heureuse d'être invité chez Sirius. Après les salutations elles s'installèrent à leur tour autour de la table basse du salon sur les chaises qui étaient libre. Le canapé deux places était occupé par les deux petits loups, ils étaient aux petits soins vu que la pleine lune était la veille, c'était pas la forme olympique.

- C'est vraiment très joli chez toi Sirius, dit Erika.

- On sait, coupa durement Helena.

- Heu… - Erika était surprise du ton de la Serpentard mais elle ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et demanda à Sirius – tu nous fais visiter ?

- C'est comme dans tous les appartements ya une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon, dit Helena d'un ton sec.

Tout le monde la regarda étonnée alors elle ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Bah quoi ? C'est pour lui éviter de gaspiller du temps inutilement.

Sirius fit un regard outré à Helena qui voulait dire « fait un effort quand même », pour réponse il eu droit à un regard innocent comme si elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

James s'était assis stratégiquement à côté de Lily et se moquait pas mal du mini crêpage de chignon qui se déroulait à côté (ou du moins qui allait se dérouler…)

- Alors tu as fait quoi pendant tes vacances ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

- Rien de particulier, la routine tu sais, la visite chez la famille, les devoirs de vacances, les achats de nouveau matériels et livres etc…

Remarquant que le verre de la rousse était vide il lui en servit un nouveau, elle le remercia d'un sourire.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pareil la routine… mentit-il, sans son père c'était tout sauf la routine chez lui… il ajouta, tu veux pas qu'on fasse un petit tour sur le balcon ?

Elle accepta, ils délaissèrent les autres qui continuaient de bavarder gentiment (tant qu'Erika n'adressait pas la parole à Sirius tout allait bien) et allèrent prendre l'air. Une fois sur le balcon il appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde, elle appuya son dos sur celle-ci.

- Tu as quelque chose de spécial à dire, commença-t-elle pour briser le petit silence qui s'était installé.

- Oui.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en se remettant droite face à lui pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Heu… par où commencer…

Il était un peu embarrassé. Mais il n'hésita tout de même pas pour lui dire :

- Je suis complètement sobre, je n'ai bu que du soda depuis le début de la soirée.

Elle rit, et lui dit en plaisantant :

- Félicitation James ! Je suis fière de toi !

- Non je suis sérieux Lily, j'ai pas une goutte d'alcool dans le sang et j'ai envie de t'embrassé.

Le sourire de Lily s'effaça. Tout aurait été plus simple si ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait été le fruit de leurs pulsions à tous les deux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle redoutait de sortir avec lui. C'était plus simple et peut être même plus drôle de simplement flirter avec lui pour rire, pour se taquiner.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Pour pas que tu crois que c'était une erreur l'autre fois, j'en avais vraiment envie.

- …

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais un moment pareil entre nous…

- Combien ?

Elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, sa question était stupide mais c'était le seul truc qu'elle avait trouvé à dire. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était obligée à dire quelque chose.

- Depuis trop longtemps, et puis c'est enfin arrivé l'autre soir, mais c'était trop court à mon goût…

- … - elle avait renoncé à parler alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- … et là j'ai envie de recommencer, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recula d'un pas et lui dit :

- T'es pas sérieux.

- Si je le suis !

- Et bien tu devrais pas ! conclus-t-elle un ton trop haut, en retournant à l'intérieur.

§§§§§§§§§§

Alors que Sirius venait de se resservir un verre de whisky pur feu, Erika lui tendit son verre :

- Tu veux bien m'en remettre une goutte s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sirius lui sourit en retour et allait pour s'accomplir lorsque Helena l'interrompit :

- Je vais le faire mon chéri, dit-elle avec un faux sourire innocent.

Sirius qui la connaissait de mieux en mieux savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à une mauvaise blague.

- Non c'est bon Helena je peux le faire, dit-il avec un regard menaçant.

Elle se recala au fond de sa chaise en soufflant très bruyamment pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Etant donnée qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure (et oui notre Helena est née un 27 août) elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, sinon ça ferait bien longtemps qu'elle lui aurait jeté un maléfice à cette Erika. C'était vraiment incroyable comment elle pouvait l'agacer rien qu'en la regardant !

Au grand étonnement de James, la suite de la soirée se passa très bien avec Lily. Elle avait fait comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé sur le balcon quelques instants auparavant.

- Le score est de 2 à 0 pour Helena, lui souffla-t-elle discrètement.

Il avait été secoué par un tel changement de comportement, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça lorsqu'elle plaisanta de bon cœur avec lui.

- Je pense qu'Erika fait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid pour ne pas répliquer à tous ses piques.

Et ils continuèrent de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Un pincement toute fois au cœur de James qui avait vraiment cru que se serait possible de sortir avec elle. Pour ce soir il avait décidé de laisser couler, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvera enfin seul avec elle, il n'attendrait pas bien longtemps pour lui demander des explications à son attitude plus que déstabilisante.

Tout le monde rentra chez lui sur le coup de trois heures du matin, sauf Rémus et April qui rester sur place pour la nuit. Ils étaient encore trop fatigué pour retourner chez eux sans encombre. Et Sirius leur avait aimablement prêté sa chambre qui était somme toute beaucoup plus confortable que le canapé métamorphosé en lit qu'il avait fait apparaître dans le salon. Alors que les deux loups étaient déjà en train de dormir à point fermer :

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! C'était mon invité ! dit Sirius énervé tout en défaisant les draps du lit.

- Je fais ce que je veux Sirius, je ne suis plus une petite fille, et tu n'es pas mon père, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte, alors qu'elle s'attachait ses cheveux pour la nuit.

- Peut-être mais tu es sous mon toit ici, alors arrête de faire l'isolante, dit-il complètement énervé cette fois ci..

Elle ne répliqua rien mais le regarda avec le regard le plus sombre qu'elle pouvait faire. Il fit exactement la même chose. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit sans aucun enthousiasme et se tournèrent délibérément le dos.

Sirius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle l'avait beaucoup trop énervé pour ça. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il sentit le corps d'Helena se coller à lui.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et commença à lui faire des bisous dans le dos (oui on est en été, vous pensez bien qu'il dort torse nu !)

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle tendrement tout contre sa peau.

Il ne répliqua pas, elle allait quand même pas croire que c'était aussi simple de se faire pardonner. Voyant qu'il ne disait mot elle ajouta :

- Je crois que je l'aime autant que tu aimes Servilo. Tu devrais comprendre ce que je ressens vis-à-vis d'elle…

Il se retourna violement pour lui faire face et lui dit sèchement :

- Moi ce que je comprends c'est que tu es jalouse d'elle mais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

Elle le regarda un moment et répondit :

- C'est ça que tu veux entendre ! Oui je suis jalouse, t'es content ?

- Baisse le volume s'il te plaiton est pas seul ce soir, et ne crois pas qu'en disant ça tout est arrangé, dit-il en se remettant dos à elle, maintenant j'aimerai bien dormir si ça te dérange pas.

§§§§§§§§§§

En parfait gentleman James raccompagna Lily et Erika chez elle. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée il retint Lily par le bras et fit un sourire gêné à Erika :

- Tu veux bien nous laissé deux minutes ?

Elle acquiesça et monta dans la chambre de Lily. Il était enfin seul avec elle après la petite scène du balcon. Il lui demanda alors de but en blanc pourquoi elle avait eu ce changement d'attitude si prononcé.

- En fait c'est compliqué… dit-elle embarrassé, l'autre soir lorsqu'on s'est furtivement embrassé, Gabrielle (celle des deux jumelles Curtis qui joue au Quidditch) nous a vu, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait un gros faible pour toi…

- Oh… dit James surpris.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Et comme c'est mon amie j'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir tu comprends ?

- Heu… oui je crois comprendre mais est ce que tu ressent quelque chose pour moi ? Parce que je trouve ça un peu trop généreux de ta part si de ton côté aussi tu as un faible pour moi…

Il avait dit ça sans artifice, d'un seul trait. Elle le regardait intensément et lui dit :

- On s'entend bien tous les deux, on passe des bons moments ensemble, mais je ne peux pas dire que je ressens plus qu'une simple entente amicale entre nous.

Le cœur de James se brisa en mille morceaux. Il se trouvait bête d'y avoir tellement cru. N'ayant absolument plus rien à craindre il lui demanda :

- Et si elle n'avait pas été un obstacle entre nous, est ce que tu serais sorti avec moi ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

James rentra chez lui le cœur en bandoulière. D'un autre côté il réfléchissait, Gabrielle avait des vues sur lui ? Il était forcé d'avouer qu'elle était pas mal du tout, il l'avait maté plus d'une fois dans les vestiaires après les entraînements de Quidditch… Il était en train de se demander s'il n'allait pas se consoler avec elle, quand soudain ! TILT ! Une très bonne idée lui vint à l'esprit pour qu'elle ne soit plus en travers de son chemin pour conquérir Lily. Une idée qu'il ne tardera pas avant de la mettre en place…

- Vivement la rentrée, murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il passait le portail du manoir.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin Sirius et Helena furent réveiller par la lumière du jour. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés. Elle ouvrit les yeux la première et se rappelant de la dispute de la veille elle se colla un peu plus au creux de ses bras, et inconsciemment il la serra plus fort contre lui. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, il préférait croire qu'il était encore en train de rêver et qu'il n'était pas réellement en train de l'enlacer alors qu'il lui en voulait encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes enlacées en silence, elle lui dit très franchement ce coup-ci :

- C'est vrai, je suis jalouse à en crever…

Devant le ton plus que sincère de sa Serpentard, sa rancœur s'envola et il lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour lui montrer qu'elle était pardonnée.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent ! J'ai pas vraiment le temps là pour faire la liste En tout cas je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot les deux semaines qui viennent de passer (exams...) donc voici la suite j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Biz +**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

La rentrée de leur dernière année était déjà arrivée. C'est fou ce que le temps passait vite. Tout semblait parfait en ce 1er septembre, James avait réussi à inviter Lily se joindre à eux pendant un moment dans le train, suivit de près par Amanda. April aussi était là, en train de parler de ses excellents résultats aux BUSEs à son loup. Après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Sirius cet été, Helena avait décidé de faire le voyage en compagnie de ses deux amies qu'elle estimait avoir un peu délaissée.

Les conversations allaient bon train tous compartiments confondus. Et le drame se produisit alors qu'ils traversaient une plaine environ à mi-chemin du collège.

Ce fut comme une bombe qui aurait explosé dans la locomotive. Les trois premiers wagons prirent feu en un temps record, les wagons suivant menaçaient de s'enflammer à tout moment, et le train dérailla à une vitesse alarmante tout en basculant sur le côté.

Des cris de terreurs résonnaient de par et d'autres du Poudlard Express. Lorsqu'elle eut sentit la secousse Lily se cala rapidement dans les bras de James, qui ne désirait qu'une chose, prendre soin d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il préfèrerait mourir plutôt. Tous les élèves furent sacrément secoués, personne ne fut épargner tout le monde cogna les parois de gauche de leurs compartiments respectifs. April avait échappé des bras de Rémus qui lui avait perdu connaissance dans tout ce remue ménage. La dernière pleine lune datant de moins de quatre jour il n'était pas au meilleur de ses capacités, comme lors de toutes les vacances d'été il affronte seul ses transformations et cela n'est pas pour lui faire du bien... au contraire, il en prend un sacré coup à chaque fois.

Lorsque le train s'immobilisa enfin, toutes les vitres étaient brisées, et en panique tous les élèves qui en étaient capables sortirent du train. Certain en pleurant, d'autre en criant de douleur, d'autres encore ne disaient rien trop choqué par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La plupart quand même étaient en train d'essayer de dégager leurs amis des débris, constatant de temps à autre qu'untel ou unetelle était mort…

Lily avait perdu connaissance en se cognant violemment à la tête lorsque le train avait basculé sur le côté.

- Amanda ! Hurla Peter, non pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !

En effet Amanda avait un gros morceau de verre planté dans son abdomen, du sang sortait abondamment de son petit corps. Sirius qui avait perdu connaissance pendant un cours moment, fut « réveillé » par les cris de Peter. . James lui s'empressa de sortir la rousse du train à l'aide de la magie, tout en faisant de même pour Rémus et April qui n'étaient plus conscient. Toutes ces personnes qui étaient ses amis inconscient retourna le cœur de Sirius. Il ne pensa plus qu'à une chose.

Helena.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve rapidement. Son esprit travaillait à son très grand étonnement vraiment très vite. Au lieu de se frayer un chemin dans tous ces débris, comme la plupart des élèves faisaient, il transplana à l'extérieur du train et constata que c'était un tableau plus que dramatique qu'il pouvait voir. Des élèves essayaient d'en soigner d'autres. Mais comme les sortilèges basiques de guérisons n'étaient appris qu'en sixième année très peu savait réellement s'y prendre.

Sirius vit au loin les professeurs s'agiter autour d'autres élèves encore une fois. Il remarqua qu'avec un coup de baguette magique certain disparaissait progressivement. « Sûrement ceux où on ne peut plus rien faire » se dit tristement le brun. C'est alors qu'il remarqua James avec Lily, April et Rémus plus loin. Leur regard se croisèrent et James leva un pouce dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre que Rémus n'était pas en danger. Soulager il reparti directement à la recherche de sa brune. Mais cela s'averrait vraiment laborieux, les élèves étaient éparpillés le long et de par et d'autre du train qui devait bien faire une centaine de mètre voir plus.

Il fut interrompu dans sa recherche par une annonce du professeur McGonagall qui avait usé du sort « Sonorus » pour se faire entendre de tous.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement, restez calme. Que tout les élèves qui sont dans la capacité de transplaner escortent quelqu'un jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit évacué. Il est formellement interdit de retourner à l'intérieur du train c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, dit-elle voyant certaines personnes s'y engouffrer volontairement tout comme allait le faire Sirius n'ayant pas vu Helena dans la plaine.

Sirius ne pouvait pas obéir, c'est impossible, son esprit le refuser tout net. Il continua son chemin vers le train.

- Monsieur Black ! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la directrice de sa maison.

- Je suis désolé Professeur mais il y a encore des gens à l'intérieur !

Elle lui fit un regard entendu :

- Comme si je l'ignorai, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir.

Elle ferma les yeux et agita sa baguette magique de manière très spécifique. Puis apparurent à l'extérieur du train de nombreux élèves, certains conscients d'autres non.

- Voilà, il n'y a plus personne dans le train, affirma McGonagall – Elle se jeta à nouveau le sort du Sonorus – s'il vous plait rapidement on transplane et on revient chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius continuait de chercher autour de lui.

- HELENA ! cria-t-il en plaçant ces mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche, HELENA WHITE ! EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ?

Mais aucune réponse. Il fit des petits déplacements en transplanant, mais rien, toujours rien, de ce côté du train du moins. Il transplana de l'autre bord, et là, son cœur se décompressa à sa plus grande joie. Il la voyait enfin. Saine et sauve. Elle était en train de s'approcher d'une jeune fille aussi brune qu'elle qui était assise, et apparemment dans l'incapacité de transplaner.

Sirius n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il la regardait de loin, heureux qu'elle n'ait absolument rien. Cependant il vit très nettement l'hésitation d'Helena lorsqu'elle reconnu la fille en question qu'elle allait escortait jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Puis les sourcils froncés elle l'aida à se relever et la pris fermement par le bras (sûrement trop fermement même d'après Sirius qui souriait devant la scène) puis transplana.

Un instant plus tard tout le monde était en train de regarder dans les airs en pointant leur doigt. Sirius leva la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche flottait au-dessus de l'épave du train.

§§§§§§§§

Le soir arriva péniblement sur Poudlard, il y eut 36 morts, et des centaines de blessés, les cas les plus sérieux avaient été envoyés directement à Ste Mangouste. Les professeurs avaient rapidement appelé des renforts et en moins de deux minutes tous les élèves étaient à Pré-Au-Lard, loin du lieu du drame.

Lily était à l'infirmerie encore inconsciente mais sans grandes blessures apparentes, tout comme Rémus. Quant à Erika, April, Marlène, Helena, Sirius, James, et Peter, ils étaient passé rapidement voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle leur soigne de très minimes blessures.

Dumbledore venait de rassembler tous les élèves qui étaient en bonne santé dans la Grande Salle. L'ambiance était très pénible. Ils n'étaient que la moitié. April et Helena s'étaient joins à James et Sirius à la table des Gryffondor. James serrait April dans ses bras. Tous les deux étaient vraiment inquiets pour celui et celle qu'ils aimaient et comme on venait de les virer de l'infirmerie ils se réconfortaient mutuellement, enfin, c'était plutôt James qui la réconforté pour vous dire la vérité.

- T'en fait pas, il va vite s'en remettre, Mrs Pomfresh était très confiante à son sujet.

April acquiesça silencieusement et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de James. A côté d'eux se trouver Peter qui avait le regard complètement vide. Morte. Elle était morte. Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Il ne la verrait plus rire. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Sirius remarqua l'état de son ami et lui frotta le dos un instant pour tenter de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de ressentir, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Amanda. Ca lui foutait un coup au morale qu'une fille qu'il côtoyait venez de mourir, mais il n'était pas bouleversé. Il ne voulait même pas se mettre à sa place en imaginant qu'Helena soit morte. Non, il ne voulait même pas imaginer. Il passa alors rapidement un bras autour du cou de sa brune et l'attira à lui pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, clama Dumbledore, le silence se fit immédiatement, vos professeurs et moi-même venons de joindre tous vos parents pour les mettre au courant de l'attentat ainsi que de votre état de santé. La plupart d'entre eux veulent leurs enfants retourne chez eux dès la première heure demain, et je le comprends tout à fait. C'est pourquoi nous avons mis à votre disposition les cheminés du château. Les élèves concernés recevront un courrier dans la fin de journée.

Il laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre.

- L'attentat dont nous avons été victime, était l'œuvre de Voldemort et de ses nombreux partisans. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Le corps professoral et moi-même venons de sécuriser au mieux que nous le pouvions le château. Vos camarades qui sont encore sous les soins de PomPom seront sur pied probablement dès demain. Quant aux autres qui ont dû aller à Ste Mangouste, vous pourrez aller leur rendre visite grâce à une cheminé mis en place spécialement pour l'occasion.

Un nouveau silence.

- Pour ce qui est des cours, ils commenceront dans une semaine le temps que vos parents soient rassurés et qu'ils vous laissent suivre vos cours normalement. Voilà j'ai fini mon discours, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la première répartition de cette nouvelle année.

Première répartition car en effet il n'y avait pas la totalité des élèves de première année. Ils prirent tous leur repas dans un silence quasi religieux. Et oui le moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Comme ils étaient un « groupe » formé d'élèves de plusieurs maisons ils décidèrent de rester dans la Grande Salle pour discuter.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, quatre hiboux pénétrèrent dans l'immense pièce et leur déposa une lettre à chacun. James ouvrit rapidement la sienne et lu avec soulagement que ses parents préféraient qu'il reste à Poudlard pour la semaine car c'était beaucoup plus sécuritaire que chez eux. Peter lui fut convier par ses parents à retourner chez lui. April et Helena également. Mais contrairement à la jeune Serdaigle qui n'était pas encore majeur, notre brune de Serpentard l'était et préféré rester sur place avec Sirius. Elle répondit alors rapidement au dos de la lettre son intention à l'égard de ses parents de rester à Poudlard.

- T'es sur ? demanda Sirius, ça fait un moment qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu je comprends tout à fait qu'ils veuillent que tu passes du temps près d'eux.

Elle releva la tête de sa lettre, et lui répondit :

- Ecoute Sirius, j'ai passé 16 année avec eux et seulement une avec toi, alors si ma vie est en danger je préfère passer le temps qu'il me reste à tes côtés.

Ce qu'elle lui dit lui redonna le sourire. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible d'aimé autant une fille.

Du côté de James ça n'allait pas fort du tout. Lily était encore inconsciente, et les visites étaient terminées.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi James, s'il se réveille dit lui que je pense très fort à lui et qu'on se revoit bientôt.

- T'en fait pas April le message sera passé.

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne quitte la grande salle. James allait pour se coucher dans son dortoir lorsqu'il décida qu'il y avait un autre endroit où il avait plus sa place. Il prit rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et alla au chevet de Lily. Il la regardait assis sur une chaise tout près d'elle, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et continua de veiller sur elle, en jetant de temps à autre un regard vers le lit de Rémus. Puis la fatigue le submergea et il s'assoupit…

- James ?

Toujours dans les vapes il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- James ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu files, si Pomfresh te voit ça va être ta fête.

Il secoua positivement la tête sans trop savoir qui lui parlait. Il se tourna et vit que Rémus était enfin conscient et avait l'air d'être dans une forme olympique.

- Lunard ! Content de te revoir parmi nous !

Rémus sourit.

- Ah oui, April a dû rentrer chez elle.

Il fit passer le message et se dit que lui aussi il devrait retourner auprès de ses parents pour les rassurer.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda soudainement James.

- Huit heures, précisa Rémus.

James sourit :

- C'est l'heure des visites ! Je vais pouvoir rester ici.

Et ce fut ainsi pendant deux jours complets. James veillait Lily sans interruption, il avait souvent la compagnie d'Erika avec lui, ou bien Marlène et même Sirius et Helena. Le troisième jour a la plus grande surprise de tout le monde un nouveau pensionnaire arrivait à l'infirmerie à la plus grande joie de Marlène. En effet sa sœur jumelle Gabrielle était à peu près rétablis et n'avait plus besoin d'avoir ses soins à Ste Mangouste.

En la voyant s'installer dans un lit tout proche de celui de Lily, James se remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit… Et avec toutes ces circonstances il ne savait si c'était raisonnable de mettre à exécution son plan. Ce jour là, James alla déjeuner dans la Grande Salle dans l'espoir de rencontrer Sirius.

Coup de chance, il était à la table des Gryffondor avec Helena.

- Sirius, j'aurai besoin de ton avis à propos d'un truc, dit-il en s'installant face à eux.

- Je t'écoute, dit celui-ci, en se détachant un peu d'Helena pour montrer à son ami qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Heu…

James ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie qu'Helena entende ce qu'il avait à dire, et il se dit qu'après tout c'était pas une amie de Lily, elles ne se côtoyaient même jamais, donc aucun risque qu'elle ne l'apprenne, et puis qui sait ? si faut elle lui serait de bon conseil. Comme si Helena avait lu dans ses pensées elle dit :

- Si je dérange, dit le moi, ça m'embête pas.

James sourit.

- Tu lui as filé de la potion Sirius ? Elle lit dans mes pensées ta copine !

Sirius fit un regard très étrange à James et Helena ne comprenait pas. Puis James continua inconscient de ce qu'il venait de dire :

- Non c'est bon tu peux rester, deux avis valent sûrement mieux qu'un.

Il laissa passer un petit moment avant de reprendre :

- L'autre soir quand j'ai raccompagné Lily chez elle, elle m'a avoué que Gabrielle avait un faible pour moi, et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu que je l'embrasse à nouveau chez toi lorsqu'on était sur le balcon.

Sirius regardait toujours James d'un air étrange mais remarquant qu'Helena ne disait rien et n'avait pas l'air préoccupé par ce qu'avait dit James juste avant il se décrispa et écouta avec attention son ami.

- Donc j'avais envie de sortir avec Gabrielle un temps et de la larguée comme une merde ou de la tromper pour qu'elle me déteste et qu'il n'y ait plus aucune raison possible pour que Lily ne veuille pas sortir avec moi.

James laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre.

- Mais maintenant avec cette situation, je sais pas, elle déjà vécu pas mal de truc dur, elle vient tout juste de sortir de Ste Mangouste…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'en parles que maintenant… dit Sirius.

- Ouais, elle m'était complètement sortie de la tête cette fille, et là je viens de la revoir…

- D'après moi tu devrais simplement aller lui parler pour lui dire que tu es désolé mais que tu en aimes une autre, si faut ça suffira pour qu'elle te sorte de sa tête, dit Sirius.

- Oui, je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, à 17 ans on change de coup de cœur comme de chemise, ça va sûrement suffire, ajouta Helena.

- Vous croyez que ce serait aussi simple ?

- Oui, dirent les amoureux en même temps.

-James réfléchit un moment puis reprit la parole :

- Très bien, si vous le dites. Je vais aller lui parler avant que Lily ne se réveil.

Et il quitta promptement la Grande Salle, ne pensant plus qu'à ce qu'il allait lui dire, il en avait même oublié de manger. Helena et Sirius le suivirent du regard. Puis lorsqu'il fut hors de leurs champs de vision, elle regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon d'après Sirius.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de potion que tu m'aurais filé pour que je puisse lire dans ses pensées ?

- Oh ça, c'est rien, dit Sirius en essayant de camoufler son malaise.

- Alors comme ça c'est rien...

- Absolument rien, tu connais James toujours à dire des idioties plus grosses que lui.

- … alors pourquoi je te sens mal à l'aise ?

Sirius souffla, il savait pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit au courant.

- Tu me caches des choses Sirius, j'aime pas ça.

- On avait rompu à cette époque, ça remonte à Avril, tu n'as aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

- De t'en vouloir pour quoi ? elle était de plus en plus perplexe, Sirius semblait vraiment gêner.

Il souffla de nouveau pour se détendre tout en fermant les yeux un petit moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il lui dit très franchement :

- Avec les gars on a fait une potion pour lire dans les pensées.

Elle fit les yeux ronds, alors il continua malgré lui :

- Et on s'en est servit. Ne m'en veux pas Helena, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te récupérer.

Elle ne disait rien, elle était toujours abasourdie, elle se disait qu'une telle potion ne pouvait pas exister, mais voyant l'embarras de Sirius devant elle, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que c'était une mauvaise blague. Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il continua à plaider pour sa défense.

- Tu sais à ce propos, j'ai déjà pleuré devant quelqu'un.

Voilà ça y est elle se remémorait tout ! Le cours de Sortilège, le patronus, son malaise, _son_ réconfort, _sa_ déclaration. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait lui en vouloir ou pas. Car lire dans les pensées des gens c'était vraiment de la violation d'intimité.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle un sourcil froncé.

- Ouais… tu peux même demander à James.

- Il te reste de cette potion ? demanda-t-elle toujours l'esprit confus.

- Oui, il doit m'en rester assez pour 2 heures.

Une fois qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait et qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour une réconciliation avec elle, il ne s'en était plus servit, mais n'avait cependant pas confié le reste à James ou Peter qui eux l'utilisé à tord et à travers en cours de Divination. Il s'était dit que sa pourrait encore être utile un jour.

- J'aimerai bien tester.

- Bien sur, tout ce que tu voudras.

Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il était en tord. Il se disait même que c'était bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

§§§§§§§§§§

- Gabrielle ?

- Oh salut James ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Si tu savais comme c'est barbant d'être cloîtré dans un hôpital !

Il était très surpris du ton plus qu'enjoué qu'elle avait, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs sur les raisons de sa visite. Il prit tout de même une chaise pour s'installer à son chevet.

- Je m'en doute, ça doit pas être très distrayant, dit-il dans un demi-sourire qu'elle trouva absolument charmant.

Puis, le silence.

Il était gêné, il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais en même temps il le fallait. Elle avait l'air de ne plus avoir besoin de soins, c'était juste par précaution qu'elle restait encore quelques temps dans un lit près de Mrs Pomfresh. Il se lança alors se disant qu'il valait mieux faire ça rapidement :

- Ecoutes Gabrielle, j'ai quelque chose d'assez important pour moi à te dire.

Elle fit une tête surprise. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler tous les deux, juste des petites discussions dérisoires pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. Elle fit « oui » de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer son récit qui commençait à l'intriguer.

- Tu dois être au courant, que je suis très attirée par Lily.

Elle fit oui de la tête à nouveau en affichant un air qui montrait qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

- Et ? dit-elle voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien.

- Et elle m'a avoué cet été que tu avais un faible pour moi et que c'était pour ça qu'elle refusait de sortir avec moi, pour ne pas te faire de peine.

Wow c'était vachement dur à dire ça, mais il le fit d'une traite et sans hésitation. Il attendait la réaction de Gabrielle. Et ce qu'il vit le rassura grandement, elle lui avait fait des gros yeux puis elle éclata de rire !

- Quoi ? demanda James qui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

- Je sais que ça va pas être très loyal de ma part vis-à-vis de Lily mais elle t'a mentit, c'est pour Sirius que j'ai un faible…

James ne put s'empêcher de penser « Encore lui ! »

- …et si je te le dis c'est pour votre bien à tous les deux, parce qu'elle a fait que de nous parler de toi dans ses lettres cet été par rapport au baiser que vous avez échangé le dernier soir.

- Et ?

Il était très curieux à présent.

- Et elle a l'air d'être effrayer à l'idée de sortir avec toi, je me demande bien pourquoi, ça se voit très clairement que tu l'aimes.

James hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant intensément.

« Alors comme ça tu m'as mentit… »

L'espoir était renaît en lui après ce que Gabrielle venait de lui avouer. Il aurait du se poser des questions plus tôt, pourquoi elle aurait accepté de venir dans son compartiment pour une partie du trajet au lieu de rester dans le sien avec Gabrielle justement… A moins qu'elle ne veuille la rendre jalouse..

« Nan, elle n'est pas comme ça » se disait-il.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla enfin. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un James Potter endormis la tête sur le bord du lit sa main dans la sienne.

« Il est trop mignon »

Elle ne put s'empêcher cette pensée. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle avait si peur de s'embarquer dans une relation avec lui, alors que le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé été encore très présent et un merveilleux souvenir, bien que trop court.

C'était à son tour de le regarder dormir. Et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle ne saurait vous dire combien de temps été passé lorsque Mrs Pomfresh entra :

- Miss Evans, bon retour parmis nous ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Petite phrase anodine qui réveilla James d'un coup. Il releva lentement sa tête et s'aperçu qu'en effet, elle était la. Devant lui. Ses yeux verts grand ouvert. Il lui fit un sourire doux :

- Bonjour Lily, dit-il tendrement en lui faisant un bisou sur la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et rougi quelque peu.

- Monsieur Potter vous veille depuis quatre jours maintenant.

- Quatre jours ? furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Lily.

- Oui, un très gros coup à votre tête, qui vous a valu de nombreux sorts de guérison et beaucoup de sommeil pour vous remettre sur pieds le plus rapidement possible. Vos parents son passé hier, ils reviendront sûrement aujourd'hui.

- Mes parents ? Mais comment ?

- Ne vous en faites pas c'est Dumbledore qui a tout organisé.

Les parents de Lily étant de véritables moldus sans une once de pouvoir magique, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils auraient pu se rendre jusqu'au collège, et encore mieux y pénétrer ! Comme elle avait lu l'histoire de Pouldard, elle savait très bien que le château était encerclé par des sortilèges repousse-moldus.

- Je vous apporte un repas bien chaud tout de suite Miss, dit Mrs Pomfresh avant de quitter la salle.

- Salut Lily, dit Gabrielle avec un grand sourire un peu plus loin.

Puis le visage de Gabrielle s'assombrit, et elle annonça à Lily pour leur amie Amanda :

- C'est pas possible !

- C'est pas la seule, il y a eu trente six morts.

- Trente Six ? s'écriât Lily les yeux ronds.

Gabrielle et James acquiescèrent. Puis les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Amanda était morte. James ne se fit pas prier pour essayer de consoler Lily, en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle serait inconsolable, c'était une de ses amies les plus proches. Dix minutes plus tard l'infirmière revint avec un plateau repas dans les bras et pria James de les laisser.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Les jours qui passèrent James les passa entièrement en compagnie de Lily à l'infirmerie. Et cette dernière commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de rester dans cet endroit alors qu'elle se sentait complètement remise sur pieds. Gabrielle avait quitté la pièce deux jours auparavant.

- James je t'en supplie fait quelque chose je veux vraiment sortir de cette salle de malheur !

- J'ai parlé à Pomfresh hier, tu pourras sortir après manger ce soir.

- C'est vrai ? dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il hocha la tête affirmativement. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Hum… Lily, j'aurai un truc à te dire…

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et attendit la suite.

- J'ai discuté avec Gabrielle, et elle m'a avoué que c'était pas pour moi qu'elle avait un faible.

- Oh _ça_… dit Lily un peu embarrassé, j'aurai jamais cru que tu irais lui parler de _ça_…

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? On passe des bons moments ensemble tous les deux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à la recherche d'une réponse convenable.

- Ben en fait… je sais pas… il me faut encore un peu de temps je pense… je suis pas sur… je sais pas ce que je veux, je veux pas te faire de faux espoirs alors je préfère réfléchir le temps qu'il faut…

- Très bien. Sache que je t'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra, dit-il en se penchant sur elle pour lui déposé un baiser sur son front.

§§§§§§§§§§

Après manger comme prévu, elle put enfin rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Elle retrouva enfin son lit. Lorsqu'elle se glissa à l'intérieur pour dormir, elle se sentit étrange. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que depuis ledrame James avait toujours été là lorsqu'elle s'endormait. Elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, mais rien à faire elle était vraiment pas bien. Impossible de s'endormir. Elle regarda l'heure.

23h17

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons 7e année. Elle entra discrètement à l'intérieur, localisa James dans un des quatre lits et se faufila jusqu'à lui.

- James ? murmura-t-elle en lui caressant l'épaule.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Lily ? il était vraiment très surpris.

- Excuse-moi, mais je me sens pas bien dans mon lit et…

Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase James s'était décalé pour lui faire une place et ouvrit les draps pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. Ce qu'elle fit. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

- J'étais pas bien parce que tu n'étais pas là… dit-elle gêné.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, dit-il dans un grand sourire, maintenant endors-toi, tu as encore besoin de repos.

Il lui caressa tendrement le dos, et ils s'endormirent tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres. Heureux d'être avec l'autre.

* * *

A suivre ! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à tous pour vos review ! Ca fait vraiment très plaisir. Voici la suite en temps et en heure cette fois-ci **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la révélation que Sirius avait fait à Helena à propos de la potion Pensamenta, et le moins qu'il puisse dire c'est qu'elle l'évitait. Il lui avait demandé si c'était parce qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées à son insu, mais elle lui soutenait que non. Elle prétextait vouloir passer un peu plus de temps avec ses amies avant de reprendre véritablement les cours. Et oui c'était leur dernier jour de pseudo-vacances.

Helena venait de proposer à Sirius d'aller étudier tranquillement un livre qu'ils auraient dû lire pendant les vacances pour leur cours de Métamorphose. Il n'avait pas pu refuser ça faisait trop de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment seul tous les deux. A son grand regret elle les mena jusqu'au parc, où il fallait l'avouer, le temps était magnifique. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe pour pouvoir lire son livre de manière confortable, et lui à contre cœur s'asseya le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient protégés du soleil qui cognait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Sirius. Il aurait plutôt vu une séance de révision superficielle tranquillement installée dans la salle sur demande, ou même dans son dortoir puisque tout le monde profiter du soleil le château était quasi désert. Et non au lieu de sa, ils étaient dehors en train de lire un livre très ennuyeux.

Helena s'était installé sur le ventre, et balançait ses jambes dans les airs, elle avait l'air très concentré dans sa lecture. Comme les cours n'avaient pas encore repris elle s'était permise (comme tout le monde) de s'habiller façon moldu. Elle portait un penta-court blanc très légé, avec un débardeur noir qui laisser de temps à autre voir un peu son ventre plat. Sirius étant un peu plus loin d'elle pouvait la regarder sans quelle s'en rende compte. Son regard s'attarda sur les fesses de la Serpentard.

« Comment elle peut penser que je peux m'intéresser une seule seconde à ce fichu bouquin alors qu'elle est là à quelques centimètre de moi en train de m'afficher cette magnifique vue. »

Helena sourit en entendant les pensées de Sirius. Elle tourna distraitement une page du fameux livre pour continuer à être crédible dans son jeu.

« En plus il est blanc son panta-machin, et on dirait qu'elle n'a pas mis de culotte »

Comme pour vérifier ce qu'il venait de supposer il tendit un peu son cou pour pouvoir examiner de plus près ce qu'il en était, toujours le livre ouvert dans ses mains bien sur.

« Ah putain, elle a pas mis de culotte ! c'est pas possible ça ! Elle veut me rendre fou ou quoi ? »

Elle sourit de plus belle, c'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment super cette potion !

- Il est bien le livre Sirius ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur elle il détourna son regard pour regarder les pages du bouquin.

- Nan, je le déteste, dit-il comme un enfant.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil il reprit sa contemplation du corps d'Helena.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle fasse sa studieuse maintenant ? J'ai d'autre passe temps beaucoup plus agréable que la lecture ! Heureusement que j'ai pas la vue sur ses seins, je sais pas pourquoi cette partie de son corps rend complètement fou »

Juste à ce moment là Erika passa devant eux, en maillot de bain, visiblement elle venait de piquer une tête dans le lac.

- Salut Sirius, fit-elle.

« C'est ça trémousse toi en bikini devant mon Sirius » pensa Helena

Lui ne l'aurait même pas remarqué si elle ne l'avait pas sortie de sa rêverie. Helena, elle leva la tête avec un regard menaçant vers Erika. Contre toute attente elle poursuivit :

- Helena, je voulais te remercier pour l'autre jour, je sais que tu m'apprécies pas et du coup ton geste m'a vraiment touché.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait tout de même lâcher son livre des yeux pour la regarder.

- Merci, dit Erika en toute sincérité avant de reprendre sa route vers le château.

- Ya pas de quoi, dit Helena alors qu'elle était déjà pas mal avancé dans sa route.

Erika se retourna un instant et lui sourit.

« Cette fille ne lâchera donc jamais l'affaire ? Ca va faire bientôt de deux ans qu'elle me court après, et c'est pas en passant devant moi en petite tenue que ça va changer quelque chose… oh non… surtout depuis que j'ai découvert que ma chère et tendre Helena White ne porte pas de culotte aujourd'hui ! Ahhhh je sais pas comment elle fait pour continuer à lire comme si de rien n'était ! Elle commence à me rendre fou… Commence ? Nan ! Elle continue ! Allé lâche le ce foutu bouquin ! »

Helena jubilait intérieurement, mais elle ne montra rien lorsqu'elle se tourna pour ce mettre sur le dos, mettant ainsi sa poitrine en valeur. Elle tenait toujours le livre devant ses yeux.

« Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait s'occuper un peu de moi… Grrr… Quoi que là… j'avoue que la vue est meilleure… Mmm… Sirius, zen, détend toi, arrête de penser au sexe putain ! Vu comme c'est parti elle va le lire entier ce livre de malheur, vaut mieux pas te faire de faux espoirs sur les heurs qui sont à venir… Pourquoi je reste là moi d'ailleurs ? Je pourrais très bien aller faire un tour sur le balais de James, il dirait sûrement pas non, tellement il est euphorique depuis qu'Evans à dormis avec lui la nuit dernière… J'y vais ou pas ? »

Un moment passa.

« Nan, je suis trop bien là… Je dois être un peu maso pour me torturer à rester là à la regarder, je vais m'attraper une trique d'enfer si je continue à pensée qu'elle n'a pas mis de culotte… Je crois que je m'en remettrai jamais…»

Elle laissa tomber son livre, et le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ta fini de lire ? lui demanda-t-il le regard plein d'espoir.

- Non, je fais juste une pause.

Elle se mit sur les genoux pour s'approcher de lui, sans pour autant se lever complètement. Sirius jeta rapidement le livre à côté de lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Helena alors que celle-ci collait son corps à celui du ténébreux.

« Ahhh, enfin une activité qui me plaît ! » pensa Sirius tout sourire.

Et très rapidement il plaça ses mains sur les fesses d'Helena pour vérifier ses soupçons.

« Merlin ! Elle a vraiment pas de culotte ! »

Aussi rapide qu'un éclaire elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius, qui était toujours sous le choc de la révélation, il n'avait pas pu savourer le moment. Il allait pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui faire un baiser plus approfondis mais elle se mit à parler :

- Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont trop petit ?

Elle venait de placer ses deux mains sur ses seins et les examinait du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle fait exprès ou quoi ! Elle se tripote devant moi, comment je… Ahhhh nan ! Ca y est elle a réussit à m'exciter comme une puce… pourquoi on est pas dans une chambre tranquille ? Bon Sirius... Zen… Pense à autre chose… pense à McGonagall en train de se faire prendre par Rusard… Beuurk c'est dégoûtant ! »

- Sirius ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir il ôta une de ses mains des fesses d'Helena et la mis sur un de ses seins.

- Regarde, tu vois bien qu'ils sont parfait pour mes mains, alors arrête de te prendre la tête.

- Ceux d'Erika sont beaucoup plus gros.

- Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué… dit Sirius

- Menteur !

- Bon ok j'avais remarqué et alors ? Je m'en fou complet de ses seins ! C'est des tiens que j'ai envie !

- Bonne réponse - dit-elle en l'embrassant encore très rapidement ce qui frustra encore plus Sirius, et elle ajouta très enthousiaste – Je retourne à ma lecture !

Elle se détacha de suis et se réinstalla sur le ventre pour lire.

- Helena, t'as pas envie qu'on aille dans un coin tranquille tous les deux ?

« Faut vraiment que je me soulage là… »

- Non, il faut que je termine de lire ça.

- Allé fait pas ta Serdaigle, je sais que tu en as envie aussi ! dit-il un peu énervé.

- Sirius, je suis désolé mais j'ai vraiment envie de terminé ce livre le plus rapidement possible. Alors si tu peux pas attendre ben débrouille-toi tout seul, répliqua-t-elle un peu plus sèchement que ce qu'elle voulait.

« Ah ouais ? Ben tu vas voir toi quand les rôles seront inversé, moi aussi je me ferai un plaisir de te frustrer sexuellement ! »

Les sourcils froncés, il se leva et se dirigea vers le château. A quelques mètres d'elle il lui cria par-dessus son épaule :

- Je vais demander de l'aide à Erika, je suis sur qu'elle ne refusera pas ELLE !

« Si tu crois que je vais me faire avoir par un stupide coup de bluffe » pensa-t-elle « En tout cas c'est bon je crois que tu as assez payé… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir à l'heure de dîner la grande salle était pleine. Tout le monde était de retour au château et en pleine forme pour commencer l'année comme il se doit. Dumbledore fit un nouveau discours de bienvenue, et la deuxième répartition venait d'avoir lieu.

- Et maintenant, je vais annoncer qui seront les préfet en chef cette année. Le préfet en Chef sera Amos Diggory de Pouffsouffle !

Des exclamations de joie venant de la table des Pouffsouffle se fit entendre.

- Et là prefète en chef sera Lily Evans !

De nouvelles exclamations de firent entendre du côté des Gryffondor cette fois-ci. Le directeur réclama le silence, et il se fit automatiquement dans la Grande Salle. Il continua son habituel discours de début d'année, et leur pria de manger de bon appétit.

Tout le monde affichait des grands sourire à la table des Gryffondor (surtout James) tout le monde ? et non Sirius Black était plus boudeur que jamais. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Helena ne soit pas venu le voir après ce qu'il lui avait dit…

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? demanda James.

- Rien, dit Sirius en grognant.

James ne voulait pas embêter son ami plus longtemps devant le manque de coopération qu'il affichait.

- Si t'a envie de parler je suis là.

Et il reporta son attention sur Lily :

- Félicitation Mademoiselle la préfète en chef.

- Merci, monsieur le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Comment tu sais ?

- C'est écrit sur le tableau d'affichage, expliqua-t-elle.

A ce moment là, Amos Diggory les coupa dans leur conversation :

- Salut Lily.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui lui adressait la parole.

- Oh, salut Amos, dit-elle un peu surprise.

- Dumbledore nous attend dans son bureau, enfin lorsque tu auras fini de manger bien sur.

- Très bien à tout à l'heure alors, dit-elle amicalement.

James venait de se rendre compte qu'elle allait passer beaucoup de temps en compagnie de son ex et cela ne l'enchanter pas du tout.

- Il a l'air de t'apprécié encore beaucoup, dit James jaloux.

- Mouais… dit-elle

- Ca me plait pas trop de savoir que tu vas dormir dans une chambre toute seule pas loin de lui.

- Je sais pas trop encore si je dormirai là bas, mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'Amanda n'est plus là... ça fait comme un gros vide. Le dortoir est si paisible maintenant, plus tous ces rires, ces blagues qu'elle nous sortait pour détendre l'atmosphère…

A à sa pensée son cœur se serra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Peter qui lui avait l'air d'être vide depuis le jour du drame. Ses amis essayaient tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral mais ils savaient que c'était peine perdu. Une telle épreuve sa change un homme, et ça James le savait très bien.

Alors que la Grande Salle commençait à se vider petit à petit, April vint s'installer auprès de Rémus. Quelques instant plus tard Helena vint se joindre à eux. Sirius resta les bras croisé sur la poitrine en l'ignorant.

- Alors elle t'a bien aidé Erika ? dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- Très bien, c'était parfait, dit-il froidement.

- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton là ! Si j'ai fait ça c'était juste pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Même si sa remonte à avril il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas te laisser croire que c'était normal de faire ce genre de chose !

- Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris, dit Sirius toujours ronchon.

Helena le regardait avec amusement, elle se pencha vers son oreille pour que lui seule puisse entendre :

- Et en effet je n'ai pas mis de culotte aujourd'hui… C'est un dessous très discret que j'ai acheté dans une boutique moldu.

Il sourit. Il savait enfin ce qu'elle avait fait avec la potion qu'il lui avait donné. Aussitôt il prit un air effrayer :

- J'ai pas pensé de connerie au moins ?

- Pas la moindre, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur ses lèvres, t'es juste un peu obsédé sur les bords.

- C'est pas de ma faute, ta vu comment tu t'exposais à ma vue ! C'était une réaction de mec normal !

- Mais oui, mais oui, dit-elle en lui caressant la tête comme à un chien.

- Faut que je voit ça ! dit Sirius avec un regard remplis de désir.

- Ca quoi ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Ton dessous !

Elle rit, et ils se dépêchèrent de se lever de table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le moment de se coucher venu Lily était en plein dilemme. Elle avait tellement bien dormi dans les bras de James la nuit précédente, que se coucher dans son dortoir avec le lit d'Amanda vide, ça lui foutait le blues. Sachant très bien que James ne serait pas contre de passer à nouveau la nuit à ses côtés, elle ne savait pas ce qui était raisonnable de faire. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de faux espoirs. Elle était encore sur de rien. Assise dans la salle commune en compagnie de James, elle avait l'air anxieuse.

- Lily ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum hum, répondit-elle distraitement.

- Allé dit moi qu'est ce qui va pas ? ajouta-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle, c'est à propos d'un truc que Dumbeldore aurait dit ? d'Amos ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Alors dit moi…

- Tu vas me prendre pour une gamine, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

- Jamais de la vie ! dit-il sérieusement.

Il se faisait tard, et il commençait à comprendre ce qui la perturbé autant, et comme elle n'avait pas l'air très décidé à s'expliquer et bien il prit les devants :

- Si par hasard tu aurai envie que je dorme encore avec toi ce soir, et que tu as peur d'abusé de ma gentillesse, et bien sache que j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que la nuit dernière…

- Ca m'embête vraiment de te redemander ça…

- Me le redemande pas alors !

Elle le regarda un sourcil levé.

- C'est moi qui te le propose ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se décrispa. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Impossible de résister. Et pourtant…

- Merci James…

Pendant près d'une semaine maintenant ils dormaient ensemble comme de simple amis, mais James savait que si elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans être auprès de lui, elle ne metterai plus longtemps à céder pour sortir avec lui. Ils avaient décidé de passer leurs nuits dans la chambre de préfète de Lily pour ne pas embêter leurs autres camarades de chambres, parce qu'avant de s'endormir ils ne cessaient de discuter. La plupart du temps c'était de l'accident du train, ou de leurs amis respectifs.

- Erika est toujours autant sur Sirius ? demanda James tranquillement allongé sur le côté avec sa tête reposé sur son bras accoudé sur le lit.

- Oh oui… Si tu savais… répondit Lily en riant, elle était allongé sur le dos.

James la regardait pas, il la contemplait. C'était le plus heureux des hommes de passer autant de temps avec elle, et de surcroît c'était des moments vraiment intimes. Ils s'enlaçaient souvent comme si c'était tout à fait normal de faire ça. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas encore décidé, mais il voyait également du bonheur lorsqu'ils étaient étroitement enlacé lorsqu'ils se réveillaient le matin.

D'ailleurs ce matin là, Lily était encore la tête contre le torse nu de James, qui lui la serrait fort contre lui ses bras dans son dos pour, juste pour qu'il sente bien qu'elle était là contre lui, avec lui, et que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ces moments là, il était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et il se mit à lui caressé les cheveux. Pour il ne savaient quelle raison Amos entra dans la chambre de Lily.

- Oh excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous deux vous…

- On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ! murmura James visiblement énervé.

- Ben vu l'heure qu'il est j'étais venu pour réveiller Lily, sinon elle va manquer son premier cours.

James était vraiment énervé ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce Diggory ! Il se dégagea minutieusement de l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec Lily, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Et il sortit de la chambre en pyjama (c'est-à-dire seulement vêtu d'un caleçon), tout en entraînant Amos avec lui.

- Ca ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que peut être elle aurait pu se trouver dans une tenue pas très décente !

- C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais vu Lily nu, dit Amos avec un sourire.

Ses paroles et son attitude mirent James dans une fureur noir.

- T'es plus son petit ami alors c'est pas du tout une raison valable !

- Ouhh… Potter est jaloux…

James se calma, il ne voulait pas le satisfaire d'avoir réussi à le mettre en boule. Il souffla profondément et repris avec un sourire vengeur :

- N'empêche c'est avec moi qu'elle passe ses nuits depuis que les cours ont repris, et si mes souvenirs sont bon, c'est elle qui t'a largué, alors arrête de faire le mariole, tu as eu ta chance, maintenant c'est à mon tour.

Amos le regarda méchamment et sortit des appartements des préfets avec précipitation.

James retourna dans la chambre de Lily, et regarda qu'effectivement s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas ils allaient manquer leur premier cours de la journée. Il se rallongea dans le lit et lui caressa tendrement le visage :

- Lily…

- Mmmmh ? marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Il faut se lever, il est bientôt huit heure…

- HUIT HEURE ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS LEVÉ PLUS TOT !

- Parce que je dormais aussi !

Et sans perdre plus de temps, elle accoura dans la salle de bain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis à côté de Sirius en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal :

- Alors ? T'es avec elle, ou tu fais seulement office de nounours ? murmura Sirius.

- Ca avance t'en fait pas, si déjà elle peut plus se passer de mes bras, c'est bien parti non ?

- J'espère pour toi, parce que sinon tu vas en prendre un sacré coup mon vieux.

- Je suis confiant, il faut juste que je sois patient.

Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner au sort du jour, puis Sirius lui demanda enfin ce qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis qu'il savait que son meilleur ami et Lily dormaient ensemble depuis une semaine.

- Dis-moi, ya vraiment un truc que je voudrais savoir…

- vas-y, dis moi.

- Comment tu fais au réveil ? Enfin je veux dire, tu fais pas de chapiteau des fois avec les draps ?

- M'en parle pas ! Ca m'arrive tous les jours, mais bon je peux pas dire que je suis étonnée déjà avant c'était fréquent alors là avec elle dans mes bras et très peu habillé, c'est douche froide tous les matins !

- Ah tu me rassures… Et elle s'en ai jamais aperçu ?

- Je crois pas non…, dit James en y réfléchissant.

- Et qu'est ce que tu ferai si jamais un jour dans son sommeil elle met sa main juste là…

- Parle pas de malheur ! répliqua James avec des gros yeux.

- Ouais mais si… insista Sirius avec un regard curieux.

- Mais arrête avec tes suppositions ! répondit le brun à lunette un peu trop fort.

- Black, Potter ! C'est la première et dernière fois que je vous reprends, annonça le professeur Sabian.

Et sans rouspéter ils se remirent à leur exercices pratiques. Bien que très vieux ce professeur n'était pas à prendre à la légère...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir même au dîner dans la Grande Salle.

- Faut que je file j'ai un devoir d'histoire de la magie à terminer pour demain, on se voit tout à l'heure James, dit Lily qui avait mangé beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres.

- A tout à l'heure ! répondit l'intéressé.

Lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur son repas, il sentit le regard de Rémus sur lui.

- Quoi ?

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lui dit-il.

- Que je sais ce que je fais quoi ?

- J'irai parlé avec elle si tu veux.

- Hors de question ! La situation est parfaite comme elle est là !

Rémus lui fit un regard réprobateur, et Sirius à côté de lui souriait.

- Vous vous êtes passez le mot ou quoi ? Laissez moi faire comme je l'entends !

April qui était jusqu'à maintenant assise à côté de Rémus changea de place pour s'installer à côté d'Helena :

- Salut, fit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

- Salut, répondit poliment Helena en souriant en retour.

April n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, visiblement elle avait quelque chose à demander à Helena… Comme elle ne disait plus rien la Serpentard reposa son attention sur la conversation qu'avait Sirius avec ses amis, en même temps ce dernier caresser le dos de sa brune tendrement.

- Heu… j'ai un truc à te demander…, dit enfin April.

Helena se retourna :

- Oui ?

- Ben en fait se serai plus simple pour moi si on était que toutes les deux… dit April très gêner.

- Heu… si tu veux, maintenant ?

- Si ça te dérange pas… dit April confuse.

- Non pas de problème – elle se tourna vers Sirius – on se retrouve tout à l'heure dans ta salle commune, je dois filer.

Il acquiesça, et lui glissa le mot de passe à l'oreille puis elles commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- En fait heu… je voulais te parler de sexe…

- Je m'en doutais, je t'écoute, dit Helena visiblement pas du tout gêner de ce sujet de conversation.

- Ben en fait, tu vois Rémus et moi ça fait bientôt un an qu'on est ensemble, et je crois, enfin je crois pas j'en suis sur même, qu'il commence à s'impatienter, et donc je voulais en parler avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaît…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Et elles discutèrent un long moment. Helena la rassura sur la première fois et lui donna tout un tas de tuyaux pour faire plaisir à son copain même si on a pas beaucoup d'expérience. April en bonne Serdaigle qu'elle est à très bien appris la leçon et fut très contente de cette conversation. Elle savait qu'elle avait frappé à la bonne porte en demandant conseil à Helena.

- Maintenant j'espère que tu me le diras quand vous l'aurez fait !

- T'en fait pas, je crois que je me sentirai tellement minable que je viendrai frapper à ta porte…

- Allons, allons faut pas partir défaitiste, je suis sur que tu vas très bien te débrouiller, et ne t'en fait pas si tu n'as pas vraiment de plaisir la première fois c'est normal, c'est après que ça devient vraiment bien et que tu peux plus t'en passer…

Un moment passa, April n'était toujours pas très confiante.

- En parlant de ça, je vais aller rejoindre Sirius tout de suite, ça doit faire une bonne demi-heure qu'il doit m'attendre déjà.

- D'accord, merci encore pour tout.

- C'est normal, bonne fin de soirée !

- Salut !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- T'as pas vu Peter ? demanda Sirius.

- Nan mais j'ai vu April partir avec Helena tout à l'heure… dit James.

- Ouais j'ai vu ça aussi, je me demande qu'est ce qu'elles trafiquent toute les deux… dit Rémus.

- Alors Rémus, tu nous a plus parlé de problèmes avec April, c'est que ça avance ? demanda Sirius.

- Ouais, ça avance pas mal, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bon je vous laisse je vais rejoindre Lily, dit James en se levant.

- C'est pas très réfléchis comme attitude, vous devriez en discuter tous les deux, proposa Rémus.

- Ecoute Rémus, je passe les plus beaux instants de ma vie à ses côtés alors le jour où je déciderai de moi-même d'arrêté de dormir avec elle, les Trolls seront des danseurs étoiles.

- Tu devrais quand même en parler avec elle ! C'est pas très clair comme relation !

- Ouais j'y penserai, dit James par-dessus son épaule en passant par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Un instant plus tard.

- Pourquoi tu dis rien pour m'aider toi ! Tu le sais que j'ai raison !

- Ouais je sais, mais je lui en ai déjà parlé, et puis j'ai été à sa place déjà et je le comprends. (cf chapitre 7 quand Sirius passe la nuit avec Helena après qu'ils soient allés à l'hôpital)

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et Helena fit son apparition.

- Quand on parle du loup… dit Sirius.

Rémus lui fit des gros yeux suite à l'emploie de cette expression qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement.

- Qu'est ce que April voulait ? demanda le loup.

- Un truc de fille, désolé Rémus, je peux pas t'en parler, répondit-elle en s'installant à côté de son cher et tendre.

- Allé dis moi, je ferai comme si je ne savais pas, tenta-t-il.

- Quand je promets de garder quelque chose pour moi, je suis pas du genre à le répéter aussitôt.

- J'aurai essayé au moins… dit Rémus en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- On te laisse Rem', à demain.

- Ciao.

Et les deux bruns s'en allèrent droit vers la salle sur demande. Une fois tranquillement à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes dans la salle magique :

- Alors elle voulait quoi April ?

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Tu as très bien entendu que j'ai promis de ne rien dire…

- Même à moi ? Un couple ça n'a pas de secret ! Ca se dit tout ! s'exclama Sirius, mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus je remarque que moi je t'ai révélé pas mal de chose et toi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.

- Quoi ? de quoi tu veux parler ?

- J'aimerai bien savoir comment ça s'est fini ton histoire avec Nixxon…

Helena rit.

- C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? Fallait me le demander plus tôt !

- C'est vrai ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler, dit Sirius surpris.

- Tu sais c'est pas mon truc de parler de mes ex à mon petit ami du moment.

- Ouais c'est pas faux…

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Ben c'est qui qui à rompu ?

- C'est lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faut se rappeler le contexte, on venait juste de rompre…

- Tu venais juste de rompre, rectifia-t-il.

- Bon ok, je venais juste de rompre, et y avait eu toute cette histoire avec le bébé… Tu savais très bien que j'étais pas bien du tout.

Sirius se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et se mit à lui caresser la main, il ne voulait pas vraiment se remémorer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, ça lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

- Ben en fait, il a rompu parce que je refusai de coucher avec lui.

Wow ! Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Un grand sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il était tout simplement heureux que ce connard n'ait pas posé plus que ça ses mains sur elle.

- Si tu savais ce que je lui ai fait endurer à cet enfoiré, confia Sirius, je crois qu'il doit connaître par cœur les effets des sorts les moins confortable… Si tu savais comment ça me faisait mal de te voir avec lui. Quand j'étais comme un con dans ma salle commune en train d'étudier, je vous imaginais tous les deux en train de… enfin tu vois. Si tu savais combien j'ai cassé de plume sous le coup de la colère.

- C'est fini, maintenant je suis avec toi, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment dans la chambre de la préfète, James et Lily s'apprêtaient à se glisser dans les draps, il semblait préoccuper et elle le remarqua aussitôt.

- Quelque chose ne va pas James ?

- Oui…

- Dit moi…

Il réfléchit, les paroles de Rémus et Sirius lui revenaient en tête, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse… La voyant debout de l'autre côté du lit simplement vêtu d'une chemise de nuit assez courte, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas passer la nuit avec elle dans ses bras.

- Non rien, tout vas bien, dit-il en se glissant sous les draps.

- T'es sur ?

Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien, mais elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter de passer ses nuits tout contre lui.

-Oui, sûr, allez vient il est tard.

Elle se glissa à son tour dans le lit, et se blottit contre lui comme à l'accoutumer maintenant et s'endormirent paisiblement.

* * *

A suivre ! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà le quinzième chapitre ! Déjà ! Le prochain sera le dernier :)****  
**

**Merci à Pottera, héloise, Abelforth Dumbledore, lyra.will, Malfoy4ever, Zazo, Dinou, patmola, Perruche Cevenole, Kikie1990, ****tonkie**(pour ceux qui aime les Sirius OC, allez lire sa fic "Crois en moi" elle est magnifique), **anais, tchingtchong pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15

Voilà maintenant une semaine de plus où James passait ses nuits en compagnie de sa belle Lily. Rémus n'arrêtait toujours pas de le sermonner à propos de cette situation. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à y mettre fin. Sirius ne disait plus rien de cette histoire, il se disait que son ami était assez grand pour faire ses choix tout seul. Cependant James cogitait lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans ses bras, il ne faisait que de réfléchir à cette situation…

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines que cela durait et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire évoluer leur relation. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux devait lui suffire, mais aux yeux de James cela devenait de plus en plus une réelle torture que de l'avoir dans ses bras sans pour autant aller plus loin…

Et c'est ce matin là qu'il décida d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Il était encore en train de dormir, et elle le regardait. Elle s'était rapproché de lui et passé inlassablement sa main dans la chevelure indomptable du maraudeur le regardant d'un air rêveur… Ses cheveux étaient si doux entre ses doigts qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, c'était tellement agréable comme sensation. Elle décida de s'arrêter au cas où il se réveillerai, mais elle passa une fois de plus sa main dans la « coiffure » de James un sourire aux lèvres de la préfète.

- Je dirai que tu as un sérieux penchant pour mes cheveux, dit James tout sourire mais les yeux toujours fermés.

Elle sursauta et enleva aussitôt sa main, n'osant rien répondre. Le sourire de James s'effaça, et il ouvra les yeux. Il avait tout à coup l'air de réfléchir. Il se leva aussitôt du lit, enfila un tee-shirt, mis ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et se tourna vers Lily toujours allongé dans les draps, l'air déterminé il lui dit :

- Ca me tue de l'admettre, mais Rémus a raison…

- A propos de quoi ? dit-elle la mine inquiète en se redressant sur le lit.

- Cette situation…

Il se passa la main sur la nuque et fixa le sol, il était mal à l'aise, il allait lui dire ce qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer à lui-même, mais là ça devenait clair comme de l'eau de roche à ses yeux.

- Au début je m'en contentais, mais là ça commence à être un vrai supplice pour moi de pouvoir uniquement te prendre dans mes bras. Et ce geste que tu as eu envers moi ce matin, ça me donne de l'espoir sur l'avenir de notre relation, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre Lily. Ca fait deux semaines maintenant que ça dur. Ca fait deux semaines que tout les matins j'ai envie de t'embrasser à en crever et de te caresser lorsque je te vois paisible dans mes bras.

- …

- Si tu me dis que nous deux ça ne se fera jamais je préfère qu'on arrête tout ça.

- …

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui elle adorait être dans ses bras. Oui elle adorait le regarder dormir. Oui elle avait remarqué son « état » tous les matins ce qui lui avait fait naître un sourire à chaque fois alors que lui dormait encore… Oui elle savait qu'il la voulait réellement, et qu'il avait été très patient. Elle savait aussi que ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle profitait des sentiments de James à son égard pour qu'il passe les nuits avec elle en toute innocence.

James la fixait intensément pendant qu'elle était toujours en train de réfléchir. Il attendait une réaction de sa part, même pas une réponse. Juste une réaction. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas.

- Ecoute Lily. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'on sorte ensemble tous les deux. On a qu'une seule vie, il faut en profiter, et puis comment tu peux savoir que tu ferais une bêtise en m'accordant une chance alors que tu n'as même pas eu un véritable aperçu de ce que tu pourrais vivre avec moi… Je t'assure que je ne te ferai jamais de mal…

- Je sais.

Il arrêta son monologue. Peut-être allait-elle s'expliquer… Il laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre puisqu'elle ne rajoutait rien.

- Dis-moi juste si je me suis fait de faux espoirs.

- …

Elle avait le regard perdu, elle semblait en intense réflexion. Il se rapprocha d'elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés par-dessus les draps défaits du lit.

- Juste ça…

- …

- S'il te plait… j'ai besoin de savoir… dit-il presque suppliant.

- Heu…

Mais qu'est qu'elle attendait ? Il avait été plus patient que ce qu'elle aurait espéré, ce qui lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Jamais un mec ne l'avait fait se sentir autant en sécurité que lui. Ses bras étaient si réconfortant qu'elle le savait, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ne voulant toujours pas s'avouer à elle-même la vérité. Pourquoi était-elle aussi bornée ? Mais non aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Pour James trop de temps venait de s'écouler, et toute trace de patience venait de le quitter. Ainsi que tous espoirs. Il se leva et ne pris même pas la peine de faire sa toilette dans _sa_ salle de bain comme il l'avait fait pendant les deux dernières semaines, il quitta rapidement la chambre pour retourner dans son dortoir. Laissant derrière lui, une Lily qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider à décrocher un mot.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son dortoir ses trois amis étaient en train de se préparer pour une journée de cours assez éprouvante. James ne devait sûrement pas avoir l'air dans son assiette. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'absence de réaction de Lily. Il ne dit mot et entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à son tour.

Sirius et Rémus se jetèrent un regard inquiet, mais ne dirent rien lorsque James ressorti fraîchement lavé et habillé, mais la mine toujours dans un sale état. Ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner qui fut le plus silencieux qu'ils avaient jamais pris. Peter ne disait presque plus rien depuis longtemps, et ses amis comprenaient sa peine et la respectaient. James était dépité, elle avait rien dit. Pour lui ça ne pouvait signifierqu'une chose. Il s'était fait de faux espoirs, et il s'en voulait d'y avoir cru. Mais comment pouvez vous penser normalement lorsque vous passez toutes vos nuits dans les bras de la seule fille que vous désirez plus que tout au monde ?

Rémus allait prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son café lorsque James parla enfin le nez toujours dans ses céréales :

- J'ai discuté avec elle.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait James, le rassura le loup.

Sirius qui était à côté de son ami était vraiment peiné par son moral visiblement en dessous de zéro.

- Enfin, j'ai parlé, elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, elle avait l'air plutôt sonné.

A ce moment là, elle entra dans la Grande Salle, leurs regards se croisèrent, mais il détourna le sien aussitôt. Il avait cru apercevoir de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais il ne voulait pas se faire d'autres faux espoirs. Pour lui, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de réaction, avait été assez révélatrice pour lui. Même s'il essayait de s'en convaincre, il y avait tout de même une petite partie de lui qui lui disait de garder l'espoir parce que l'attitude qu'elle avait eu alors qu'elle croyait qu'il dormait encore était toute sauf amical. Mais alors pourquoi ce silence ?

Elle s'installa à la table de Gryffondor un peu plus loin avec Erika et Gabrielle, sans accorder un autre regard à James. Lorsque les Maraudeurs eurent fini leur petit déjeuner, ils allèrent directement à leur premier cours de la journée. En chemin, James avait retenu Sirius par la chemise pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux et les deux autres maraudeurs.

- Sirius, change-moi les idées s'il te plait, j'ai jamais été aussi mal depuis que mon père… dit

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et il affichait un air complètement dépité.

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de James et il l'emmena dans la direction opposée à leur salle de classe. Sans rien dire de plus ils retournèrent dans la Tour de Gryffondor qui était complètement déserte. James s'asseya dans un des fauteuils autour de la cheminée et Sirius se mit face à lui assis sur la table basse.

Il regardait James qui soutenait son menton avec son poing, puis voyant qu'il n'allait rien dire, il prit la parole :

- Quoi que je fasse rien ne te changera les idées.

James le savait aussi. Il regarda Sirius dans les yeux, et il commença à parler :

- Je lui ai simplement demandé si je me suis fait de faux espoirs, et elle a rien répondu, tout ce qu'elle a dit c'est « heu… » et elle avait l'air complètement à l'Ouest.

- Je vois… dit Sirius en cherchant ses mots.

- Et ce matin je l'ai surprise à me caresser les cheveux alors qu'elle croyait que je dormais encore, c'est là que ça à fait 'tilt' dans ma tête, parce que là j'aurai voulu plus que tout lui manger la bouche tu peux pas savoir...

- Je vois...

Sirius se frottait le menton signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

- Tu sais ce que je pense.

James fit non de la tête.

- Je pense que ce soir elle va très mal dormir.

- Ya pas qu'elle, répondit-il ronchon

- Je pense qu'elle va culpabiliser.

- J'espère bien !

- Je pense que ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est attendre qu'elle vienne te donner des explications.

- Et si elle vient pas ?

- Elle viendra, elle va pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle va se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de toi.

James resta quelques secondes à fixer son ami, le poing sous le menton (signe d'une grande réflexion)

- Arrête d'entretenir le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste… Même si c'est tout à fait ce genre de chose que je voulais entendre, dit James en terminant sa phrase avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Sirius se mit à sourire à son tour.

- On avait quoi comme cours ? demanda James.

- Astronomie je crois, il nous reste 40 minutes à rien faire avant le prochain, ça te dit une partie d'échec ?

Et ils entamèrent une partie, non sans parler de Lily que le brun à lunette n'arrivait à s'enlever de la tête.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Nos deux maraudeurs préférés (bon ok je parle pour moi !) étaient les premiers arrivés dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsque les deux autres Maraudeurs firent à leur tour irruption dans la salle. Voyant que James avait meilleure mine Rémus se permit de plaisanter sur leur « séchage » du cours précédent.

- Avec le prénom que je porte, je devrais être dispenser de tels cours !

- Bah va donc donner des leçons à Jamesie pendant ton temps libre pour qu'il rattrape son retard, dit Rémus.

- Ah non, non, non, mon temps libre est déjà tout planifier, répliqua Sirius en cherchant Helena des yeux, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, elle devrait déjà être là…

A ce moment Lynn et Carol entrèrent dans la salle, et s'approchèrent du pupitre où le ténébreux se trouvait. Lynn murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Sirius anxieux en se redressant sur sa chaise et devenant tout à coup très pâle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda James.

- Je file, je vous raconterai au déjeuner…

Sirius se leva, prit son sac et commença à aller vers la porte lorsque le professeur l'interpella :

- Monsieur Black, retournez tout de suite à votre place, le cours commence.

Il se retourna.

- Désolé, mais il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie…

- Vous êtes malades ?

- Non c'est…

- Alors vous pourriez y aller après la leçon d'aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Sabian sans ménagement tout en commençant son cours.

Sirius retourna à sa place d'un pas rageur et jeta violemment son sac sur sa table en s'asseyant tout aussi discrètement sur sa chaise faisant un vacarme pas possible.

- Il y a un problème monsieur Black ? demanda le professeur d'une voix infiniment calme qui énerva encore plus le maraudeur.

Pour seule réponse il eut droit à un grognement des plus colérique. Le professeur eut un sourire satisfait et continua son cours. Sirius était plus énervé que jamais, il n'écouta pas une seule seconde du cours et James essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Et il échoua en beauté. Il ne savait pas ce que son ami avait mais il était visiblement impossible d'apaiser sa colère, alors il préféra respecter son silence comme il l'avait fait pour lui le matin même.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna enfin Sirius se leva rapidement et parti en direction de l'infirmerie en claquant avec force la porte de leur salle de cours.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Le maraudeur franchit en trombe les portes de l'infirmerie. Il la repéra rapidement, elle était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle tourna la tête et le vit, un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé j'ai pas pu venir plus tôt ce con de Sabian n'a pas voulu me laisser partir ! dit-il en prenant place sur une chaise à côté du lit.

- C'est pas grave… dit-elle avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Il se mit à lui caresser sa main tendrement.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai eu une nausée incroyable cette nuit et ce matin ça n'était toujours pas passer…

- Elle a passé la nuit aux toilettes, affirma Carol qui venait d'arriver.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, puis reporta son attention sur sa copine en lui faisant des bisous au creux de la main.

- Arrête ! Tu me chatouilles, dit-elle en riant.

Il continua de plus belle.

- Sirius ! Arrête j'ai dit ! le réprimanda-t-elle toujours hilare.

- Allé jeune gens, il faut partir, vous pourrez revenir après 18 heures, dit Mme Pomfresh.

Sirius arrêta son manège, se leva, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Helena.

- On se revoit tout à l'heure…

Puis Mrs Pomfresh ferma les rideaux qui isolent chaques lits. Juste avant de quitter les lieux Sirius s'approcha de l'infirmière, il allait parler mais elle fut plus rapide que lui :

- Ce n'est pas sérieux, elle pourra sortir demain, dit-elle d'un ton compréhensif.

Il acquiesça, rassurer et alla rejoindre ses amis qui devaient sûrement être en train de manger dans la Grande Salle.

L'infirmière se rapprocha du lit de la Serpentard, et lui posa une question toute simple.

- A quand remonte vos dernières règles ?

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Cette nuit là, personne ne dormi confortablement. Helena n'arrivait pas à dormir convenablement dans un autre lit que le sien, à moins d'être dans les bras de Sirius. Ce dernier était toujours inquiet pour elle-même si Mrs Pomfresh l'avait rassuré, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il avait remarqué lors de sa visite après les cours de l'après midi qu'elle avait l'air inquiète, sans pour autant avoir envie de lui faire par de ses appréhensions… Comme elle était malade, il ne voulait pas la contrarier et surtout pas se fâcher avec elle.

Depuis son lit le ténébreux pouvait entendre James gigoter dans tous les sens dans le sien. Ce qui n'était rien comparé à Lily qui était encore debout dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Amos entra dans la pièce et fut étonné de la voir seule.

- Potter n'est pas là ?

Elle fronça les sourcils à ses paroles.

- Non pas ce soir, dit-elle sèchement.

« De quoi il se mêle lui ? »

Il s'installa face à elle, et lui dit avec un sourire entendu.

- Je peux le remplacer ce soir si tu te sens seule…

- Hors de question ! s'écria-t-elle un brin plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Jamais il ne ferait le poids face à James maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à la douceur de ses bras… à ses tendres étreintes… Avec Amos c'était bien, mais rien de comparableavec le peu de moment qu'elle avait vécu avec le Gryffondor. Elle se leva d'un bon et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle hésita à aller dormir dans son ancien dortoir avec Erika, les jumelles et Alice, mais elle ne voulait pas leur expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. Elle ne put se retenir d'avantage et se vautra sur son lit en larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son attitude vis-à-vis de James. Pourquoi ? « Tu es trop têtu Lily ! Il faut ravaler ta fierté un peu et voir la vérité en face ! » se disait-elle. « C'est décidé, demain je vais lui parler. »

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Ce soir là, Rémus et April s'étaient retrouvé dans la salle sur demande, et ils venaient d'entamer une petite séance de câlins, mélant tendre baiser et caresse coquine...puis elle le stoppa.

- J'aimerai qu'on discute d'une chose… dit-elle un peu gêné.

- Dit moi, l'incita-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

Elle prit une assez grande respiration et dit :

- J'aimerai qu'on parle de sexe.

Rémus parut très étonné aux paroles de sa petite amie.

- Heu… si tu veux… mais tu sais tu n'es pas obligé, je t'aime et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Je sais, je dis pas qu'il faut qu'on le fasse. Je dis juste que je voudrais qu'on en parle… pour être mieux préparer… tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui je comprends très bien.

- J'en ai discuté avec Helena déjà. Elle m'a rassuré, mais pas tant que ça en fait…

Rémus la prit dans ses bras et lui fit de tendres baisers sur la joue.

- Je ne te forcerai à rien, tu peux en être sur. Je t'ai perdu une fois à cause de mon égoïsme et je ne veux pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda-t-elle.

Rémus rougit. « c'est donc ça qu'elle entendait par 'parler de sexe' »

- Ahem… Non, dit-il mal à l'aise cependant il continua, je t'ai déjà dit l'année dernière que j'évitais les relations de plus de quelques jours. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher et en même temps je ne voulais pas que ma première fois se fasse juste parce que j'avais envie d'essayé… J'étais dans une sorte de cul de sac… je voulais faire l'amour et pas seulement coucher avec quelqu'un, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aime…

- Oh… je comprends.

- Mais maintenant tu es là, et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut pour que mon exploration de ces nouvelles sensations se fasse avec toi.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, et de poursuivre leurs activités.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

A aucun moment de la journée du lendemain Lily ne trouva le bon moment pour aller le voir. Il était toujours fourré avec ses amis. Alors elle décida d'aller à sa rencontre après son entraînement de Quidditch. Elle entra dans les vestiaires discrètement se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde, et le trouva rapidement. Il était en train de rire franchement avec Willow Spinnet…

Elle se surpris à être extrêmement jalouse, surtout que cette dernière n'avait pas grand-chose sur le dos mis à part ce que Lily prit pour des sous-vêtements et une serviette autour de la taille. Lorsqu'elle parti enfin en direction des douches, Lily s'approcha un peu plus de James qui la remarqua aussitôt. Il lui accorda un regard puis se détourna aussitôt.

- Je suis désolée…

- …

James ne dit rien, mais son cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

- Je sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre, commença-t-elle en se tordant les doigts – en fait si je sais – elle s'assit sur le banc à côté de James et continua sans lever les yeux vers lui- et je me demande pourquoi j'ai été surprise que tu m'aies demandé ça, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique vu la situation.

- …

Il ne dit toujours rien. "Chacun sont tour de faire un monologue" pensa-t-il. Elle continua :

- Cette nuit a été un véritable calvaire pour moi, mais elle aura eu le mérite de m'ouvrir complètement les yeux. Tu as changé James, et je suis forcée de m'avouer que…

- James ! L'eau est bien chaude, qu'est ce que tu fais ! Je t'attends ! cria une voix féminine que Lily identifia comme celle de Willow.

Lui qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant s'empressa de dire « C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » à la rousse qui était comme figé le visage décomposé. Elle se leva et alla pour partir mais c'était sans compter sur un James résolu à lui faire comprendre que c'est pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait. Il lui prit le bras, elle essaya de se défaire de sa prise :

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je m'en fou, tu fais ce que tu veux, on est pas ensemble, dit-elle énervé.

- Je voulais juste discuter avec elle de notre situation, j'en ai parlé beaucoup avec Sirius mais je voulais l'avis d'une fille. Et là si tu vas dans les douches, tu verras qu'elle est en maillot de bain !

- …

- Allé Lily crois-moi. Tu crois vraiment qu'en vingt-quatre heures, j'ai réussi à oublier tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble, et à passer à autre chose sans le moindre scrupule. Sans t'avoir laisser le temps de t'expliquer.

- On est pas ensemble. Tu ne me dois rien.

Cette situation commençait réellement à agacer James. Il la prit par le bras l'emmena jusqu'à la douche. En entendant des pas arriver Willow dit :

- Dépêche James, j'ai des devoirs qui m'attende, alors si tu veux qu'on prenne le temps de discuter ,tu ferais mieux de rappliquer !

Il se trouvait maintenant à l'entrée des douches avec Lily qu'il tenait toujours par le bras.

- Tu vois ! dit-il content que Willow est inconsciemment remis la situation au claire.

Lily était gêné et ravie à la fois que cette fille (qu'elle haïssait déjà rien qu'à la pensée qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant les entraînements de Quidditch) était rien d'autre qu'une amie pour James. Elle n'osait rien dire. Mais comment aurait-elle pu pensé un instant à une telle situation ? Il était très connu que James avait déjà eu beaucoup de conquête dans le collège, ça n'aurait pas paru anormal qu'il prenne sa douche en compagnie d'une jolie jeune fille.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans le vestiaire.

- Tu peux quand même comprendre ma réaction, dit-elle mutine.

- Oui, je comprends-t'en fait pas, je crois que j'aurai réagis pareil, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle se rassit sur le même banc que quelques minutes auparavant, il fit de même. Comme elle ne parlait plus, c'est lui qui reprit le fil de leur conversation :

- Alors ?

- Alors ? dit-elle un sourcil levé d'incompréhension.

- Tu allais avouer quelque chose…

- Ah oui ! Tu perds pas le Nord toi...

- Jamais quand il s'agit de _nous_.

Elle rougit, et baissa la tête.

- Je disais que j'étais bien obligé de m'avouer que… -elle se tut avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase.

- Que… ? dit James pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Que j'ai besoin de toi…, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

- Elle t'a dit quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir ?

- Non… Elle attend, certains résultats d'analyse qu'elle a envoyée à Ste Mangouste apparemment…, dit la Serpentard avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as pas l'air bien, dit le ténébreux en passant tendrement sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Non, tout vas bien Sirius, je t'assure.

- Ya un truc que tu me dis pas Helena… Je le sens.

- Grâce à ton flaire, dit-elle pour plaisanter en lui tapotant le nez de son index mais Sirius resta tout autant sérieux avec le visage grave.

- Allé dit moi, si c'est important je veux être au courant.

Elle souffla, et se résigna à lui dire.

- Elle pense que je suis enceinte.

- Quoiii ? Mais c'est pas possible on s'est tout le temps protégé ! s'écria Sirius paniqué.

- Je sais c'est ce que je lui ai dit ! En plus j'ai pas de retard, ça fait que trois semaines que j'ai eu mes dernières règles. Mais elle a quand même préféré me faire une prise de sang.

Sirius ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre un autre moment d'angoisse pareil. Les conditions optimales pour avoir un enfant n'étaient pas encore toutes réunis, même si par rapport à la fois d'avant ils étaient ensemble maintenant.Helena du le voir sur son visage et aussi à son silence qu'il s'inquiétait, alors elle le rassura :

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur que c'est pas ça, j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui ne fallait pas l'autre jour au dîner.

- Tu as les résultats quand ?

- Elle devrait pas tarder à revenir avec maintenant.

Le rideau s'ouvrit devant eux, avec Mrs Pomfresh de l'autre côté.

- Fausse alerte Miss White.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça ne serait pas encore ça, dit-elle à Sirius qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Il n'aimait pas avoir tous ces sentiments contraires s'enchaîner aussi rapidement au fond de lui.

- Encore ? répéta l'infirmière.

- Elle pourra sortir quand ? coupa Sirius.

- Je pense que vous pouvez quitter les lieux le temps de vous rhabiller Miss, dit Mrs Pomfresh.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Helena. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit du lit pour troquer son pyjama de malade contre ses vêtements à elle.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Le cœur de James s'emballa comme jamais. Il était heureux qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de lui. Mais a y réfléchir d'un peu plus près, mis à part qu'il arrivait très bien à dormir sans lui, James avait besoin de Sirius également. C'était pas encore gagné pour l'histoire d'amour avec la rousse. Il voulait tout mettre au clair ce soir, alors il n'hésita pas à lui demander :

- Besoin de moi… comme un ami ? ou plus ?

- Je sais pas…

James se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il réfléchit un petit moment et dit :

- Je te préviens Lily, si nous deux c'est simplement ami amie, il faut faire une croix sur les nuits passés ensemble. C'est beaucoup trop ambigu comme relation et ça me perturbe, j'aime savoir où j'en suis avec les gens, et avec toi c'est vraiment flou.

- Arrête de faire ces allés retours s'il te plait tu me donnes mal à la tête, dit Lily en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Alors il s'arrêta et s'asseya de nouveau à côté d'elle. Contre toute attente à peine il fut assis qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il fut très surpris mais il répondit instantanément à cette étreinte impromptue.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes James ? demanda-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

- Bien sur que je t'aime Lily, répondit James avec douceur.

Il se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos, alors qu'elle se serrait encore plus contre lui. Comme elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se dégager de l'enlacement, il s'aventura à lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Elle ne dit rien, mais il la senti frissonner. Alors il continua, doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Il était l'homme le plus heureux de la planète, il ne manquait plus qu'elle lui dise…

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**A suivre... !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma plus longue fic ! Je crois pas que j'en ferai d'autres aussi longue ! J'en ai une autre dans ma tête qui sera uniquement centré sur une romance Sirius OC, j'ai déjà toutes les grandes lignes bien tracé et même les petits détails, j'ai hate de commencer à l'écrire. (moi je suis du genre une fic à la fois !) donc comme celle là est terminé, je vais m'y mettre.**

**Ce chapitre est ridiculement court, mais je ne trouvais pas d'autre idée pour le terminer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer le chapitre précédent ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la fin, mais j'avais les examens et un tas de projets à rendre... Mais voilà maintenant c'est bon ! **

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16**

Leurs ASPICs enfin terminés, nos quatre maraudeurs ainsi qu'Helena, April et Lily s'étaient confortablement installé dans l'herbe fraîche du parc de Poudlard. James était allongé sur le dos sa chemise grand ouverte, et sa tête reposer sur les cuisses de sa rousse préférée, qui ne se lassait pas de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son bien aimé. Sirius et Helena étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre, tout comme Rémus et April.

Uniquement Peter était seul, mais James lui avait offert son vif d'or pour le distraire un peu. Il avait toujours le moral à zéro. Ce n'était plus le même Peter, et les trois autres Maraudeurs s'en étaient rendu compte, surtout qu'ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble qu'auparavant, ils s'en voulaient mais Peter leur soutenait que ça ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il préférait rester seul.

La chaleur était insupportable, fini les manches longues, certain même étaient allées se baigner dans le lac. Tous les coins à l'ombre du parc étaient déjà occupés c'est pourquoi ne tenant plus la chaleur Sirius se défit de l'étreinte de sa brune pour enlever complètement sa chemise.

- On va se baigner ? proposa James toujours allongé.

- Tu n'as plus peur du calamar géant ? taquina Lily, tout en faisant parcourir ses doigts sur le visage de James.

- Non, pas du tout. Une très jolie fille m'a dit un jour qu'il se contentait de nous chatouiller les pieds…

- T'avais peur du calamar Cornedrue ? se moqua Sirius.

- Oh ça va on va pas en faire une histoire ! Bon qui vient se baigner ? redemanda James pour couper court à la conversation.

- Moi je viens, dit Rémus.

- Moi aussi, dit Sirius.

- Peter ? demanda James.

- Non-merci, je crois que je vais retourner à l'intérieur, je me sens pas vraiment bien sous ce soleil.

- Tu m'étonnes avec ton pull, je sais pas comment tu tiens ! dit Helena.

Peter ne répliqua pas, et se contenta de regarder ailleurs, avant de se lever et de partir en direction du château.

- Il est bizarre depuis quelques temps, dit Rémus, je peux sentir une grande confusion en lui.

- Et c'est pas en se couvrant en plein soleil qu'il va pouvoir se défaire de ce qui le préoccupe, ajouta Helena.

- Ce n'est pas qu'en plein soleil, affirma James, on dirait qu'il est devenu ultra pudique…

- Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je meurs de chaud, alors avec ou sans vous je vais dans l'eau, dit Sirius en se levant suivit directement par James.

- Je vais chercher mon maillot dit Lily en se levant à son tour.

- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama James en la prenant par la taille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

De retour dans le parc après un passage un peu plus long (bon ok beaucoup plus long) que prévu dans les dortoirs des filles, James et Lily se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements pour la deuxième fois en même pas une heure, en se regardant avec un regard plein de désir. Les autres étaient déjà dans l'eau, enfin April trempait uniquement ses jambes dans le lac, et bien sur Rémus était à côté d'elle, entrant furtivement dans l'eau de temps à autre car le soleil cognait vraiment fort.

Ils profitèrent tous de cette dernière journée de leur vie à Poudlard, en pataugeant dans le lac comme des gamins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Pendant ce temps, Peter s'était enfermé dans sa salle de bain en train de pleurer de colère, entre deux sanglots on l'entendit murmurer inlassablement:

- Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Dans quoi je me suis embarqué...

Il se tenait très fermement l'avant bras gauche…

**

* * *

**

FIN


	17. Making Of

**Voici le making of de ma fic ! J'avais écrit ce passage pour le chapitre 9 lorsque Sirius entend les pensées d'Helena mais finalement j'ai changé, et j'avais pas envie de vous privez de ce passage que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai mis un signe distinctif là où ça change (xXxXxXxXx)

* * *

**

**Petit message pour la revieweuse Rachelle** : ton mail ne s'affiche pas dans les mails que tu me laisses, alors si tu pouvais m'en envoyer un pour que je puisse te prévenir pour ma prochaine fic. Merci pour tes review biz +

* * *

**Making of chapitre 9**

Voilà, il était enfin arrivé. Le cours de Sortilège. Quel idée de l'avoir mis un jeudi ? Juste pour le faire attendre un peu plus ? Il ne tenait presque plus, voilà près d'une semaine que la potion était prête, et c'était que maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir tester les effets, et que peut être il allait avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions…

- Avant de commencer à vous exercer avec vos partenaires faîtes moi la liste des situations dans lesquels vous pouvez utiliser ce sort, annonça le professeur Flitwick.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà en train de griffonner sur leurs parchemins lorsque que James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus arrivèrent au pas de course dans la salle.

- Excusez-nous professeur pour notre retard mais nous avons une très bonne excuse… s'exclama Sirius, ben vas-y James dit lui !

Pris au dépourvu il était en train de chercher une bonne excuse à fournir au professeur qui commencer à les regarder d'un air menaçant. Erika elle, regardait Sirius avec un grand sourire. Elle adorait lorsqu'il était à la limite de l'insolence avec les professeurs, c'était si… viril !

- Heu… nous… je vais te tuer Sirius, marmonna James.

- Cessez vos pitreries et aller rejoindre vos partenaires sans plus perdre de temps !

Sans ajouter mot, ils allèrent chacun vers leur binôme. Sirius passa devant Erika et put l'entendre penser : _« C'est pas possible d'être aussi craquant… »_, il la regarda et lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt _« Arrête de sourire comme ça je vais me mettre à baver… ». _Sirius rit, c'était vraiment trop fort cette potion, il était fier de lui et ses amis d'avoir réussi à merveille sa préparation. Il s'installa enfin à côté d'Helena qui avait la tête dans son parchemin, elle semblait extrêmement concentrer dans le travail que le professeur avait demandé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? murmura-t-il devant le silence de la salle de classe.

_« Soit forte Helena »  
_- On doit juste écrire dans quelles situations on aurait besoin d'utiliser un Patronus, dit-elle d'un air complètement détacher.Sirius fronça les sourcils, il était en train de réfléchir.

_« T'es si mignon quand tu réfléchis… »_ Sirius la regarda d'un coup, et elle baissa de nouveau sa tête sur le parchemin _« J'ai pensé à haute voix ou quoi ? »_

- Je vois pas cinquante situations dans laquelle on utilise un Patronus !

- Peut être mais il voulait sûrement voir si on se souvient de la leçon théorique de l'an passé à ce sujet, dit-elle froidement.

- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton, c'était juste pour t'éviter de réfléchir pour rien, répliqua Sirius un peu vexé.

- _Accio parchemins !_ s'écriât le professeur. Maintenant mettez-vous à la pratique. Vous avez une heure trois quart pour y parvenir, mais nous continuerons le cours prochain ne vous en faites pas si vous n'avez pas réussi à produire un patronus corporel.

Tous les élèves se levèrent, et commencèrent à s'exercer. On pouvait entendre des _'Spero Patronum'_ un peu partout. Aucun ne réussi à former un véritable patronus au premier essai, seul un peu de fumée blanche sortait de l'extrémité des baguettes. Au bout d'une demi-heure Sirius réussit ! Son patronus était un magnifique cerf.

- Je crois pas avoir déjà vu un aussi beau patronus mon cher Patmol ! s'exclama James tout sourire.

Il s'était rapproché d'eux voyant le cerf. Il fit une tape amicale dans le dos de Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je me demande pourquoi un tel patronus, dit Sirius en faisant mine de chercher.

_« A la vie, à la mort… »_ pensa Helena nostalgique en les regardant, Sirius l'entendit et la regarda, elle avait le visage déterminer. Peut être y arriverait-elle ce coup-ci ? Il l'avait vu faisant moult tentative. Mais toujours que de la fumée blanche. De plus en plus de fumée blanche, mais uniquement de la fumée.

_« Un souvenir encore plus heureux que ça ? Ahh j'ai trouvé ! » _

_- SPERO PATRONUM ! s'écria Helena, une immense fumée blanche sortit de sa baguette, et vint se former en un animal à quatre pattes… un renard ? un lièvre ? lorsque la forme se fit plus concrète tout le monde put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un chien._

Sirius la regarda. Il était fier d'elle. Il était heureux. _« Un chien ? J'en ai assez ! Pourquoi tout s'acharne contre moi… Merlin ! Si tu m'entends change mon patronus tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus penser à lui ! Ca me remémore un trop mauvais souvenir… ça fait trop mal… »_ pensa-t-elle en s'affalant sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva. Elle avait l'air complètement épuiser et au bord des larmes. _« Tiens le coup »_ elle inspiré et expiré profondément. Sirius la sentait vraiment pas bien. Il allait pour se rapprocher d'elle lorsqu'elle demanda :

- Professeur, je peux aller prendre l'air je me sens pas bien…

- Bien sur Miss allez-y, Monsieur Black accompagnez là.

_« Pourquoi tout est contre moi aujourd'hui ! »_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe. En marchant Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais elle avait l'air de savoir, alors il ne dit rien.

_« Pourquoi c'est lui qui a du venir ! J'aurai même préféré que ça soit l'autre poufiasse d'Erika, j'aurai pu pleurer tranquillement devant elle, puis je l'aurai étripée vive »  
_  
Sirius ne la regardait pas, ils marchaient côte à côte, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais il la sentait vraiment pas bien, il effaça son sourire et lui demanda :

- Tu te sens mieux ?  
_  
« Non ça n'a jamais été aussi mal ! »  
_  
- Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

_« Remonter le temps c'est tout ce qui peux m'aider… »  
_  
- Aller Helena dit moi quelque chose ! – il s'était arrêté pour lui faire face.

**xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx **

_« Si tu savais… »_

- Quoi si je savais ? Ca ne tient qu'a toi de me le dire !

_« J'ai pensé tout haut ou quoi ? » _Elle le regardait toujours d'un air perplexe. Elle avait toujours une immense envie de pleurer, d'enlever le masque qu'elle abordait tous les jours depuis sa rupture définitive, pour décompresser. Les cours de sortilèges en sa compagnie étaient de plus en plus insoutenable au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, et d'Erika qui se rapprocher de lui…

- laisse-moi Sirius, j'ai envie d'être seule… _« J'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec toi surtout… »  
_  
Il s'approcha d'elle, ça lui faisait mal ce qu'il entendait. _« Ne t'approche pas plus je t'en pris »_ pensa-t-elle implorante. Alors il s'arrêta. _« Pour une fois que tu m'écoutes Merlin, crois pas que je vais te remercier ! »_ Il sourit. _« Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Cette situation est vraiment étrange, ya quelque chose de pas normal… »  
_  
- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda-t-il.

_« Non ! »_

- Heu… oui… bafouilla-t-elle.

_« Merlin j'ai besoin de vous encore une fois, faites qu'il ne me demande rien d'embarrassant ! Je vous remercie pour tout à l'heure ! Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Maintenant s'il vous plait rien d'embarrassant ! »_  
Il réfléchissait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle se sente encore plus mal que ce qu'elle était déjà.

- Non rien, laisse tombée…

_« Merci ! »_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement, elle était soulagée. Ils reprirent leur route vers ? Il ne savait pas. Après un moment à déambuler dans les couloirs ils se retrouvèrent devant les cachots de Serpentards.

- Oh… je comprends maintenant… ton cher Nathan va te remonter le moral comme il se doit, railla Sirius.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- On est plus ensemble si ça peut te rassurer, dit-elle très méchamment.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

_« Parce que je voulais pas coucher avec lui » _Sirius fit des gros yeux, il était étonné par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire inconsciemment. Elle remarqua son changement d'attitude qui était flagrant_. « Ya vraiment quelque chose de bizarre… Quelle tête il ferait s'il savait que Nathan m'a frappé » _Sirius fit un pas en arrière tellement il était choqué par la nouvelle révélation, c'était trop important pour laisser cette information sans suite, pensée pas pensée il s'en foutait :

- Cet enfoiré à lever la main sur toi ? demanda-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf, il serrait les poings.

_« Tu es fort, mais je suis plus forte que toi, c'en était presque trop facile. »_ elle affichait un sourire triomphant.

- Tu crois vraiment que je me serai laissé faire si c'était le cas ! Rien que pour un regard de travers j'ai fait bouffer sa robe à Severus alors si quelqu'un osait me touché de la sorte, je crois qu'il ferait un stage à l'infirmerie ! dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Sirius restait quoi. Il comprenait plus rien.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire comment tu fais pour lire dans mes pensées !

- Heu… quoi ?

- Fait pas l'ignorant, je t'ai démasqué.

- Potion… dit-il, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à parler, il était abasourdi, il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai de ce qui ne l'était pas, il reprit ses esprits et il comprit. Elle l'avait piégé en beauté, elle était vraiment très intelligente.

- Alors tu vas m'en donner tout de suite pour qu'on soit à armes égales !

- Non !

- Dans ce cas là t'es un vrai salaud de violer mon intimité comme ça ! Les pensées c'est vraiment très personnel je te ferai remarquer ! dit-elle vraiment énervé.

- C'est bon calme-toi, tiens, une gorgée pas plus, dit-il en sortant une petite fiole de sa poche, il ne voulait pas s'énerver plus contre elle, et après tout ce qu'il avait entendu de ses pensées elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas avoir tourné la page Sirius Black.

Elle se calma, et bu une gorgée de la potion.

- Putain ils vont me tuer les mecs s'ils savent que tu sais.

- Je dirai rien, tu as confiance en moi ?

_« Si tu savais… »  
_  
- Yen a marre des 'Si tu savais', il faut qu'on mette tout ça au clair !

- C'est toi qui as envie qu'on discute maintenant ? dit Sirius énervé, mais quand c'est moi qui te le demande c'est non d'office !

- C'est différent.

- Et en quoi c'est différent ?

_« Je… » _mais il ne put pas entendre la suite car Rusard venait de les attraper. Ils écopèrent d'une retenue chacun malgré qu'ils ne cessaient de lui répéter que le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné la permission de s'aérer parce qu'elle se sentait pas bien. Rien à faire. Et il les ramenèrent aussitôt devant leur salle de classe.

- Vous allez mieux mademoiselle ?

_« Non ! »  
_  
- Oui…

- Très bien reprenez place.

Elle se rassit à sa table, comme elle avait réussit elle pouvait à sa guise faire autre chose durant le reste du cours.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité, demanda Sirius qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi c'est si dur de ne pas pensé !

Il lui fit un regard qui voulait dire _« Pas de gaffe ! »_ et il le dit aussi d'ailleurs, mais dans sa tête.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plut ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, je n'ai pas le temps de mettre le nom de chaques, mais vous allez avoir droità une réponse perso ! **

**Bonne fin de week end, gros bisous +**


End file.
